Hathor, la déesse toute puissante
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: FIC ENFIN FINIE Chap 17 ! Dernier chap !
1. Une nouvelle concurente

**_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Bon, on va commencer par des big excuses ! Je vous avais promis d'uploader cette nouvelle fic une semaine après la fin du cross-over mais voilà, mon ordi a encore foutu sa m. . . et résultat, plus d'internet ! J'espère que vous me comprenez ! Avant de commencer, je vais faire quand même les RAR du chap 30 de Sakura-Yugi !_**

****

****

**_Spiegel1979_**_ : Toi, t'es vraiment resté du début jusqu'à la fin, je suis contente, merci ! Eh oui, j'ai fait un fin romantique ou tout le monde reste avec son amour ! Et tu verras bien ce que j'ai fait pour celle-là ! Encore merci et bonne lecture !_

**_Leen_**_ : Merci pour ta review et j'y peux rien si je vais vite ! Faut dire que j'ai le temps et que j'ai l'imagination qu'il faut pour aller vite ! Mon cerveau, il en peut plus ! Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que tu vas lire ! Au fait, ma petite soeur, elle devient toute folle quand on lui parle de chantilly, et je crois que tu y es pour quelque chose ! _

**_Syt_**_ : Bon, t'as lu les deux premiers chaps donc tu connais à peu près la suite proche mais les rebondissements, c'est pour plus tard ! Et aussi plein de surprises sont au programme ! Comme toi et tes fics, tu me diras ! Allez bon courage et bonne lecture si t'es sur le site pour te détendre entre deux révisions !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Eh oui, Yugi est bien avec Tomoyo mais comme j'avais trouvé aucun moyen de séparer Yugi et Yami ben on va dire que Tomoyo aime les deux garçons et que les deux garçons aiment Tomoyo ! Je sais ça fait bizarre, mais d'un autre côté, c'est ma toute première fic Yugi-oh et en cross-over en plus alors voilà quoi ! J'ai pas pu faire mieux ! Mon talent d'auteure n'était pas tout à fait révélé, tu m'excuses ? Mais t'en fais pas, dans mes prochaines fics que je compte uploader (je parle pas de celle qui suit), y'aura une séparation entre Yugi et Yami et chacun aura sa chérie ! Bisous !_

**_Nakuru Akisawa_**_ : Merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis flattée ! Pour le moment, j'ai des idées plein la tête et je suis très prise entre 3 fics et mes cours ! Alors, je te propose, si tu es toujours d'accord et si tu te rappelle de mon idée, de commencer à l'écrire et si tu tombes en panne d'inspiration, tu m'envoies ce que tu auras déjà fait, je corrige et je continue, ça te va comme plan ? Et puis on verra pour les update ! Allez bonne lecture !_

**_Théalie_**_ : Merci, j'suis contente que t'aies aimé ! J'espère que ce qui suite va te plaire, même si c'est que le premier chap !_

**_Joana Sérénity_**_ : Ben voilà, toi qui me réclamais ma nouvelle fic, t'es servie ! Régale-toi !_

**_Muquet_**_ : Amuse-toi bien avec cette nouvelle fic ! Et encore merci pour tes reviews !_

**_Louvegrise_**_ : Tu l'attendais, ben maintenant, elle est là ! J'espère que tu aimeras !_

**_Princesse d'argent_**_ : Merci mais tu sais, c'est ma toute première fic Yugi-oh ! Et j'ai pas choisi la facilité en faisant un cross-over en plus ! J'suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plus ! Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses et au sadisme en tout genre avec jade que je vais faire souffrir, c'est ma nouvelle victime ! Bonne lecture !_

**_Zagan_**_ : Merci ! Contente que t'aies aimé ! J'espère que tu aimeras celle-là aussi !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Ma puce ! Bon, Après les reviews, on passe à la RAR ! Par quoi commencer ? Oui, j'ai pas manqué mon happy end comme tu dis ! Mais à cette époque où j'ai écrit cette fic, je voyais encore le monde avec ses petits lapins blancs et ses fleurs roses ! Maintenant, je vais faire couler le sang, le tout mêlé à une poignée de sadisme, et ça donne une fic explosive avec des morts (des méchants bien sûr) des héros qui arrêtent pas de souffrir ! Mon cerveau a surchauffé, je te raconte pas ! Mais toi, c'est pas mieux, tu fais dans les règles de l'art ! Je me demande c'est qui la plus sadique de nous deux ! Ou peut-être qu'on est sadique au même niveau mais d'une autre façon différente, je crois que c'est plus juste de dire ça comme ça ! Faut dire aussi que si je n'écoutais que moi, j'aurais fait mourir des persos que tout le monde aime, et là, je me serais fait trucider par mes soeurs et par les lecteurs ! Au fait, j'ai une idée de fic Fullmetal mais je crois que je l'ai mise dans ma lettre que tu recevras pour ton anniversaire, maintenant, je dois faire ta compile MP3 ! Donc, voilà amuse-toi bien avec mon nouveau souffre-douleur ! Gros bisous !_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Wao, j'ai droit à des félicitations ! Ben si je m'attendais à ça ! Merci d'avoir suivi en tout cas ! Bon, en ce qui concerne un nouveau délire. . . Qui martyriser ? Attends je cherche. . . Après Yami pourquoi pas Yugi ? Pour le remercier de nous avoir aidées à sauver notre Yaminouchet !_

_ Yugi : Nan, j'suis pas d'accord !_

_ Golden Sun : T'es obligé d'être d'accord ! T'es trop mignon !_

_ Tenshi : Et merci pour Yami mais maintenant qu'il est en vacances dans le monde de sa mémoire. . ._

_ Yugi : Laissez-moi deviner, vous allez vous en prendre à moi, c'est ça ?_

_ Golden Sun et Tenshi : GAGNE !_

_ Golden Sun : Oh, je viens d'avoir une idée ! On emménage chez toi ! Tenshi, t'es d'accord ?_

_ Tenshi : Oui, à 100 pour 100 avec toi !_

_ Yugi : Oh pitié !_

_ Golden Sun : Attends-nous, le temps de ramener nos affaires et on sera chez toi !_

_ Tenshi : Ouais, ça va être trop bien !_

_Donc, ça y est, mon choix s'est porté sur Yugi ! Maintenant, il va falloir trouver quelque chose à faire ! Pauvre Yugi ! En plus, il est trop gentil, il peut rien nous refuser ! Voilà, donc on emménage chez lui et en attendant qu'on ait ramené toutes nos affaires, je te fais des gros câlins et plein de bisous !_

****

**_Me revoilà donc avec Hathor et une toute nouvelle héroïne, Jade ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez bien ! Etant une héroïne, elle aura un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire ! L'histoire. . . ben c'est Bataille-Ville remanié à ma sauce ! Pardon pour les puristes du manga, mais j'ai eu cette idée pendant que je regardais les rediffs de Yugi-oh à la télé ! Je me suis dit : « Et si y'avait une autre carte de dieu égyptien dont personne ne connaissait l'existence ? » Résultat, je me retrouve avec cette nouvelle fic à vous faire connaître. Même si elle n'est pas très longue (17 chaps), j'en suis quand même fière ! Maintenant à vous de me donner votre opinion ! Voilà donc le prologue et le premier chap sur la même page !_**

****

**_Bonne lecture !_**

****

****

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !_**

**HATHOR, LA DEESSE TOUTE PUISSANTE**

Le tournoi de Bataille-Ville. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et Seto Kaiba attendait les premiers finalistes de son tournoi, au pied de son dirigeable. Mais il attendait surtout l'arrivée de Yugi Mûto, son pire rival et détenteur de Sliffer, le Dragon du Ciel, ainsi que Marek, chef des Pilleurs de l'Ombre et détenteur du Dragon Ailé de Râ. Kaiba voulait absolument les voir présents pour la phase finale afin de s'emparer de leurs cartes de Dieux Egyptiens et devenir ainsi le duelliste n°1.

« Seto, viens voir, pria Makuba, assis en haut des marches, l'ordinateur de Kaiba sur les genoux. Il y a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser », expliqua-t-il.

Kaiba arriva à son petit frère et se pencha sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Un puissant monstre venait d'être invoqué par une jeune fille. Mais Kaiba était plus intéressé par le monstre que par la duelliste qui le contrôlait.

« Elle vient de sacrifier trois cartes monstres et deux cartes magiques », expliqua Makuba.

« Comment s'appelle la carte qu'elle vient de jouer ? »

« Hathor, la Déesse toute puissante. Tu crois que. . . »

« C'est bien possible. »

Kaiba se dirigea vers la sortie mais son frère l'arrêta.

« Attends, où tu vas ? »

« La défier et remporter sa carte. »

« Tu ne peux pas ! Elle vient de se qualifier pour la phase finale, elle a remporté sa sixième carte de localisation. »

Seto fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était une concurrente sérieuse. Tant pis, il arriverait tôt ou tard à remporter sa précieuse carte et les deux cartes de Dieux Egyptiens.

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle concurrente**

Jade s'assit sur un banc dans un parc, une canette de soda à la main. Elle regarda le ciel orangé. Cela faisait deux jours que le tournoi de Bataille-Ville avait commencé et elle avait déjà six cartes de localisation pour lui permettre d'accéder à la phase finale.

Jade était une adolescente de 16 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux auburns ondulés et descendant jusqu'à la taille, ainsi que de magnifiques yeux verts et brillants de détermination. Depuis le début du tournoi, elle n'avait pas perdu un seul duel. Certes, elle n'était pas bien grande par sa taille, mais elle se faisait respecter en tant que grande duelliste.

Elle finit sa canette et la jeta dans une poubelle. Elle sortit de son sac les six cartes transparentes ainsi que la dernière carte monstre qu'elle venait de remporter. Elle l'introduisit au hasard au milieu de son jeu. Puis elle se leva, déplia son disque de duel et plaça ses cartes de localisation. L'hologramme projeta l'image d'un stade, elle connaissait cet endroit, elle devait s'y rendre pour rencontrer les autres finalistes du tournoi.

Une fois le message terminé, elle récupéra ses cartes et se rassit. Elle échangea ses chaussures contre ses rollers, elle se rendrait bien plus vite au stade ainsi. Elle ferma son sac à dos, le mit et se leva.

« Bon, il faut y aller, ma cocotte », pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Et elle s'élança, son sac sur le dos et son disque au poignet.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon et les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel assombri. Yugi, Mai, Joey et leurs amis arrivèrent en vue du fameux stade où Kaiba les attendait. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se saluer.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on va partir tout de suite, il manque la moitié des finalistes », constata Joey.

« Laisse-leur le temps d'arriver », calma Yugi.

« Eh, attendez-moi ! » s'écria une voix plus loin.

Ils se retournèrent tous.

« Mais c'est Namu », reconnut Téa.

Le prétendu Namu les rejoignit en courant.

« Eh salut, Joey ! Tu participes aussi à la phase finale ? »

« Ben ouais, comme tu le vois ! se vanta Joey. Et à ce que je vois, toi aussi. »

« D'ailleurs, je voulais te remercier pour les conseils que tu m'as donnés, sans eux, je n'y serai pas arrivé. »

« Mais de rien. Viens, je vais te présenter mes amis. Voici Yugi, Mai, Tristan, Duke et Sérénity, ma soeur. »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Alors vous deux, vous êtes comme Joey ? » demanda Namu en s'adressant à Mai et Yugi.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

« Comment Joey et toi vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » questionna Yugi.

« Namu a sauvé Bakura. S'il n'avait pas été là, Bakura ne serait pas à l'hôpital », répondit Téa pour Namu.

« Alors merci d'avoir aidé Bakura », remercia Yugi.

« Oh, c'est naturel », rougit Namu.

Yugi s'efforçait de rester poli et aimable mais ce Namu ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

De son côté, Namu eut un mauvais sourire.

« Bande de simplets, je suis Marek en réalité et mon plan est en train de fonctionner à merveille ! Vous rigolerez moins quand vous découvrirez ce que je vous réserve ! Quant à toi Pharaon, tes jours sont comptés », pensa-t-il.

Pendant que le reste du groupe faisait connaissance avec le dénommé Namu, Mai attira l'attention de Yugi et Joey.

« Les garçons, je crois qu'un autre finaliste va bientôt arriver. »

En effet, ils entendirent des bruits de roulettes se rapprocher de plus en plus. Une silhouette apparut, c'était une jeune fille en rollers. Elle freina et s'avança à petits pas vers eux. Elle passa rapidement tout ce petit monde du regard et leur lança un petit bonsoir d'une voix douce avec un léger sourire. L'arbitre s'avança vers la nouvelle arrivante. Elle lui présenta ses cartes de localisation et déclina son identité.

« Jade. Je m'appelle Jade Carter. »

« Bien, vous êtes qualifiée pour la phase finale. »

« Je le sais, merci », balança-t-elle poliment avec une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

Jade leva la tête en direction de Kaiba, qui se trouvait en haut de la passerelle. Il la fixait avec méfiance. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Seto Kaiba était champion dans deux domaines : organisation de tournois et arrogance démesurée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire connaissance avec les autres concurrents qu'ils durent accueillir un autre finaliste, le septième. Un homme grand et imposant en cape se montra. Il déclara s'appeler Marek Ishtar.

« Alors c'est lui, Marek ? Je vais lui régler son compte ! » s'emporta Joey.

Mais il fut retenu par Tristan et Sérénity essaya de calmer son frère.

« Tu auras tout le temps de régler son compte pendant un duel », raisonna Yugi.

« Ouais, t'as raison, Yugi. »

Seto en avait assez d'attendre, il estima que les duellistes attendus étaient tous là, il n'était pas nécessaire d'attendre le huitième finaliste. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois que tout le monde soit monté à bord du dirigeable que le huitième duelliste arriva. L'arbitre le laissa passer et le dirigeable décolla.

Chaque duelliste eut un numéro. Seto Kaiba avait le numéro 1, Joey le 2, Yugi le 3, Mai le 4, Namu le 5, Jade le 6, Marek le 7 et enfin le numéro 8 fut attribué au mystérieux duelliste.

Jade alla dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires. Elle enleva ses rollers et remit ses chaussures. Elle passa son jeu en revue, elle s'arrêta sur sa carte la plus puissante et sa préférée.

« Même avec cette puissante carte dans mon jeu, je dois me battre à mon meilleur niveau. Les autres duellistes ne laisseront passer aucune erreur. Déesse Hathor, porte-moi chance », pria-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle mélangea son jeu et l'introduisit dans son disque.

Dans la chambre de Joey, celui-ci accueillit sa soeur mais Tristan et Duke s'incrustèrent sans lui demander son avis. Puis vint Téa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Joey ? Tu n'es pas content d'être ici avec ta soeur et. . . ces deux rigolos ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça mais plus ça va et plus je me dis que nous sommes entourés de duellistes bizarres », dit Joey sombrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« D'abord, il y a ce malade de Marek qui en veut à Yugi, le huitième duelliste ne se montre même pas et cette Jade. »

« Jade ? »

« Oui. Regarde-la bien. Elle semble normale mais je suis sûr qu'elle cache quelque chose. Je pense qu'elle est trop normale pour être innocente. »

« Tu te fais peut-être des idées. »

« Peut-être mais pour l'instant, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Hé, vous deux, laissez ma soeur tranquille ! » cria-t-il après Tristan et Duke.

Les huit duellistes eurent quelques instants pour se préparer à leur prochain duel puis ils furent appelés à se regrouper dans une salle à l'étage supérieur. Ils s'y rendirent tous un par un, sauf le huitième duelliste. Jade s'y rendit aussi, les autres étaient déjà présents. Elle d'adossa à un mur et observa ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'ambiance était très tendue.

« Tous les duellistes ont l'air nerveux, certains font une tête d'enterrement. Mais où suis-je tombée ? » pensa-t-elle, désespérée.

Puis son regard se posa sur Yami Yugi, le célèbre Maître des Jeux.

« Yugi Mûto. Il a battu Pegasus au Royaume des Duellistes. . . Je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup. J'ai l'impression de connaître Yugi mais je jurerais que je le rencontre pour la première fois. Je ne pensais pas que sa réputation aurait un tel effet sur moi. »

Un garçon s'avança vers elle.

« Salut, je m'appelle Duke Devlin. »

« Salut, Duke. »

« Je me demandais pourquoi une jolie fille comme toi était toute seule dans son coin. Joins-toi à nous. »

« D'accord, accepta-t-elle en souriant. Mais tu ferais mieux de vite retourner là-bas avant que ton ami ne parte avec la jeune fille. »

Duke regarda dans la direction indiquée par Jade. Il vit Tristan en train de draguer Sérénity pendant que Joey avait le dos tourné. Duke n'apprécia pas ce coup en traître et fonça auprès d'elle pendant que Jade rejoignait Yami Yugi et Mai.

« Bonsoir », dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonsoir, répondit Mai. Je m'appelle Mai Valentine. »

« Ravie de te connaître. »

Elles se serrèrent la main. Mais Mai ne resta pas avec eux, elle devait rappeler Joey à l'ordre. Elle les quitta et les laissa seuls.

« Bonsoir Jade, je suis. . . »

« Yugi, je sais. On ne parle que de toi. »

Elle lui fit un sourire, il le lui rendit et se serrèrent la main. Mais Jade s'immobilisa. Elle se retrouva dans une ville à feu et à sang, une ancienne ville bâtie dans le désert. . .

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » intervint Yami.

« Rien du tout », se ressaisit-elle.

Elle détourna le regard et lâcha sa main. Yami ne comprit pas sa réaction.

« Yugi, j'ai une étrange impression », parla-t-il avec Yugi dans son esprit.

« Quelle impression ? »

« Je suis certain de l'avoir déjà vue mais où, je l'ignore. »

« Pourtant, on ne l'a jamais rencontrée avant ce soir, réfléchit Yugi. Attendons d'en savoir plus sur elle. »

« Alors, ça a dû être facile pour toi de te qualifier pour la phase finale », dit Jade pour relancer la conversation.

« Non, ce n'était pas aussi simple. »

Jade l'interrogea de son regard vert.

« Chaque duelliste a une façon bien différente de jouer », tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Il se voyait mal raconter qu'il avait remporté ses cartes de localisation en combattant les hommes d'un malade mental qui en voulait à son pouvoir.

« Je vois. J'espère qu'on va se retrouver face à face, comme ça tu me diras des nouvelles sur ma façon de jouer », s'amusa-t-elle.

« Si tu veux », sourit Yami.

Le regard de Jade se posa sur son Puzzle du Millénium et vit le symbole qui y était gravé, elle fut étonnée et porta machinalement sa main sur son épaule droite.

« Ce symbole ressemble étrangement à ma tâche de naissance », pensa-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Elle releva la tête vers Yami. Vite, une réponse.

« Oui, tout va bien. Juste un peu stressée », mentit-elle.

« Ça va bien se passer », rassura-t-il.

« Merci de me rassurer. »

Yami sourit, Yugi et lui la trouvaient gentille, étrange mais gentille. Et Jade se dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'entendait aussi bien avec un autre duelliste. Yugi Mûto était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, incroyablement mature pour quelqu'un de son âge.

L'arbitre annonça le premier tirage au sort avec le sélecteur. Huit boules se mirent à tourner dans la machine. Une boule en sortit.

« Le numéro 4, Mai Valentine ! »

« Bien, qui dois-je envoyer au tapis ? » s'enquit-elle.

Une autre boule fut sélectionnée.

« Le numéro 3, Yugi Mûto ! » annonça l'arbitre.

Yami se tourna vers Mai.

« Cette fois, je tiens ma revanche ! prévint-elle. Bonne chance, Yugi. »

« Bonne chance, Mai. »

Les spectateurs se dirigèrent vers le pont tandis que les deux duellistes suivirent l'arbitre.

« A tout de suite, Yugi », lança Jade avant de rejoindre l'autre ascenseur.

Sur le pont, Yami et Mai se positionnèrent.

« Surélevez l'aire de jeu », ordonna l'arbitre.

Parmi les supporters, personne n'osait encourager l'un ou l'autre des duellistes.

« Yugi Mûto contre Mai Valentine. Que le duel commence ! »

Les disques se déplièrent et affichèrent 4000.

« A nous deux ! » crièrent-ils.

_Ok ! Voilà pour le premier chap ! J'attends vos réactions ! La petite boîte à reviews n'attend plus que vous ! A bientôt et gros bisous !_


	2. Jade

_D'abord, pardon à tout le monde ! J'avais dit que j'uploaderai régulièrement mais j'ai pas pu ! Mon ordi m'a lâchée et j'ai dû en racheter un autre ! Et puis mes semaines de TP, j'étais vraiment débordée ! Pardon à tous, j'espère que vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Je vais pouvoir reprendre du poil de la bête ! Encore désolée !_

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !_**

**_Voilà le deuxième chap est arrivé ! Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 2 : Jade**

Ce fut un duel extrêmement difficile pour Yugi et son autre lui-même. Mai avait fait d'énormes progrès et avait pris l'avantage pendant une grande partie du duel. Bien sûr, Yugi aurait pu gagner plus rapidement s'il avait joué Sliffer, le Dragon du Ciel mais avec sa puissance dévastatrice, il ne pouvait pas risquer de faire du mal à Mai. Il avait remarquablement retourné la situation à son avantage, en sacrifiant la Dame Harpie de Mai au profit de sa toute puissante Chimère. Mai, n'ayant plus de monstres sur le terrain vit ses PV passer de 900 à 0. Yugi gagna in extremis avec 150 PV.

Mai fut déçue d'avoir encore perdu contre Yugi mais elle était quand même fière de l'avoir mis en difficulté la plupart du temps. Elle félicita son adversaire et ami. Toujours sur la plate-forme de jeu, Yami redevint Yugi et rejoignit ses amis en compagnie de Mai.

C'était un super duel, du grand art ! s'écria Joey.

Merci mais félicite plutôt le champion du jour, recommanda Mai en regardant Yugi.

Bien sûr que Yugi est le champion, il ne saurait perdre contre quelqu'un comme toi, se moqua Joey.

Les oreilles de Mai se mirent à fumer. Elle n'autorisait personne à remettre en cause ses qualités de duelliste, et surtout pas Joey Wheeler.

Quoi ! Reviens ici que je te refasse le portrait ! cria Mai après lui, tandis qu'il tentait de lui échapper.

Leurs amis rirent en les regardant s'amuser. Téa s'approcha de Yugi.

Félicitations Yugi, t'as été extra.

Mai l'a été aussi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester.

Va te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.

Yugi hocha la tête. Il fallait reconnaître que ce duel avait mis ses nerfs à vifs.

Eh, mais où est Jade ? demanda Yugi.

Elle est repartie dans l'ascenseur après ta victoire sur Mai, répondit Tristan.

On y va ? On la retrouvera en bas, de toute façon, déclara Duke.

Ils montèrent tous l'ascenseur et Mai put passer un savon à Joey sous les rires de Sérénity. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Jade était dans le couloir et marchait vers sa chambre.

Jade, attends ! appela Yugi.

Il courut vers elle tandis qu'elle s'était retournée quand il l'avait appelée.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la cherche comme ça, il la connaît à peine ? dit Téa en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

T'es jalouse ? se moqua Tristan.

N'importe quoi ! rougit-elle.

Yugi rejoignit Jade au pas de course.

Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite ?

Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de te reposer alors je n'allais pas t'embêter, s'excusa-t-elle.

Tu ne m'embêtes pas.

Félicitations pour ta victoire, tu as été brillant.

Arrête, avec toutes ces félicitations, je ne sais plus où me mettre, rougit-il légèrement.

D'accord, je ne te féliciterai plus, sourit Jade.

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit :

Tu dois être fatigué, je vais te laisser, dit-elle alors qu'ils étaient devant la chambre de Yugi.

Attends, viens, entre quelques minutes. On a le temps avant le prochain tirage au sort.

Elle accepta volontiers et le suivit. Yugi déposa son disque et ses cartes sur la table et invita Jade à s'asseoir.

Alors, dis-moi Yugi. Quelle carte as-tu risqué en t'engageant dans le tournoi de Kaiba ?

A l'évidence, elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, comme si un lien spécial s'était installé entre eux depuis leur première rencontre. Yugi prit son jeu de cartes et chercha sa carte préférée. Il la lui tendit.

J'ai risqué mon Magicien des Ténébres.

Yugi s'abstint de dire qu'il avait aussi risqué Sliffer ainsi que sa propre vie tout au long du tournoi, il voulait paraître un garçon normal aux yeux de Jade.

C'est vrai que c'est une carte puissante, dit-elle rêveusement en contemplant le Magicien des Ténébres.

Mais elle leva les yeux et rendit la carte à Yugi. Il la remit dans son jeu et le mélangea. Mais il laissa tomber une carte sur le sol. Jade se leva et la ramassa pour lui. Elle y jeta un bref coup d'oeil mais resta focalisée sur le dessin du monstre. Un long dragon rouge avec deux mâchoires.

Jade ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Yugi.

Sliffer, le Dragon du Ciel, murmura-t-elle, étrange.

Son visage pâlit, elle lâcha la carte. Elle fut prise d'un malaise, elle se retint à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer, sa respiration était saccadée. Yugi se leva à son tour pour aider Jade.

Tu vas bien ? s'assura-t-il.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la poitrine, elle cria de douleur et s'effondra à genoux. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysée par la douleur, ses mains tremblantes se joignirent sur sa poitrine. Yugi ne paniqua pas, il aida Jade à se relever et à aller s'asseoir.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je. . . je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle de plus en plus pâle.

Elle essaya de retrouver une respiration normale, elle sentit la douleur s'estomper lentement.

Tu te sens mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se leva, une fois que son mal ait totalement disparu, elle fit quelques pas en avançant, laissant Yugi inquiet derrière elle.

Je suis désolée pour cet incident, je. . . je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, confia-t-elle.

En tout cas, tu m'as fait peur !

Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Yugi n'essaya pas de la retenir bien qu'il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui lui avait pris un moment plus tôt.

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade.

Dans le couloir vide, Jade s'adossa au mur et soupira.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? pensa-t-elle en portant une main à sa poitrine. Cette douleur était si réelle, c'était comme si on me tuait. . . Oh mon dieu, faites que je ne sois pas folle.

La voix de l'arbitre résonna dans les haut-parleurs. Tous les duellistes étaient appelés à être présents pour le second tirage au sort. Jade y alla de ce pas, autour d'elle, les duellistes sortirent de leur chambre. De nouveau, l'atmosphère fut tendue.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, le huitième duelliste restait toujours absent, le sélecteur se mit en marche et sélectionna un numéro.

Le numéro 7, Marek Ishtar !

Une autre boule sortit.

Et le numéro 6, Jade Carter ! annonça l'arbitre.

C'était ce que Yugi et Yami craignaient. Marek allait s'en prendre à une innoncente, la tourmenter pour son plaisir personnel. Il se devait de la prévenir. Alors que Jade et son adversaire se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, Yami fit quelques pas en avant et l'appela :

Jade !

Jade s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

Sois prudente, il est dangereux.

Merci pour le conseil, fit-elle calmement.

Et elle reprit sa route. Le vrai Marek sourit.

Même avec toute la prudence du monde, Odion se fera un plaisir de l'anéantir, cette pauvre inconsciente ! pensa-t-il.

Namu, tu viens ? appela Téa.

J'arrive.

Dans l'ascenseur, Jade mélangea son jeu et l'introduisit dans son disque. Elle leva les yeux vers Odion, celui qu'elle croyait être Marek. Il baissa son regard sur elle, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis ils durent sortir de l'ascenseur pour prendre place sur l'aire de duel. La plate-forme fut surélevée, les spectateurs arrivèrent.

Jade, fais très attention, pensa Yami.

Avec un peu de chance, elle fera appel à sa carte la plus puissante, pensa Kaiba.

Odion, éjecte-la de cette phase finale ! ordonna Marek dans l'esprit de son serviteur.

Les disques de duel s'assemblèrent.

Je suis prêt ! lança Odion.

On peut commencer, s'adressa Jade à l'arbitre.

Très bien, que le duel commence ! annonça ce dernier.

A nous deux ! crièrent-ils à travers le bruit des courants aériens.

_Bon, je préfère vous prévenir, le prochain chap, ce sera un duel de malades (Nan, il y a erreur, je suis malade) ! Jade contre Odion ça promet ! La petite boîte à reviews vous attend ! Maintenant place aux RAR !_

**_Utena Witch_**_ : Merci pour tous tes compliments, tu me fais rougir ! Moi aussi, j'adore le perso de Tomoyo, elle est absolument magnifique avec une personnalité tout à fait charmante ! Mais il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour rapprocher Yugi et elle, sinon, comme Yugi est timide, il lui aurait jamais dit ! Et rien de mieux que de faire intervenir le méchant de l'histoire ! Toi aussi, tu aimes Téa et Seto ? Faut dire que je me suis marrée à écrire leurs passages à ces deux-là ! Même mes soeurs qui lisent tout en avant-première, elles étaient par terre tellement elles rigolaient ! En tout cas, je suis contente que mon style te plaise ! Et t'en fais pas, pour les reviews que tu m'as pas laissé, c'est pas grave, je comprends ! Moi aussi, je suis paresseuse ! Une feignasse de première ! Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap, quoique un peu court ! Gros bisous !_

**_Louvegrise_**_ : Désolée pour le duel entre Mai et Yugi, j'ai fait l'impasse dessus ! De toute façon, on connaît déjà le vainqueur ! Mais j'ai rappelé les moments forts de ce pseudo-duel, c'est déjà bien, non ? Pas trop déçue ? Et t'as pas tort quand tu dis que Jade est une adversaire coriace, surtout face à Yugi. . . pardon j'en ai trop dit ! En tout cas, elle va donner du fil à retordre à ce pauvre Odion ! Le pauvre, il faire les frais à cause de son maître Marek ! Je te laisse cliquer sur la boîte bleue si jamais tu veux me laisser une review ! Bisous !_

**_Spiegel1979 _**_: Voilà, comme promis, le chap 2 est arrivé ! Ce que je promets dans mes mails, c'est sacré ! En tout cas, merci pour ton mail, t'es trop gentil ! Donc comme tu vois, je n'ai pas disparu de la circulation ! Oui, j'suis en train de refaire Bataille-Ville à ma sauce ! Mais je me rends compte que y'a un problème (qui n'en est pas vraiment un). Tu vois, cette fic est déjà terminée et n'attend plus qu'à être uploadée. Et je l'ai écrite ya un bout de temps déjà, et je connaissais pas Noah et encore moins les 5 grands. Mais c'est sûr qu'elle va aider Yugi à vaincre Marek, c'est certain ! Mais ça se déroulera pas comme dans l'anime, là je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir dans les derniers chap ! Encore merci pour tes encouragements, je te fais plein de bisous et de câlins !_

**_Tite Diablesse_**_ : C'est vrai, tu penses que cette fic a de l'avenir ? Merci, j'suis contente ! Tas aimé ce chap ? Bisous !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Tant mieux que tu sois pas une puriste du manga, parce que y'a plein de situations dans l'anime qui me donnent des idées, malheureusement sans lendemain ! J'ai une imagination débordante, tu comprends ? Merci pour ce gentil mot ! Bisous !_

**_Moonfree_**_ : Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses de cette suite ? Jade vient de nous faire une réminiscence de vie antérieure. . . Et je te promets que je vais pas m'en tenir à quelques souvenirs sans queue ni tête, nan, je lui réserve autre chose ! Et tu as raison, Jade est un perso un peu complexe, mais elle reste quand même facile à cerner, histoire de pas passer pour une folle ! Tout au long de la fic, on en apprend un peu plus sur elle ! Bises !_

**_Catherineandmarian_**_ : Merci, j'espère que t'as aimé ! Bisous !_

**_Nakuru Akisawa_**_ : La voilà la suite ! La petite boîte à reviews t'attend ! Bisous !_

**_LunaDream_**_ : Désolée, Mai n'aura pas son séjour au royaume des ombres ! Vu qu'elle se bat contre Yugi, ça risque rien ! Bataille-Ville, une saison vraiment morbide, tu trouves pas mais avec Shizu (perso que j'adore), c'est un peu de douceur dans un monde de brutes ! Sans compter Jade qui va nous péter quelques câbles ! Allez bisous !_

**_Joana Sérénity_**_ : Contente que tu aimes ! Et c'est clair qu'avec un autre perso de ma création, ça donne une autre dimension au tournoi de Bataille-Ville ! Au fait, juste une question : Pourquoi t'as enlevé ta fic sur FMA ? Je l'aimais bien moi ! Tu veux refaire un autre début ? En tout cas, j'attends toujours de lire ce que tu écris ! Mais bon, si en tant qu'auteur t'es pas satisfaite, je peux pas t'en vouloir ! Allez, je te gais quand même mes encouragements si tu travailles dessus ! Bisous !_

**_Théalie_**_ : C'est clair, dès le premier chap on peut pas se faire une opinion ! Mais au fil des chap, tu vas te faire une idée plus précise ! Dis-moi ce que t'en penses ! Bises !_

**_Zagan_**_ : Contente que ça te semble prometteur ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les opinions ! Bisous !_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Oh mon dieu ! Un sac à dos rempli à ras bord ! Je crois que j'ai emporté toute ma chambre ! Donc j'arrive chez Yugi ! Je crois que vous vous ennuyez sans moi, pas vrai ? Je frappe à la porte._

_Golden Sun : C'est moi, ouvre Yugi !_

_Yugi, qui vient m'ouvrir la porte : Oui, je sais que c'est toi, Tenshi est déjà là. Elle est pas très bavarde._

_Golden Sun : C'est ce que tu crois, en vérité elle est aussi folle que moi !_

_Yugi soupire : Allez, entre !_

_Je me précipite à l'intérieur et je te vois ! Je te serre fort dans mes bras !_

_Golden Sun : Ma Tenshi !_

_Tenshi : Goldy !_

_Yugi s'éclipse pour aller nous préparer de quoi manger et boire. Trop chou, notre Yugi ! Donc toutes les deux, on s'installe et on parle de ton plan._

_Golden Sun : Tu voulais changer Yugi ? Le rendre plus sûr de lui ?_

_Tenshi : Oui, c'est ça ! Il est tout le temps pour un rien, il est bien mignon quand il rougit mais faudrait pas que ça lui arrive tout le temps !_

_Golden Sun : Faut inventer une situation où il doit nous montrer son courage. . . Et Yami qui est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !_

_Tenshi : Yami est en vacances, t'as pas oublié ?_

_Golden Sun : Nan, mais il y va de son ami Yugi !_

_Tenshi : Chut, il revient !_

_Yugi revient de la cuisine avec son plateau à la main._

_Yugi : Vous devez avoir faim après votre déménagement !_

_Il pose le plateau sur la table. Toi et moi, on se regarde et on lui saute dessus, il tombe à la renverse._

_Tenshi : Oh t'es trop mignon !_

_Golden Sun : Merci de penser à nous ! Tu mérites un gros câlin !_

_On lui donne un bisou sur ses deux joues ! Il est tout rouge !_

_Faudrait qu'il arrête de rougir comme ça ! T'aurais pas une idée pour le décoincer ? Parce que décoincer quelqu'un comme Yugi, c'est pas gagné ! Je vais y réfléchir, et si t'as une idée, fais-moi signe ! Bisous pour toi et pour Yugi aussi !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Ma bicheeeeeeeeeeette ! Bon, ça fait un bout de temps que t'as posté ta review mais j'y réponds que maintenant ! Oui, Jade est un perso que j'aime particulièrement faire souffrir avec des effusions de sang et tout et tout ! Quoique toi non plus tu t'en prives pas avec tes persos de Beyblade et ceux de Sakura ! Et Seto et Marek, toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, comme tu le dis si bien ! Seto, toujours aussi narcissique et Marek qui se cache derrière les jupons d'Odion ! Non, mais je m'entends parler ? Un cas irrécupérable c'est moi ! Au fait, tu devrais bientôt recevoir ta lettre d'anniversaire tant attendue ! Avec ton cadeau en prime ! Mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça, je te garantis que tu vas passer un bon moment ! Voilà, je te fais d'énormes bisous et plein de câlins !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Jade contre Odion_**_. Jade va dévoiler sa toute puissante carte pour la première fois ! Un duel de malades, écrit par une fille malade (c'est mouaaaaahhhh) ! Allez gros bisous à tous et bientôt !_


	3. Jade contre Odion

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !_**

**_Voilà le troisième chap est arrivé ! Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture !_**

****

**Chapitre 3 : Jade contre Odion**

Jade tira sa première carte.

« Je retourne une carte et je joue le Petit Ange en mode défense (600/800) ! »

Odion sourit.

« C'est tout ce que tu me proposes ? » se moqua-t-il.

Tiens ! Il devenait plus bavard tout d'un coup. Jade ne fit pas attention à sa remarque désobligeante. Elle lui rendit une pique bien sentie :

« Rends-toi utile et joue. »

Dans le public, Joey et Yugi n'avaient aucune envie de voir l'homme gagner. Même si Joey ne portait pas Jade dans son coeur, il l'encouragea de toutes ses forces :

« Ne te laisse pas impressionner par cette face de gribouillis ! Vas-y, débarbouille-le ! »

Jade tourna la tête vers Joey et ses amis. Elle leur fit un sourire confiant. Puis elle en revint à son duel.

« Je joue une carte magique, le Temple des Rois et deux cartes faces cachées ! » annonça Odion.

Une ancienne bâtisse égyptienne se dressa derrière lui. Jade se demanda ce qu'il lui réservait. Elle tira une nouvelle carte. Elle la garda pour plus tard.

« Je joue le Mage Blanc en mode attaque (1000/500) ! Je renforce son pouvoir avec le Sceptre Ailé qui lui donne 500 points de bonus ! Mage Blanc, attaque ses PV ! »

« Je dévoile ma carte piège Anticipation ! Elle paralyse ton monstre pour les deux prochains tours et la moitié de ses PA est déduit de tes PV. »

Les PV de Jade tombèrent à 3250. Des bras sortirent de sa carte piège et emprisonnèrent le Mage Blanc pour l'empêcher de bouger. Jade ne paniqua pas pour autant.

« Allez, joue qu'on en finisse », pressa-t-elle.

L'assistance fut surprise par un tel calme. Elle avait sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête. Yami se dit que c'était dangereux de provoquer Marek ainsi.

« Tu es pressée de perdre, fillette ! » dit Odion.

« Non, pressée de gagner, face de bloc-notes ! Allez, j'attends ! »

Cette fille avait décidément beaucoup de cran pour le provoquer ouvertement. Odion termina son tour en posant deux autres cartes faces cachées.

« A toi de jouer, fillette. »

« Cette carte tombe à pic, sourit-elle en tirant une carte. Je sacrifie le Petit Ange et j'invoque Hopper l'Impitoyable en mode attaque (2000/1200) ! Et je retourne une carte. Hopper, attaque ses PV avec ta Lame Flamboyante ! »

« Force Miroir ! » déclencha Odion.

L'attaque fut renvoyée en direction du monstre de Jade mais celle-ci dévoila la carte qu'elle venait de retourner.

« Bulle de protection ! »

Hopper l'Impitoyable fut enveloppé dans une bulle transparente qui fit voler son attaque renvoyée en éclats. Mais la bulle disparut, cette carte magique ne prenait effet qu'un seul tour. Ce fut à Odion de jouer.

« Bien joué, fillette mais on ne rigole plus ! L'échauffement est terminé ! »

« Mince, j'ai la trouille », murmura-t-elle, ironique.

Il tira une carte qu'il joua tout de suite.

« Destruction de Météores ! »

Des météorites en feu tombèrent du ciel et atteignirent Jade de plein fouet, elle perdit 500 PV supplémentaires, ils tombèrent à 2750. Jade resta debout malgré cette terrible attaque directe. Elle était essoufflée et dut s'efforcer de tenir sur ses jambes.

« Allez Jade ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! » encouragea Duke.

« Tu l'auras » ! poursuivit Tristan.

« Tu peux encore redresser le score ! » compléta Sérénity.

« Aie confiance en tes cartes et en toi-même », acheva Yami.

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil pour les remercier et revint à son duel.

« Ça y est, tu as fini ? » demanda-t-elle à son adversaire.

« Non, j'ai loin d'en avoir fini avec toi ! répondit Odion. Je dévoile mes deux cartes, le Sceau d'Anubis et le Sceau de Selketh ! Cela me permet d'invoquer un monstre extrêmement puissant qui va causer ta perte ! La Bête de Selketh ! » (2000/1900)

Une grosse bête noire hideuse se matérialisa devant Jade qui se sentait envahir par la panique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Ton pire cauchemar ! Et ce n'est pas terminé. J'active son pouvoir spécial de ma Bête qui peut se tripliquer ! »

Deux monstres identiques au premier apparurent. Jade commença à suer à grosses gouttes.

« Et je rajoute une carte Polymérisation pour faire fusionner les trois monstres pour donner le Gardien d'Anubis (3500/2800) ! »

Odion n'avait pas le droit d'attaquer après une polymérisation. Mais qu'importe, Jade allait perdre de toute façon. Jade tira une nouvelle carte, ce n'était pas celle-là dont elle avait besoin.

« Je passe mon tour, je ne peux rien faire, annonça-t-elle alors que le Mage Blanc revenait vers elle, libéré de la carte piège adverse. C'est ton tour. »

Elle avait une voix résignée mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, déterminée à vaincre son adversaire.

« Bien, le Temple des Rois donne un bonus de 500 PA au Gardien d'Anubis ! Gardien, attaque le Mage Blanc ! » ordonna Odion.

Son monstre se jeta sur le Mage Blanc de Jade et le désintégra d'un coup de queue. Jade vit ses PV retomber à 250, alors qu'Odion en avait encore 4000. A présent, l'issue de ce match était certaine. Odion allait ressortir vainqueur.

« Il faut que Jade joue sa carte maîtresse, sinon elle est fichue, pensa Kaiba. Mais comment se fait-il que Marek n'ait pas joué sa carte de Dieu Egyptien contre Jade ? Peut-être la juge-t-il trop minable ? Il a tort de la considérer sans importance. »

Jade n'avait plus que Hopper l'Impitoyable et une carte retournée pour protéger ses PV. Elle reprit son souffle et se calma. Elle allait tirer la dernière carte du duel.

« Yugi a raison, je dois avoir confiance en mes cartes, pensa-t-elle, nerveuse. Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Une seule carte peut me faire gagner. Allez ma fille, lance-toi ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et tira sa carte d'une main tremblante. Toute l'assistance retenait sa respiration. Elle n'osait pas voir la carte qu'elle avait tirée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et consentit à la regarder. Son visage changea d'expression, elle fixa Odion d'un air sérieux.

« Tu as perdu », annonça-t-elle calmement.

« Tu divagues ! »

« Regarde, tu vas comprendre. Je retourne ma carte magique, le Dandy Egoïste qui triple Hopper l'Impitoyable. Ensuite, je pose deux cartes magiques sur le terrain, une carte désenvoûtante et Stop-défense ! Et là, je sacrifie mes trois monstres et mes deux cartes magiques, et je fais appel à Hathor, la Déesse toute puissante ! »

Les trois Hopper et les deux cartes magiques disparurent pour laisser place à un tourbillon sur le sol de l'arène. Des vents violents se levèrent soudainement, puis des éclairs se mirent à plonger dans le tourbillon. Puis, le monstre de Jade remonta lentement à la surface. Le tourbillon disparut sous ses pieds. Ce n'était pas un monstre ordinaire, c'était une femme égyptienne à première vue. Une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré, un bijou et des fils d'or ornaient ses cheveux. Elle portait des parures de bijoux d'or et une robe moulante digne d'une reine égyptienne.

Tout l'assistance fut bouche bée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Jade venait d'invoquer un puissant monstre dont personne n'avait entendu parler.

« Ce mode de sacrifice me rappelle celui dont on se sert pour invoquer les Dieux Egyptiens, se dit Yugi sous l'apparence de Yami. Mais il n'y a que trois cartes divines, c'est impossible ! Y en aurait-il en quatrième ? »

« Une discussion avec Jade s'impose », lui répondit Yami.

De son côté, Kaiba n'était pas mécontent de voir enfin la carte divine de Jade et il comptait bien apprendre à s'en servir.

En face de Jade, Odion semblait comme pétrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ! »

« C'est de loin la carte la plus puissante de mon jeu, répondit-elle. Je t'explique. Les 6000 PA de mes trois Hopper viennent s'ajouter aux 1000 points d'Hathor, et ce n'est pas tout, la Déesse Hathor possède les pouvoirs des cartes magiques que j'ai sacrifiées. Je sacrifie en plus 200 PV, pour qu'ils viennent s'ajouter à ses PA ! »

Jade se retrouva avec 50 PV, mais Hathor possédait 7200 PA, 4500 PD et le pouvoir de désenvoûtement. Odion sut qu'il avait perdu, Jade allait lancer son monstre à l'attaque. Odion fixa son maître Marek, celui-ci était furieux : non seulement Odion n'avait pas gagné mais il avait devant lui une carte divine que lui-même ne connaissait pas. . .

Le pouvoir de désenvoûtement fit disparaître le Temple des Rois, et la Déesse Hathor lança un flot d'énergie qui traversa la Gardien d'Anubis de part en part et qui atteignit Odion de plein fouet. Il perdit tous ses PV.

« Ouais, super ! » s'écria Joey.

Jade fut déclarée vainqueur de son duel, les monstres disparurent et l'aire de combat se mit à redescendre. Le vrai Marek se mit à avoir une terrible migraine et n'alla pas féliciter Jade, il semblait souffrir atrocement.

Jade vit son adversaire étendu sur le sol.

« Un duelliste ne mérite pas qu'on le laisse seul », murmura-t-elle.

Elle accourut vers Odion et le releva légèrement. Ils furent rejoints par Yami.

« Marek, est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Odion ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur Jade puis sur Yami.

« Je. . . je ne suis pas Marek », apprit-il, trop faible pour se relever.

« Mais alors qui es-tu ? Et qui est Marek ? » s'enquit Yami.

Odion respira puis répondit au Pharaon.

« Je m'appelle Odion. . . je suis au service de Maître Marek. »

Il tourna la tête en direction de Namu, qui se tenait la tête à cause de son mal.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la main ? » fit remarquer Jade.

« C'est la Baguette du Millénium, répondit Yami. Alors ce que dit Odion est vrai ! Namu est Marek. »

Malgré sa terrible migraine, Marek rit sarcastiquement :

« Eh bien finalement, je suis découvert mais ce n'est pas grave car ta perte est toute proche, Pharaon ! »

« Faites attention, avertit Odion, je sens que je ne pourrais plus le contenir bien longtemps. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » pressa Jade.

« La force maléfique qui habite Maître Marek. . . »

« Non, attends, reste avec nous ! » pria Jade.

Mais c'était trop tard, Odion avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Puis Marek poussa un cri de douleur en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, et ce cri n'annonçait rien de bon. Il s'arrêta de crier et fixa tour à tour Yami, Kaiba et Jade. Quelque chose avait changé chez Marek : il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête, ses yeux avaient une lueur étrange et le symbole du Millénium brillait sur son front, il avait l'air plus maléfique que jamais.

« Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Marek ! » déduisit Yami.

« Détrompe-toi, je suis Marek, le seul et l'unique. Mon autre moi-même était bien trop chétif et idiot pour mener à bien son plan ridicule. Et maintenant qu'Odion n'est plus là pour me barrer la route, je vais reprendre mes droits et réclamer ce qui m'est dû : les cartes de Dieux Egyptiens et ton pouvoir, Pharaon Yami. Quant à toi, Kaiba, je finirai par découvrir ton rôle dans toute cette histoire. Pharaon, Jade et Kaiba, à partir de cet instant, vos jours sont comptés ! Ha, ha, ha ! »

_Alors, ce duel, vous en pensez quoi ? Bon, pour les lecteurs qui jouent au Duel de Monstres, je suis désolée si j'ai enfreint quelques règles, mais c'est ma deuxième fic sur Yugi-oh alors forcément, je n'avais pas trop d'expérience. . . Je m'en excuse ! Voilà, le grand méchant Marek a fait son apparition et je peux vous dire que Jade court un grand danger avec sa carte dieu égyptien en sa possession ! Mais je vous laisse découvrir les autres chap ! Je voulais avoir votre avis sur une chose. Ca vous intéresserait que je poste en même temps mon autre en cours d'écriture ? Répondez-moi dans vos reviews, ça m'aiderait, merci ! Maintenant les RAR !_

_**Joana Sérénity** : C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ? Oh, ça me fait plaisir ! Alors comme ça, tu écris une autre fic FMA ? Ca m'intéresse, tout ça ! En tout cas, quand tu la posteras, j'irais la lire, ça c'est sûr et certain ! Quoiqu'il en soit, mes encouragements t'accompagnent et moi aussi, par la pensée ! Voilà, voilà ! Je te fais des gros bisous, si ça peut renforcer les encouragements !_

_**LunaDream** : Tu trouves que Bataille-ville, c'est pas morbide ? D'accord, ya plus morbide mais quand mm ! Et pour le pétage de plomb, yen aura beaucoup d'autres ! Et la Jade, elle est tout sauf innocente et normale ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant ! Bisous !_

_**Chise** : Tu aimes Jade ? Moi aussi Pour sa réaction face à Sliffer, faudra attendre le chap 9, un méga long, chap ! Là-dedans, yen aura des réponses à toutes les questions que tu vas te poser au fil de l'histoire ! Voilà, je te laisse sur cette fin ! Gros bisous !_

_**Spiegel1979** : Oui,on peut dire que Sliffer lui a flanqué la frousse à Jade, la pauvre ! Et maintenant, c'est Odion qui a eu la frousse de sa vie, devant la carte de dieu égyptien ! Hé, hé, j'suis une sadique dans l'âme ! Et ça s'arrange pas ! Bon, maintenant, il faut passer à la suite de l'histoire ! T'as aimé ce chap ? Dis-moi ce que t'en penses ! T'es le premier à me suivre depuis que je suis dans la section Yugi-oh et ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! Allez, je t'embrasse fort !_

_**Camlia** : Voilà, tu l'as eu ta suite ! Contente ? Je parie que Jade t'intrigue de plus en plus, pas vrai ! Mais cette fille est un vrai mystère à elle seule ! Elle le sait pas mais bon. . . J'aime trop cette fille, c'est l'une de mes héroïnes préférées ! Ok, j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs, je saurais plus où poser ma tête après ! lol De ton côté, si l'inspiration ne vient pas, j'espère qu'elle va vite revenir, parce que j'ai envie de lire la suite moi ! En tout cas, lâche surtout pas, ce serait trop dommage ! Je suis de tout coeur avec toi ! Faut qu'on se soutienne entre auteures, non ? Allez, je te fais des câlins !_

_**Louvegrise** : Là, le duel de Jade contre Odion, tu l'as eu en entier, j'ai galéré grave ! Mais au bout d'un moment, ça m'éclate toujours autant d'écrire des duels ! Ca demande un gros effort intellectuel ! Et puis l'imagination y est pour beaucoup, avec les tonnes de cartes que j'invente. . . Je pourrais faire équipe avec le créateur de Yugi-oh non ? Nan, je déconne ! Je te laisse sur ce délire ! Bisous !_

_**Tite Diablesse** : C'est clair qu'elle en a épaté plus d'un, Jade avec sa carte de Dieu égyptien que personne connaissait ! Mais le plus intéressant, ce sera les demis-finale ! Mais j'en dis pas plus, faut garder le mystère, pas vrai ? Bisous !_

_**Syt The Evil Angel** : C'est vrai, ma version de Bataille-Ville, ça fait pas déjà vu? Là, c'est mon imagination qui est flattée ! Bon, pour les besoins de la fic, il a fallu jouer sur le hasard pour organiser les duels comme je le voulais ! Et merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !_

_**Moonfree** : Tout le monde aime bien Jade, je suis contente ! Elle est trop mimi, cette petite ! Oui, parce que moi, j'suis vieille ! Et au fait, je t'en veux pas pour les reviews, je pourrais jamais en vouloir à mes copines du net, quand même ! En plus, j'suis pas rancunière ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant ! Bisous !_

_**Théalie** : T'as pas l'air convaincue que je suis une file complètement malade, pourtant quand je vais mettre le chap 9, tu verras combien je suis malade ! Et sadique en plus ! Tu peux me croire, je suis pas si normale que ça en fait ! Hé, hé ! Allez, bisous !_

_**Zagan** : C'est clair que je dois faire attention aux règles, cette fois ! Mais, comme j'avais pas l'expérience nécessaire, ben j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, comme je le sentais en fait ! Donc désolée, si je m'écarte un peu des vraies règles ! Mais dans les fics que j'ai en cours d'écriture, j'y fais très attention, c'est déjà ça ! ' Encore merci pour ta review et gros bisous !_

_**Amy Evans** : C'est vrai qu'on se parle pas souvent, pour dire carrément pas ! Tu me manques beaucoup ! Et ça me fait plaisir que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles avec tes reviews ! Au moins c'est un autre moyen de communication ! Au fait, je t'ai mis une review pour ton one-shot ! Je pense que tu l'as eue ! J'ai jamais lu quelque chose d'aussi touchant, c'était vraiment magnifique ! T'as un réel talent ! Maintenant que c'est les vacances, j'espère te voir plus souvent sur le net. Quoique c'est plutôt ma petite soeur qui est le plus souvent connectée ! Allez, je t'embrasse fort et je te fais tout plein de câlins !_

_**Ridelliz** : Une belle review que tu m'as laissée là ! Avec plein de questions ! Bon, je vais y répondre. D'abord, Marek a son vrai visage mais il dit s'appeler Namu ! Quand à Odion, il se fait passer pour Marek ! Donc les autres savent à quoi ressemble Marek mais ils croient que c'est Namu ! Tu me suis là ? Je pense avoir été claire, et si t'as toujours pas compris ben, tu me reposes la question ! Alors sinon, t'en penses quoi de ce duel de malades ? J'suis définitivement sadique, pas vrai ? Mais attends de voir le chap 9, c'est encore pire et je crois que tu vas pas être contente ! Je dois m'attendre à revoir ton couteau de boucher pour ce chap ! Et tu vas revoir le mien si tu fais du mal à Liz et tous les autres perso, compris ? Bon, j'attends ta review, comme on a convenu sur Messenger ! Allez, je te fais plein de gros bisous et éclate-toi bien avec le CD !_

_**Tenshi** : Ah, c'est une trop bonne idée, la boîte !_

_Golden Sun : Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?_

_Tenshi : Ouiiiiiiiiiii !_

_Yugi : On peut y aller, mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._

_Golden Sun : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Yugi, gêné : Ben, un garçon avec deux filles, ça se fait pas. . ._

_Tenshi : Ben si, ça se fait, et tu vas nous accompagner !_

_Yugi : Bon, d'accord, si tu insistes. . . --'_

_Dehors, le soleil commence à se coucher et il fait un temps idéal pour sortir en boîte ! On entre tous les trois dans la boîte._

_Tenshi : Ya une super ambiance ici !_

_Golden Usn : Ouais on va s'amuser comme des folles ! Yugi, tu viens danser avec nous ?_

_Yugi : Hein ? Mais je. . ._

_Trop tard, on l'emmène de force sur la piste ! Mais ya deux garçons qui ont l'air méchant qui s'approche de nous. Ils s'adressent à Yugi._

_Gars 1 : Eh, le nabot, comment ça se fait que tu traînes avec 2 filles pareilles ?_

_Tenshi : Eh, on est ses petites copines, alors tu lui fous la paix, d'accord ?_

_Gars 2 : Ses petites copines, c'est trop marrant !_

_Et Yugi qui rougit, il devient rouge pivoine !_

_Yugi : Laissez tomber les filles, on s'en va._

_Golden Sun : Nan, on s'en va pas ! Ils se moquent de toi, tu vas les laisser faire quand même !_

_Yugi : On court à la catastrophe si on leur répond !_

_Tenshi : Attends voir, on va leur montrer !_

_Tu prends le visage de Yugi entre tes mains et tu l'embrasses. Et après c'est moi qui fais pareil. Et les 2 gars, ils ont la mâchoire qui tombe par terre._

_Tenshi : Maintenant on peut s'en aller._

_Et on l'entraîne hors de la boîte, Yugi a viré à la couleur écarlate ! C'est trop mignon ! Et maintenant, il sait plus quoi dire !_

_Maintenant, il faut qu'il nous parle parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il nous fait la tête, là ! Je sais plus quoi faire, il va falloir un plan. . . Je crois sincèrement qu'il veut plus nous parler, parce qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre en claquant la porte en plus ! C'est mauvais signe, ça ! Allez, à plus, ma petite puce ! Et gros bisous !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Les dieux égyptiens. **C'est un chap de transition dans lequel Yami raconte tout à Jade, histoire qu'elle comprenne son rôle dans l'histoire ! Allez, à bientôt et gros bisous !_


	4. Les Dieux égyptiens

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !_**

**_NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE : Enfin pas si importante que ça, mais bon, il faut bien attirer l'attention ! En même temps que ce chap, je poste le premier chap de ma nouvelle fic, elle s'appelle « Quand les anges s'en mêlent » Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'oeil. C'est une fic classée T à cause de certaines scènes mais rien de bien grave ! _****_Have a fun !_**

**_Voilà le troisième chap est arrivé ! Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture !_**

****

**Chapitre 4 : Les Dieux Egyptiens**

Jade voulut emmener Odion dans la chambre de celui-ci. Joey et Tristan l'y aidèrent.

- Bon maintenant, il faut convaincre Kaiba de faire atterrir ce ballon volant, décida Joey.

- En nous mettant tous contre lui, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, poursuivit Tristan.

- Allons-y, il n'y a plus une minute à perdre, lança Yugi. Tu viens, Jade ?

- Non, allez-y sans moi, je vais rester auprès d'Odion, dit-elle d'une petite voix coupable. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état, alors. . .

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

- D'accord, on ne sera pas longs, acquiesça Mai avant de partir avec les autres.

La porte se referma. Jade s'assit près du lit d'Odion et remonta la couverture sur les épaules de l'inconscient.

- Je suis désolée, Odion. Si seulement j'avais su ce qui te motivait, j'aurais tout de suite déclaré forfait pour que tu puisses protéger ton Maître. Je voudrais tellement réparer ce que j'ai fait. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais participé à ce tournoi.

Elle soupira tristement.

- J'espère que tu m'entends, je suis désolée pour tout.

Mais elle entendit ricaner derrière elle. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se redressa. Elle reconnut la voix de Marek, le Marek habité par le mal. Elle resta calme, se leva et fit face à l'homme.

- Je devrais te remercier, fillette. Après tout, c'est toi qui as permis ma libération.

Elle serra les poings et ses yeux flamboyèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

- Je me suis dit que tu risquais de contrecarrer mes plans par ta simple présence et aussi ta carte de Dieu Egyptien.

Jade ne sembla pas comprendre, mais elle comprit qu'il lui parlait d'Hathor, la Déesse toute puissante. Elle savait que cette carte était rare et puissante mais de là à imaginer qu'elle était si convoitée. . .

- Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent pour moi que je t'élimine dès maintenant.

Elle commença à avoir sérieusement peur et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Marek brandit sa Baguette du Millénium et elle se sentit comme paralysée.

- Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'occuperai d'Odion, déclara-t-il.

- Laisse-le tranquille !

- Là, c'est encore à moi d'en juger.

Avec ses pouvoirs, il l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur du fond, elle perdit connaissance et s'effondra à terre. Marek s'approcha d'elle et allait l'envoyer une fois pour toutes au Royaume des Ombres mais le front de la victime se mit à briller intensément et le symbole du Millénium y apparut. Marek fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, elle était bien plus qu'une Elue. . . Une bulle protectrice se forma autour d'elle. Marek essaya quand même de l'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres mais cette bulle semblait absorber son pouvoir. C'était inutile de continuer. Tant pis, il allait régler son problème plus tard, il se retourna alors vers Odion.

- A nous deux, mon cher Odion.

- Non. . . Laisse-le tranquille. . . articula Jade faiblement en tentant de se relever.

Elle avait sur le visage un air que personne ne lui connaissait. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et brillaient littéralement. La bulle l'entourait toujours et une aura magique l'envahit, faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux. Marek savait qu'il était inutile de lutter contre elle. Il se sentit vraiment contrarié.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, petite peste !

- Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Marek se vit dans l'obligation d'obéir, il sortit lentement sous le regard haineux de Jade. La porte se referma après son passage. Elle se détendit, la bulle disparut ainsi que toute trace de pouvoir magique. N'y pouvant plus, elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Yugi et ses amis revinrent dans la chambre et découvrirent Jade, étendue contre le mur du fond.

- Jade ! s'écria Yugi.

Mai et le jeune garçon se précipitèrent pour la relever. Mai la secoua doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Yugi, Mai. . .

- Pourquoi étais-tu évanouie ? s'empressa Yugi, inquiet.

Jade éluda la question, la santé d'Odion était plus importante que la sienne.

- Qu'a dit Kaiba ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

- Le dirigeable n'atterrira pas mais il va faire venir son équipe de médecins à bord, apprit Joey d'une voix neutre.

- D'accord.

Elle se releva seule, elle avait refusé les aides de Mai et Yugi.

- Excusez-moi, je m'absente un moment.

Et elle quitta la chambre sous les regards méfiants de Joey et Téa.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien, je la trouve pâle, s'inquiéta Sérénity.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sérénity, elle est tout simplement bizarre, dit Joey.

- Ta soeur a raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je vais la voir, décida Yugi.

Il sortit et aperçut Jade dans le couloir, elle retournait lentement dans ses appartements.

- Jade, il faut qu'on parle, intervint la voix grave de Yami.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête, complètement abattue. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita Yami à entrer d'un geste de la main. Il accepta son invitation. Il resta debout tandis qu'elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

- Je me doute que tu as plein de questions à me poser, je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes, prévint Jade. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il retourne réellement, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un titre de meilleur duelliste en jeu.

- Jade, il faut que tu saches que ta carte de la Déesse Hathor n'est pas une simple carte de duel. C'est une carte de Dieu Egyptien.

Jade sortit cette fameuse carte de son jeu et la contempla.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ? demanda-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Yami se sentit obligé de lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était bien prudent. Il lui raconta donc le strict nécessaire, sur la demande de Yugi.

- Il existe trois cartes de Dieux Egyptiens : j'ai Sliffer, le Dragon du Ciel, Kaiba possède Obélisk le Tourmenteur et Marek détient le Dragon Ailé de Râ. Autrefois, il y a 5000 ans, ces trois Dieux ont tenté de détruire le monde et. . .

Il hésita un moment.

- Et ? incita Jade.

- J'ai sauvé l'humanité, annonça-t-il d'un trait.

- Toi, tu. . . 5000 ans ? bafouilla-t-elle, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

- En réalité, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

- Si tu n'es pas Yugi, alors qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

- Il semblerait que j'ai été un Pharaon qui ait sauvé l'humanité quand les Dieux Egyptiens ont tenté de la détruire. Mais il reste encore un voile sur mon passé que je dois lever. Pour cela, je dois accomplir ma destinée et sauver le monde du chaos.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à avoir dans tout ça ? questionna-t-elle, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Marek se sert de ce tournoi pour gagner les cartes que Kaiba et moi possédons, il compte s'en servir pour conquérir le monde. Seulement, il existe une quatrième carte de Dieu Egyptien, la tienne. Personne ne connaissait son existence à part toi.

- Eh une minute ! l'interrompit-elle, paniquée.

Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas nerveux à travers la pièce.

- Je ne savais rien de tout ça ! Je voulais participer à ce tournoi parce que je pensais que ce serait amusant de me mesurer à d'autres duellistes ! Je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que le sort du monde était en jeu ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Elle était en train de craquer, c'en était trop pour ses nerfs. Tout d'abord, elle avait d'étranges impressions, ensuite elle avait d'effrayantes visions et pour couronner le tout, elle contrôlait une carte divine. Yami se vit dans l'obligation de la calmer. Il se leva à son tour et la prit aux épaules, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si tu es là, ce n'est pas par hasard, tu as un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est le destin ! Je te comprends, tu as le droit de paniquer, mais si nous unissons nos forces, nous pourrons trouver toutes les réponses à nos questions.

Jade se rembrunit et détourna les yeux.

- Si c'est vraiment le destin, alors mon rôle était de contribuer au réveil de l'autre malade mental. Quel beau rôle, j'en suis très fière ! fit-elle, amère et ironique à la fois.

- Jade, je suis convaincu que nous pouvons accomplir de grandes choses ensemble, je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

Elle leva de nouveau ses yeux verts vers lui.

- D'accord, je m'en remets entièrement à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je peux avoir confiance en toi. . . Pharaon.

Le dit Pharaon esquissa un sourire.

- Appelle-moi Yami.

- Pharaon Yami, ça sonne plutôt bien.

Elle posa une main sur celle de Yami, toujours sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- Merci, grâce à toi, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Soudain, la voix de l'arbitre retentit. Le troisième tirage au sort allait avoir lieu. Tous les duellistes se rendirent dans la salle.

Le sélecteur choisit à nouveau deux boules au hasard et l'arbitre annonça le troisième de la phase finale.

- Joey Wheeler et Marek Ishtar !

- Ouais, je vais te faire payer pour tout le mal que tu as causé autour de toi ! s'écria Joey à l'adresse de Marek.

- On se demande vraiment qui est-ce qui va souffrir le plus, ricana-t-il.

Après être passés dans l'ascenseur, ils prirent place dans l'arène Stratos, mélangèrent leurs jeux et se déclarèrent prêts au combat sous les encouragements des spectateurs pour Joey.

- A nous deux ! crièrent-ils en même temps pour commencer le duel.

_Oh là là, je m'en étais pas rendue compte mais les duels s'enchaînent dans cette fic ! Je suis complètement malade de faire réfléchir mes neurones comme ça ! Bon, maintenant, Jade sait à peu près toute l'histoire sauf bien sûr. . . Enfin, je me comprends ! D'ailleurs, elle s'en rend pas compte mais elle possède des pouvoirs magiques, comme vous avez pu le remarquer ! Et elle a failli envoyer Marek bouler, elle a pété un câble, la 'tite Jade ! Bon, j'arrête de vous prendre la tête ! Les RAR !_

**_Joana Nadja_**_ : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, si je pouvais publier ma nouvelle fic ! Je le ferais, c'est sûr ! Au sujet de ta fic FMA, elle a l'air d'être vachement intéressante, et effectivement, ça me rappelle Indiana Jones ! Avec une histoire comme celle-là adaptée avec les persos de FMA, ça pourrait bien ressortir ! Tu vas faire intervenir Al et Winry et Roy ? Ce serait un peu triste sans eux, non ? Enfin, j'ai hâte de lire pour voir ce que ça donne ! Mais comme tu es une bonne auteure, je ne risque pas d'être déçue ! Alors je l'attends, préviens-moi quand elle sera postée sur le site ! Allez, gros bisous pour toi !_

**_Moonfree_**_ : C'est vrai, tu es bouche bée devant mes écris ? Oh, tu me flattes ! Mais tu sais, ya pas de quoi complexer, moi non plus, je sais pas jouer aux duels de monstres ! ' Il me suffit de regarder les épisodes de Yugi-oh à la télé ou de lire les mangas et mon imagination fait tout le reste ! En fait, les duels, j'essaie de pas mettre trop de temps pour les écrire parce que après, je sais plus où j'en suis et c'est chiant ! Quoique dans ma nouvelle fic, ya que des matchs-doubles, là par-contre je tiens un plan ! Et des fois c'est des plans de malades ! Enfin bon, je m'en sors, c'est l'essentiel ! Pour la carte de Hathor, ce serait bien de la commercialiser, mais c'est une carte trop puissante, donc je la garde pour moi et Jade comme Pegasus qui garde le Monde des Toons pour lui ! Voilà, en plus comme toutes les cartes de Dieu égyptien, elle est unique ! Et question cartes uniques, j'en ai inventé 2 autres dans ma nouvelle fic que je vais publier ! Voilà, c'est tout, j'espère que tu aimes toujours ce que j'écris ! Bisous !_

**_Chise_**_ : Tu me fais plein de suppositions dans ta review ! De toute façon, tout le monde s'en doute un peu mais tu es sur la bonne voie et je préfère laisser planer le suspense jusqu'à la fin ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Jade et Yami forment un couple tout mimi ! D'ailleurs je crois que c'est le couple préféré, toutes fics confondues, de ma grande soeur qui a déjà lu en avant-première, la veinarde ! Et j'ai aucune raison de me moquer de toi ! C'est normal de faire des hypothèses ! Allez, je t'embrasse fort, bisous !_

**_Tite Diablesse_**_ : Jade est en effet une personne très importante pour Yami (je crois que je me suis grillée. . . C'est pas grave !) Mais je réserve plein d'autres surprises plus ou moins sadiques ! Je crois qu'au chap 9, je vais me faire tuer de toutes parts ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite mais je l'ai terminée un peu (toujours) en cacahuète ! Gros bisous !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Tu écris un autre chap ? Ben je l'attends avec impatience et je crois que je suis pas la seule ! Tu aimes beaucoup Jade ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi (l'hypocrite de base --') ! Et le méchant Marek va bien se faire botter les fesses par un peu tout le monde en fait, enfin je parle bien sûr de Yami, de Jade et d'autres personnes qui feront leur apparition le temps d'un chap, la bataille finale en fait. . . (merde, j'arrête pas de me griller, c'est énervant) ! Maintenant, le mal est fait, tu y réfléchiras quand les chap en question seront postés ! Tu penseras à moi ! lol Gros bisous !_

**_Jetblack 1979_**_ : Tu as changé de pseudo ? Celui-là est vachement classe ! Désolée, j'suis partie dans mon délire ! Oui, jade a vaincu Odion mais en fait, c'est un peu à cause d'elle que le méchant Marek s'est réveillé, alors forcément elle est mal dans sa peau, la pauvre Jade ! J'adore la faire souffrir, sadique que je suis ! Par-contre le Yami-Marek, c'est pas de si tôt que Yugi et sa bande vont réussir à la vaincre ! Rien que dans la série animée, il a fallu 2 voire 3 saisons entières pour le vaincre, le bougre ! Même moi, je me trouve rapide, comparée à la série ! Voilà, merci pour les infos sur les cartes, j'en apprends toujours plus grâce à toi, je me coucherai pas idiote ce soir ! Je t'embrasse fort avec plein de gros câlins !_

**_LunaDream_**_ : C'est clair que Jade t'intrigue ! J'ai inventé ce perso pour intriguer tout le monde, c'est fait pour ! Mais elle est loin d'être schizo comme Marek ou Yugi (si, quand même un petit peu). Donc Yami a tout raconté, et elle a paniqué grave la pauvre chérie ! T'en fais pas, elle est pas au bout de ses surprises ! Allez, bisous !_

**_Zagan_**_ : Je suis contente que le duel entre Jade et Odion ait été dans les règles, toi qui es connaisseur ! En tout cas, je suis rassurée ! Pour les cartes inventées, je me suis inspirée de l'univers d'héroïc-fantasy que j'adore personnellement ! En plus, j'étais dans ma période Final Fantasy quand j'ai écrit cette fic ! Alors ça explique pas mal de choses. . . Voilà, c'est tout pour cette RAR et encore merci pour ton compliment ! Gros bisous !_

**_Théalie_**_ : Merci ! Et voilà la suite de postée ! Bisous !_

**_Syt The Evil Angel_**_ : Ben voilà, on peut dire que tu viens d'apprendre que Jade avait des pouvoirs ! Toi, comme tous les lecteurs, vous le savez mais la pauvre Jade, elle s'en était pas rendue compte. . . C'est normal, elle est complètement à l'ouest avec ses visions qui lui jouent des tours en plus ! Au moins, tu sais déjà ça ! Quand à sa relation avec Yugi et Yami, ça avance petit à petit ! Voilà, gros bisous !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Ma petite chérie ! Toujours au rendez-vous à ce que je vois ! Alors comme ça, j'ai pas été assez sadique ? Quoique je dois reconnaître que c'est vrai ! Et encore tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable quand j'atteins le niveau « sadisme extrême », là c'est la fin des haricots, je tue tout le monde mais heureusement pour moi (et pour vous les lecteurs), ça n'est jamais arrivé ! D'ailleurs, j'aime pas les fins tristes, je crois que tu es au courant ! Au fait, pour les insultes face à Odion, je sais que c'est pas gentil pour lui mais je n'ai fait que reprendre les insultes de l'anime, puisque c'et une version de Bataille-Ville remaniée à ma sauce ! Le truc, c'est « on vire Bakura et on met Jade à la place » ! Au fait, tu sais qui est Bakura ? Je crois qu'on en a pas parlé beaucoup au moment où t'a commencé à regarder Yugi-oh à la télé ! Mais bon, si t'as des questions, tu sais à qui t'adresser, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis l'agence de renseignements privée de Mademoiselle Lysiane ! Alors comme ça, tu as fini de faire le tour du CD ? Ca en fait des chansons tout ça ! Et verdict ? Ben c'est total bonheur, pas vrai ? Bon, je vais arrêter de te prendre la tête et t'as bien raison quand tu dis que je laisse tes questions en suspens, tu sauras tout à la fin (comme d'hab quoi !) Allez, je te fais des gros bisous et à la prochaine review, ma bichette !_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Yugi s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, Tenshi est dans le salon et moi, je reste devant la porte de Yugi. . . Pas fameux comme situation. Comme tu me l'as demandé, ben je vais essayer d'ouvrir la porte, et si Yugi veut pas ben tant pis ! Là, je sors une épingle à cheveux et je me mets à crocheter la serrure. . . Super, la porte s'ouvre tout doucement !_

_Golden Sun, ouvre la porte en grand et crie : TENSHI, C'EST OUVERT !_

_Là, Yugi sursaute et se relève tout d'un coup sur son lit et toi, tu rappliques en quatrième vitesse ! _

_Yugi me crie dessus : Et en plus tu oses entrer dans ma chambre sans que je t'autorise ! Et qui plus est, en crochetant la serrure !_

_Tenshi : Yugi, te fâche pas. . . _

_Yugi : Ca suffit, j'en ai assez !_

_Il veut partir mais je lui bloque le passage en me mettant devant la porte._

_Golden Sun, croise les bras et prend un air sévère : Assieds-toi et tu vas nous expliquer._

_Yugi : Expliquer quoi ? Ya rien à expliquer !_

_Tenshi : Viens, Yugi, assieds-toi. . . __S'il te plaît ?_

_Yugi nous regarde à tour de rôle et accepte de s'asseoir mais il fait toujours la gueule. Je reste devant la porte au cas où il tenterait encore de s'enfuir._

_Tenshi : Yugi, pourquoi t'es fâché contre nous ? On voulait seulement te rendre plus sûr de toi, on voulait pas te faire du mal. . ._

_Oh oh, Tenshi, t'as les nerfs qui lâchent parce que tu commences à pleurer devant Yugi qui sait plus quoi faire._

_Tenshi, sanglote : Je sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait mais en tout cas, on est désolées ! Yugi, pardonne-nous !_

_Yugi me regarde et moi aussi, j'ai les yeux brillants et j'suis pas loin de pleurer._

_Yugi : Ecoutez les filles, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Golden, viens t'asseoir, je vais vous expliquer._

_Je m'assieds à côté de toi, sur le lit de Yugi. Il nous regarde toutes les deux._

_Yugi : En fait, je suis en colère contre moi-même._

_Golden Sun : Mais pourquoi ?_

_Yugi, rougit : Parce que je suis trop timide et j'en ai marre d'être comme ça. Je voudrais être comme Yami, fort et courageux. Mais si je change de personnalité, je me reconnaîtrais plus, ce ne sera plus le vrai moi, vous me comprenez ?_

_Tenshi : Mais nous, on voulait que tu aies plus d'assurance, sans changer ta personnalité pour autant !_

_Yugi : Oui, mais quand vous m'avez défendu, je me suis senti complètement nul, à me faire défendre par deux filles. Ma fierté d'homme en a pris un sacré coup, et j'ai pas trop apprécié en fait. Je vous demande pardon._

_Golden Sun : Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois plus fâché contre nous._

_Yugi : Allez, arrêtez de pleurer, c'est fini maintenant._

_Il s'avance vers nous et il nous serre toutes les deux dans ses bras. Il est trop mignon ! Et là, ya une flèche qui casse la fenêtre de Yugi et qui va se planter dans le mur. Yugi s'écarte de nous et va voir ce que c'est. Ya un papier avec la flèche. Yugi la lit à haute voix._

_Yugi : Je détiens tous vos amis. Rendez-vous au parc ce soir au coucher du soleil. Si Tenshi et Golden Sun ne viennent pas, tous vos amis mourront. Signé Yami-Bakura._

_Golden Sun : Encore lui ?_

_Tenshi : Je crois qu'il nous en veut encore après qu'on lui ait réglé son compte pour ce qu'il avait fait à notre Yami. Là, il veut se venger._

_Yugi : On est obligé d'y aller, il a dit qu'il retenait nos amis._

_Golden Sun : Bien sûr qu'on va y aller ! Il va regretter d'avoir touché à nos copains !_

_Tenshi : Et on y aller avec des armes, histoire de se défendre ! Yami-Bakura, on va te faire la peau !_

_Voilà, Yami-Bakura nous envoie ce défi, il va être servi ! Je te laisse sur cette fin et je te fais plein de bisous en attendant la prochaine fois !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Joey contre Marek. _**_Donc, c'est le deuxième duel de cette phase finale, vous allez avoir droit à un autre pétage de plomb de Jade devant un méchant Marek très contrarié. Allez, à bientôt et bisous tous !_


	5. Joey contre Marek

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !_**

_Alors, désolée pour le retard mais c'est les vacances, ma soeur est sur l'ordi et moi, je travaille donc j'ai plus beaucoup de temps ! Même pas pour lire les fics, pour vous dire que je perds pas mon temps en glandouillage inutile ! Voilà, pardonnez-moi mais je peux pas faire autrement !_

**_Voilà le chap 5 est arrivé ! Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 5 : Joey contre Marek**

Marek préféra mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Avant de tirer sa première carte, il sortit sa Baguette du Millénium et la tendit devant lui.

- Tu vas comprendre ce que le mot souffrir signifie vraiment, menaça-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore derrière la tête ? craignit Joey.

- Toi et moi allons nous livrer à un Jeu des Ombres.

Le symbole du Millénium brilla et tout le pont supérieur du dirigeable fut enveloppé dans un épais brouillard. Une atmosphère étrange et morbide y régnait. Joey n'était pas du tout rassuré.

- Joey, ne t'occupe pas du décor, concentre-toi sur ton duel, tenta de le calmer Yami.

Joey hocha la tête et fixa Marek qui tirait sa première carte.

Jade n'en était pas sûre mais elle savait ce que signifiait le Jeu des Ombres.

- C'est trop dangereux, Joey ne pourra pas survivre, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Yami l'entendit, il la rassura :

- Il survivra, j'ai confiance en lui.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas aussi convaincue que lui. Le Jeu des Ombres en question était une façon de risquer sa vie tout en livrant un duel de monstres. Chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre des duellistes perdait des PV, il se sentait faiblir jusqu'à en perdre connaissance pour ceux qui n'avaient pas la résistance suffisante.

Pendant le duel, il y eut autant de pertes des deux côtés, Joey se battait comme un vrai champion contre Marek, il lui rendait coup pour coup. Même si Marek perdait ses PV, il semblait se porter comme un charme, contrairement à Joey. Jusqu'au moment fatidique où Marek sacrifia trois monstres pour invoquer son Dieu Egyptien. A ce moment-là, Yugi et Yami ainsi que tous leurs amis craignaient pour la vie de Joey car ce dernier n'avait plus de monstre sur le terrain et plus que 400 PV. Il tenait encore difficilement debout.

- Joey, déclare forfait ! supplia Mai.

- Je t'en prie, Joey, si tu n'abandonnes pas, tu vas y laisser ta vie ! tenta Téa.

- Oh, mon frère. . . sanglota Sérénity.

- Joey, fais ce qu'on te dit, n'insiste pas ! cria Tristan.

Mais Joey ne semblait pas les entendre, il était à genoux, le regard vide.

- Il faut lui faire entendre raison, paniqua Yugi tandis que Marek s'apprêtait à lancer son monstre à l'attaque.

- Je m'en occupe, lui répondit Yami.

Yami rassembla toutes ses forces, le symbole du Millénium brilla sur son front et il pénétra dans l'esprit de Joey.

- Joey, appela-t-il.

- Yugi ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda Joey

- Déclare forfait, c'est ta seule chance de survie.

- Mais Yugi, de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais abandonné. . .

- Et pourtant il le faut, fais-le pour ta soeur. Ta vie a beaucoup plus d'importance qu'une victoire.

- Très bien, se résigna-t-il.

Yami hocha la tête et disparut.

Joey fut à nouveau lucide et posa sa main droite sur son jeu, signe d'abandon.

- J'abandonne, murmura-t-il faiblement.

- C'est trop tard ! refusa Marek. Dans un Jeu des Ombres, le vaincu doit subir la défaite ! Dragon Ailé de Râ, à l'attaque ! cria-t-il hystériquement.

Ils n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles, Joey avait beau déclarer forfait, Marek était déterminé à l'anéantir.

- Joey ! crièrent Téa et Sérénity.

- Faites cesser cette folie ! supplia Mai.

- Ça suffit ! s'élança Yami entre son meilleur ami et le monstre.

Et il se reçut l'attaque du Dragon Ailé de Râ de plein fouet.

- Yugi ! crièrent-ils tous.

- Yami ! appela Jade.

Yami s'effondra sur le sol inconscient. Marek ricana :

- C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir les envoyer tous les deux au Royaume des Ombres !

- Ça suffit, tu es allé trop loin ! cria Jade, les larmes aux yeux.

Le symbole du Millénium apparut sur son front et ses yeux devinrent lumineux, ses cheveux volèrent légèrement. Une puissante aura s'échappa d'elle, cette aura forma une silhouette, une silhouette qui rappelait Hathor, sa carte divine. La brume se plaça devant Yami et Joey pour les protéger. Elle mit une main en avant et le Dragon Ailé de Râ vola en éclats, il avait battu en retraite. Marek fut surpris de voir que cette gamine avait un tel potentiel magique, mais qui était-elle réellement ? Elle n'était pas une Elue ordinaire.

L'aire de combat redevint peu à peu normale, la silhouette disparut. Marek regarda l'arbitre qui déclara l'issue de ce duel.

- Mr Wheeler a déclaré forfait, Marek Ishtar remporte ce duel !

Marek quitta l'arène tandis que tout le monde sauf Jade, s'affairait autour de Joey et Yami.

- Joey, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Sérénity.

- Oui mais je m'inquiète pour Yugi.

Yami reprit connaissance après l'énième appel de Téa.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je m'en remettrai, répondit-il en grimaçant. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec Jade, répondit Duke.

- Jade ? répéta Yami.

Il se releva difficilement et descendit de l'arène avec ses amis. Il se dirigea vers Jade. Son front comportait encore le symbole du Millénium et ses yeux brillaient faiblement. Elle semblait épuisée.

- Yami. . . Est-ce que tout va bien ? murmura-t-elle, essoufflée.

- Ça va maintenant, mais toi, tu. . .

Jade força un sourire.

- Bien, c'est ce qui compte.

Elle s'effondra mais Yami la rattrapa à temps, le symbole lumineux disparut de son front.

- Occupez-vous de Joey, dit-il à ses amis en emportant Jade dans ses bras.

Yami se rendit dans la chambre de Jade, il allongea celle-ci sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, à ton avis ? questionna Yugi.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je suis certain que Jade nous a sauvés, Joey, toi et moi, répondit Yami. Les autres nous raconteront ce qu'ils ont vu.

Yami se détourna mais Yugi le déconseilla fortement.

- Attends, il faut rester ici pour veiller sur elle, elle pourrait bien se réveiller.

Yami sourit, attendri par l'attachement que Yugi éprouvait pour Jade.

- D'accord, comme tu voudras.

Yugi reprit sa place et resta auprès de Jade.

Un instant plus tard, Téa le rejoignit dans la chambre de Jade.

- Comment va-t-elle ? se préoccupa Téa.

- Elle n'a pas repris connaissance, apprit tristement Yugi. Téa ?

- Oui, Yugi ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir. Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure après l'attaque du Dragon Ailé de Râ ?

Téa relata exactement ce qu'elle avait vu en passant par ses propres impressions et elle manifesta une grande inquiétude :

- Yugi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Jade a des pouvoirs surnaturels, qui sait ? Elle est peut-être mauvaise. . .

Yugi secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas. Si elle était mauvaise, elle n'aurait pas pris ma défense ainsi que celle de Joey. Je lui fais confiance, Téa.

- Mais enfin, tu la connais à peine ! chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Jade. Joey aussi la trouve bizarre et depuis qu'on sait qu'elle a une carte de Dieu Egyptien, ses soupçons ne font que se renforcer.

- Joey a tout à fait le droit de se méfier d'elle et toi aussi mais je me fie à mon intuition, et mon intuition me dit qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal, s'entêta Yugi.

- En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que tu as raison, dit Téa avant de se retirer de la pièce.

_Encore un autre pétage de câble de la part de notre petite Jade ! Et Téa qui est pas contente. . . Faut dire qu'elle est fortiche Jade, mine de rien ! Mais je vous réserve plein d'autres surprises, surtout le chap 9 (je crois que y'en a qui vont me maudire !) Sinon, pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, les chap sont courts parce que c'est pas une fic bien longue comme j'ai l'habitude d'en écrire ! Mais par-contre l'autre fic que je poste en même temps, elle en est à 43 chap et c'est pas prêt de finir ! Voilà, maintenant les RAR !_

**_Joana Melodya_**_ : Tu as encore changé de pseudo ? Oh, c'est pas grave, tant que je te reconnais ! Au fait, pour les reviews, c'est pas grave non plus si tu m'en mets pas à tous les chap, tant que tu m'en mets de temps en temps, ça me va ! Tu vois, j'suis pas difficile ! Moi aussi, j'écris une fic FMA mais je l'ai un petit peu commencée mais je m'occupe plutôt de terminer ma nouvelle fic (celle où j'ai posté le premier chap), voilà ! Donc je te souhaite bon courage pour ta fic à toi et puis plein de gros bisous !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Ma Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Ca y est, tu l'as eue la suite ! T'as vu, Sérénity ne s'est pas évanouie parce que son frangin. . . ben il est toujours là, son frangin ! Sauvé grâce à Jade, yes ! __JADE POWER ! Ok, j'arrête mon délire ! Faut dire que jade c'est ma petite préférée, je l'aime trop cette fille ! Et toi qui fais des misères à tes 2 amours, c'est pas une vie ! On passe le plus clair de notre temps à les couvrir de câlins et ils sont pas d'accord ! Sont jamais contents, ces stars ! j'ai pas encore le chap de Usurpatrice malgré elle mais c'est promis, dès que j'ai uploadé je vais le lire ! Au fait, tu as eu mon mail pour ta petite annonce que tu m'as passée par review interposée ! En tout cas, j'aurias bien accepté mais voilà, je bosse au guichet à la poste. Donc c'est pas possible pour ces vacances ! Désolée ! Donc voilà, je te fais plein de câlins (à Shaolan et Ray aussi) et je t'embrasse très fort !_

**_Kyras01_**_ : Merci pour le compliment ! Bisous !_

**_Louvegrise_**_ : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y a déjà eu 2 duels et c'est bien ceux que tu m'as dit dans ta review ! Tu sembles un peu perdue, je me trompe ? En tout cas, si t'as des questions, tu les poses ya pas de problèmes ! Eh oui, Joey s'est battu contre le vrai Marek qui a failli péter un câble quand Jade l'a envoyé bouler mais bon ! De toute façon, il est tellement cinglé qu'il pète tout le temps des câbles ! Et y'aura bien un retour de souvenirs mais pas pour maintenant, c'est un peu plus loin ! Alors sois patiente ! Gros bisous !_

**_Jetblack1979_**_ : Bien sûr, le vainqueur de ce duel, tout le monde s'y attendait de toute façon ! C'est tellement prévisible ! Et tu viens de découvrir un autre pouvoir de Jade, elle est trop forte, pas vrai ? Pardon, je m'égare ! A part ça, tes reviews sont toujours aussi constructives, j'en suis ravie et je constate que tu t'y connais en Duels de Monstres, je parie que tu y joues ! T'es plutôt doué, non ? Parce que vu toutes les infos que tu me donnes, tu dois être vachement câlé ! Je suis impressionnée ! Encore merci et gros bisous !_

**_Moonfree_**_ : Hum. . . T'as raison de pas faire de pronostics, on sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête des auteures, surtout quand elles sont toutes timbrées ! Tu verras dans le chap 9, j'étais dans ma période Sadisme extrême, alors forcément, ben j'ai épargné personne ! J'suis trop méchante ! Mais en fin de compte, ça s'arrange alors ya pas de soucis ! Finalement, je me dis que je suis aussi sadique que ce méchant Marek, le pauvre, tout le temps en train de se faire jeter par Jade ! Il a pas de chance quand même ! Alors, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Je te dis à la prochaine et gros bisous !_

**_Tite Diablesse_**_ : T'as raison, il faut que Jade se souvienne de sa vie passée mais c'est pas pour maintenant ! Alors patience ! Au fait, pour la review de mon autre fic, ya pas de soucis, tu la mets où tu veux, du moment que je puisse y répondre ! En ce qui concerne Golden, j'en parle un peu dans le chap 2 ! Allez, gros bisous !_

**_Syt The Evil Angel_**_ : Oui, c'est un duel équivalent à celui du manga, c'est pour ça que je suis passée rapidement là-dessus ! Pour arriver directement à la fin ! Ben oui, j'avais pas la tête à écrire un duel alors que je connaissais pas les cartes de Marek, j'étais encore novice à cette époque ! Bon, ça y est, je parie qu'après ça, tu veux encore la suite ! C'est fait pour ! lol Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !_

**_Regenerating Fire_**_ : C'est vrai que Jade et Yami vont devenir plus que des mais mais ça se précisera au fil de l'histoire ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes bien ma fic ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Bisous !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Oui, j'adore faire languir mes lecteurs ! Comme les auteurs, je crois ! Et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, cette manie ! Allez, big Kissou !_

**_Théalie_**_ : La pauvre Jade, tout le temps en train de péter des câbles, ça fatigue, à force ! Et ça énerve les méchants ! lol J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Kissou !_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Ouais, tout ce qui est pointu, on embarque ! Mais faut de la place pour les cacher, les Monsieurs et Madames pointus ! C'est pas grave, on les cache dans les poches !_

_Golden Sun : Moi j'suis prête, vous aussi ?_

_Yugi : Paré !_

_Tenshi : Moi aussi !_

_Et c'est parti ! On se dirige d'un pas déterminé vers le parc, le lieu de rendez-vous. Yami-Bakura, on aura ta peau !_

_Yugi : Voilà, on y est. Et maintenant ?_

_Tenshi : Maintenant, on attend. Peut-être qu'il va être en retard._

_Golden Sun : Eh regardez ! Y'a nos amis là-bas !_

_Je cours vers eux mais Yugi me retient._

_Yugi : Attends, c'est peut-être un piège !_

_Golden Sun : Euh. . . Pas bête !_

_Tenshi : On fait quoi alors ? Yami-Bakura, t'es où ? Montre-toi, espèce de méchant pas beau !_

_Un rire retentit au loin dans la forêt. Ca résonne et on aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout ! On lève la tête pour le chercher dans les arbres._

_Tenshi : Là-haut !_

_Yami-Bakura descend de l'arbre où il était perché._

_Golden Sun : T'es gonflé de nous faire attendre quand même ! Tu nous donnes rendez-vous et t'y es même pas !_

_Yami-Bakura : Silence ! J'ai un marché à vous proposer. Ou plutôt vous imposer un choix._

_Yugi : Dis toujours._

_Yami-Bakura : Je veux que les deux filles viennent avec moi. Si vous refusez, j'appuie sur ce bouton. Soit vous essayez de sauver votre Yami, soit vous essayez de sauver vos autres amis. Krukrukru. . ._

_Là, il nous montre d'un côté Yami avec un couteau pointu planté sous la gorge et d'un autre côté, les autres amis avec des couteaux plantés aussi sous la gorge. Oh là là, cruel dilemme !_

_Golden Sun : Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement malade !_

_Tenshi : Et pourquoi tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? De toute façon, c'est hors de question !_

_Yugi : Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Au départ tu en voulais à Yami, mais là c'est aux filles que tu en veux !_

_Golden Sun : Cherche pas, c'est un cinglé !_

_Donc voilà, il nous pose un cruel dilemme, je sais pas quoi faire ! On est désespérées ! Et Yugi non plus il sait pas quoi faire, pour que tout le monde soit sauvé ! Allez, je t'embrasse fort, et j'évite de griller un câble !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le huitième duelliste. _**_Enfin, pour ceux qui connaissent la série, y'aura pas de surprises mais il fallait que je le fasse et aussi la réaction de Jade face à ce duelliste. Bisous à tous !_


	6. Le huitième duelliste

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !_**

**_Je sais ce que vous pensez ! je suis très en retard et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça ! Mais j'ai déjà donné mes raisons dans l'autre fic que je publie en même temps que celle-là ! Pour me faire pardonner, voilà la suite et bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 6 : Le huitième duelliste**

Jade se réveilla sous le regard inquiet de Yugi. Elle reconnut sa chambre, mais que faisait-elle dans sa chambre ? Elle se redressa brutalement et remarqua Yugi à côté d'elle.

- Yugi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fait ?

Elle essaya de se souvenir mais impossible de se concentrer, sa tête lui faisait trop mal, il lui semblait que des marteaux lui tapaient les tempes comme des forcenés.

- Non, je ne me souviens de rien. . . Joey ! Comment va-t-il ?

- Reste tranquille ! Il est hors de danger et c'est grâce à toi.

Jade le regarda sans comprendre.

- Laisse, je te raconterai plus tard, opta Yugi. Kaiba va livrer son duel contre le finaliste qui reste, celui qui se terre dans ses appartements depuis le début.

- Allons-y, j'ai envie de savoir qui c'est.

Elle se dégagea de sa couverture et suivit Yugi. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux sur le pont et rejoignirent les autres. Marek était là et Kaiba aussi, déjà en place sur la plate-forme de duel. Il ne manquait plus que son adversaire et il se faisait attendre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Mon adversaire a peur de m'affronter ? pensa Kaiba, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Mais l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il avait parlé trop vite. Une femme masquée en sortit. Elle portait une robe blanche égyptienne moulante et avait couvert ses cheveux avec un foulard de la même couleur. Elle monta sur l'aire de combat en face de Kaiba.

- Qui es-tu pour oser me faire attendre ? s'énerva Kaiba.

Elle enleva son masque et s'adressa à l'arbitre sur sa gauche.

- Je suis Shizu Ishtar.

Kaiba, Yugi et Téa reconnurent la femme de l'exposition. Marek reconnut sa soeur. La vue de sa grande soeur réveilla le vrai Marek prisonnier du mal.

- Grande soeur ! Aide-moi ! appela-t-il.

Shizu fixa l'esprit maléfique qui avait pris possession du corps de son petit frère.

- Marek, je te sauverai ! pensa-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Alors, tu es venue pour me reprendre Obélisk le Tourmenteur ? intervint Kaiba à l'attention de Shizu.

- Pas seulement, Kaiba. Je suis ici parce que c'est le destin. Mon Collier du Millénium m'a montré le duel que nous allons livrer. Et tu vas perdre.

- Encore des histoires de contes égyptiens ! Tu n'en donc pas assez ? ricana-t-il.

- Tu as l'esprit toujours aussi étroit, Kaiba. Mais sache que tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin ! Je reprendrai Obélisk et ainsi je pourrai sauver Marek du mal. Je suis convaincue qu'il y a encore de la bonté en lui.

- Elle est complètement folle ! s'exprima Joey. On a déjà assez affaire avec un Ishtar alors vous n'imaginez pas avec deux Ishtar.

- Je suis maître de mon destin et je vais te le prouver en remportant ce duel !

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, dit Shizu en tirant ses cartes.

Ainsi, tout au long du duel, le Collier du Millénium informait Shizu sur le plan de Kaiba et elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'Obélisk allait provoquer sa propre chute. Mais Kaiba s'entêtait dans sa stratégie et ne la croyait pas une seule seconde. Autour d'eux, seuls Yugi et Marek connaissaient le pouvoir du Collier de Shizu mais étaient perplexes quant à la défaite de Kaiba. Jade avait remarqué que son étrange collier était du même style que l'objet que Yugi portait autour du cou. Etrange, sa marque de naissance ressemblait trait pour trait à ces symboles. Toutes ces coïncidences commencèrent à l'inquiéter sérieusement.

- Yugi, est-ce que cette femme a réellement des pouvoirs de médium ?

- Son pouvoir vient uniquement de son Collier du Millénium. Avec cet objet, elle peut voir dans le passé ainsi que dans le futur, répondit-il à Jade.

Toutes ces histoires de pouvoirs magiques et d'être maléfique l'inquitèrent davantage. Shizu posa son regard sur Jade, elle sentit une grande puissance émaner de cette jeune fille. Bizarrement, son Collier ne lui avait rien appris sur elle, à part qu'elle contrôlait une puissante carte. Shizu se souvint : lorsque Jade se battait contre Odion, elle avait clairement senti qu'un Dieu Egyptien avait été invoqué mais ce n'était pas l'une des trois cartes divines. Donc Jade possédait une carte de Dieu Egyptien dont même Shizu ignorait l'existence. . .

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire, elle en revint à son duel. Elle avait trois monstres devant elle pour protéger ses PV. Et la fin de Kaiba était proche. Il posa sur le terrain une carte magique qui lui permit de sacrifier les trois monstres de Shizu pour faire appel à sa carte de Dieu Egyptien : Obélisk le Tourmenteur. Kaiba était très fier de sa créature, et pourtant c'était ce monstre qui le ferait perdre. Jusqu'à présent, tout se passait comme le Collier du Millénium l'avait prévu. Ce que Kaiba ne savait pas, c'était que Shizu avait mis un virus en l'un de ses monstres. Après le sacrifice, le virus se retrouva à l'intérieur d'Obélisk. Et à l'instant où il lancerait son monstre à l'attaque, le virus le détruirait de l'intéreur et Kaiba perdrait tous ses PV.

Marek connaissait cette technique, quand ils étaient enfants, sa soeur et lui jouaient au Duel des Monstres et elle le battait en utilisant ce virus. Marek sut donc que Shizu avait gagné ce match. Il se détourna et commença à partir. Kaiba allait lancer Obélisk à l'attaque mais il se bloqua et des images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux. La Baguette du Millénium que Marek tenait dans sa main brilla fortement. Yugi, Jade et Shizu surent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ma Baguette réagit-elle ainsi ? se demanda Marek.

Kaiba vit l'image de son Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus gravé dans la pierre, ainsi que des flashes provenant de sa vie antérieure.

- Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est comme si mon Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus voulait attirer mon attention. . .

Les images s'arrêtèrent de défiler et Kaiba comprit clairement ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je sacrifie Obélisk le Tourmenteur et j'appelle le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! déclara-t-il.

Shizu n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle était persuadée qu'il lancerait Obélisk à l'attaque mais son Collier s'était trompé. . . pour la première fois. La Dragon Blanc attaqua Shizu et elle perdit tous ses PV. Kaiba fut déclaré vainqueur de son duel. Marek partit, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de sa Baguette.

Le visage de Shizu se radoucit, elle avait accepté sa défaite.

- Je dois te remercier, Kaiba, dit-elle, le visage empli d'espoir. Grâce à toi, je sais que je peux changer le destin de mon frère et que tout est possible, il suffit d'essayer.

- Hhum, je suis seul maître de mon destin et il en sera ainsi tant que je vivrai, lança Kaiba avant de s'en aller lui aussi.

- Vraiment très aimable, ironisa Mai.

- Excusez-moi, je vais voir Odion, prévint Jade.

- Attends, je viens avec toi, décida Yugi.

- Permettez-moi de me joindre à vous, intervint Shizu. J'aimerais aussi. . . voir Odion.

- Vous le connnaissez ? questionnna Téa.

Shizu hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Jade lui accorda ce qu'elle demandait. Finalement, tout le monde décida d'aller voir Odion et peut-être Shizu consentirait-elle à leur donner plus de détails sur Marek, son petit frère ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant que les autres étaient encore sur le pont, Marek en profita pour pénétrer dans la chambre d'Odion pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ricana en s'avançant vers le grand lit.

- Cher Odion, tu penseras à remercier mon père de m'avoir créé quand tu le verras. A présent, adieu.

Il brandit sa Baguette du Millénium mais une voix intervint :

- Lève ta main sur lui et je te poursuivrai de ma damnation éternelle !

C'était une voix féminine, mais ferme et autoritaire à la fois. Marek baissa son bras, furieux d'être sans cesse interrompu au moment il voulait se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

- Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi !

- Ne reconnais-tu donc pas ta déesse ? blâma la voix.

- Je suis mon seul maître ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Montre-toi à moins que tu aies peur !

Une fumée verte apparut de l'autre côté du lit d'Odion, et une femme fut matérialisée devant Marek qui la reconnut toute de suite.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu. . . tu es Hathor !

En effet, il avait devant lui la Déesse Hathor, la même Hathor qui figurait sur la carte divine de Jade. Mais celle-ci était bien réelle, en chair et en os, face à Marek.

- Oui, je suis la Déesse Hathor et tu sais de quoi est capable une Déesse de mon rang, n'est-ce pas ?

Marek blêmit, il ne manquait plus que ça, une Déesse pour contrecarrer ses plans.

- Je me suis vue dans l'obligation de venir en personne pour t'avertir, esprit du mal, poursuivit-elle. J'ai pris Odion, ainsi que Shizu, la soeur aînée du vrai Marek sous ma protection. Si tu daignes lever la main sur l'un ou l'autre, tu connaîtras une punition plus atroce que la mort en elle-même. Si tu tiens à rester dans ce corps, réfléchis à mon avertissement, conseilla Hathor, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Hathor disparut après avoir adressé un regard tendre à Odion. Marek n'eut d'autre choix que de partir lui aussi d'un pas pressé et coléreux. Il ne manquait plus que les Dieux ne s'immiscent dans cette guerre qui l'opposait au Pharaon Yami. Et cette Hathor, de quoi se mêlait-elle ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai vite passé le duel qui opposait Kaiba à Shizu mais pour ceux et celles qui ont suivi Bataille-Ville, ils retrouveront quelques similitudes avec la série (j'ai fait ce chap avec mes souvenirs) mais pour les autres, j'ai essayé d'être le plus clair possible, j'espère que j'ai embrouillé personne. . . Sinon, à part ça, voilà quelque chose qui est intéressant, la déesse Hathor en personne est venue faire chier Marek, et le combat promet d'être titanesque ! Préparez-vous à quelque chose bourré de rebondissements, au final, ça n'a plus rien d'un duel normal ! Mais faut pas que j'en dise trop, histoire de garder le suspense ! Les RAR, maintenant !_

**_Louvegrise_**_ : J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée en vacances ! Moi, j'ai bossé pour me faire des sous ! Voilà, après Jade qui pète un câble, c'est la déesse Hathor qui fout sa merde vers Marek, il est pas content le vilain pas beau ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! Allez bisous !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Je crois que tu vas ressortir tes armes anti-auteur sadique pour de bon et pour rester dans tes mains pendant que tu lis mes chap. . . Je sais, je mérite pas de vivre, pour tout ce que je vais faire ! Mais j'adore la souffrance moi, le sang, la baston ! Et je crois que toi et moi, on est de la même trempe ! Pas vrai, sadique va ! T'as vu ça, après Jade (la fille zarbi), c'est au tour de la déesse Hathor (la déesse zarbi) de faire son apparition ! Décidément le hasard fait trop bien les choses, et quand c'est moi le hasard, c'est encore mieux ! Et je te jure que Marek, ça va pas s'arranger. . . Si, peut-être à la fin. . . Mais t'imagine quand même pas que je vais tout te dire ! Au sujet du mystérieux duelliste, ben voilà, tu sais qui c'est ! Si tu suivais la série, t'aurais su depuis le début ! Sinan, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé de ce chap ? Je sais, il est court. . . Mais la fic en elle-même est courte, elle fait seulement 17 chap je crois ! J'ai voulu m'attarder sur la relation qui liait Yami et Jade, et le tournoi passait au second plan ! Bon d'accord, c'est que la deuxième fic Yugi-oh que j'écris dons elle est pas terrible Mais je te promets que tu vas faire la différence avec la fic des anges, parce que mon style s'est nettement amélioré ! Si si j't'assure ! Allez, tiens bien ton couteau de boucher en attendant la prochaine fois et sois pas trop impatiente ! Je t'embrasse très fort ! Et surtout ne martyrise pas trop tes amours !_

**_Moonfree_**_ : Eh oui, toujours au rendez-vous ! Je sais que tu es impatiente mais arme-toi de patience ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes bien ma fic, ça m'encourage à continuer de poster les chap, parce que cette fic est déjà terminée, elle attend d'être postée régulièrement (enfin, quand je suis pas débordée) ! Je te préviens tout de suite que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, juste un avertissement d'auteure ! Allez, je te fais des gros bisous ! T'es vraiment trop mignonne !_

**_Jetblack1979_**_ : Oui, Jade est belle et bien gentille, d'ailleurs c'est pas pour rien que j'en ai fait mon héroïne, je prendrais jamais une méchante pour héroïne d'une fic (sauf si j'ai fumé un joint avant de me lancer dans ce genre de délire) ! Et elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, sauf aux gros moucherons méchants pas beaux comme Marek par exemple ! Mais quand tu liras le chap 9, tu comprendras mieux certaines choses comme tous les autres lecteurs, je pense ! Encore merci et gros bisous !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Comme ça, t'étais en vacances ? C'était bien ? C'est dommage que tu pouvais pas continuer tes fics mais c'était pas une perte de temps puisque ton cerveau continue de travailler et de trouver des idées délirantes pour des fics tout aussi délirantes, comme l'auteure tu me diras ! Tu as aimé ? Tu me diras ça dans ta prochaine review, gros bisous !_

**_Luigia 13_**_ : Tu viens de me faire une bonne suggestion, et les dieux égyptiens seront de la partie ! D'ailleurs, Hathor vient d'apparaître ! Allez bisous !_

**_Tite Diablesse_**_ : Ben voilà, tu connais l'identité du huitième duelliste ! Et j'espère que cette suite te convient ou je te mets encore l'eau à la bouche ? Patience ! Pour t'aider à rester calme, je te fais plein de câlins !_

**_Théalie_**_ : Merci pour tous ces compléments ! Je t'embrasse sur les deux joues en attendant ta prochaine review !_

**_Joana Melodya_**_ : C'est clair que Téa est pas contente mais ça va lui passer surtout quand elle saura ce qu'elle va savoir sur Jade ! Y'en a toujours une qui fait des chichis ! Et Jade n'a pas fini de souffrir avec moi comme auteure, je vais pas la laisser tranquille ! Allez, plein de bisous pour toi !_

**_Tenshi_**_ : Tu t'es foutue dans un de ces pétrins, ma pauvre, et moi je sais plus quoi faire ! D'un côté, Yami et nos amis prisonniers, de l'autre, toi aux prises avec Yami-Bakura et pour finir, moi avec Yugi dans la panade !_

_Yugi : Lâche-la tout de suite !_

_Yami-Bakura : Pas question ! L'autre n'a qu'à venir, et je libérerai peut-être tes amis ! Hé hé !_

_Golden Sun : Yugi, je suis obligée, il tient Tenshi, je peux pas l'abandonner !_

_Yugi : Mais Golden. . ._

_Je m'avance un peu et je m'adresse à Yami-Bakura._

_Golden Sun : Relâche Tenshi et prends-moi à sa place !_

_Tenshi : T'es folle ! Fais pas ça !_

_Yami-Bakura : Je vous veux toutes les deux, et pis ta Tenshi est d'une charmante compagnie, je vais la garder avec moi !_

_Golden Sun : Et si je viens avec toi, tu promets de libérer Yami et les autres ?_

_Yami-Bakura : Tu as ma parole._

_Golden Sun : Bon d'accord. . ._

_Je commence à m'avancer vers lui mais Yugi m'appelle._

_Yugi : Attends !_

_Il court vers moi et me chuchote un truc à l'oreille en me passant un espèce de collier autour du cou._

_Yugi : C'est un émetteur, on vous retrouvera Tenshi et toi._

_Golden Sun : Merci Yugi._

_Je lui souris et rejoins Yami-Bakura et Tenshi._

_Golden Sun : Maintenant, libère nos amis._

_Yami-Bakura aussi sourit et nous fait disparaître tous les trois, en laissant Yami et les amis vers Yugi. Il accourt vers eux._

_Yugi : Ca va ?_

_Yami : Où les a-t-il emmenées ?_

_Yugi : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais j'ai placé un émetteur sur Golden. On va les retrouver avec ça._

_Yami : Faisons vite, c'est de ma faute, tout ce qui arrive._

_Yugi : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Yami : Parce que je n'aurais jamais dû partir. J'aurais dû rester pour les protéger !_

_Yugi : Ne dis pas ça, voyons. On va les retrouver, tu verras. . ._

_Bon, je vais laisser Yami à son désespoir. Poiur le moment, il faut trouver une solution que nous enfuir de l'endroit où Yami-Bakura nous a enfermées, mais comment faire ? On est toutes seules dans un endroit humide et froid. Mais il ne faut pas se décourager, Yugi et les autres vont nous retrouver grâce à l'émetteur ! Allez, je te fais tout plein de bisous et de câlins pour te réchauffer dans ce cachot froid et sombre !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Repos mérité. _**_Le premier round de la phase finale est terminé. Jade va faire un mauvais cauchemar, encore une explication dans le chap 9, ce chap 9, je m'en veux de vous bassiner avec ça ! Je vais finir par me faire assassiner moi ! Allez, gros kissous à tous et à bientôt !_


	7. Repos mérité

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !_**

**_Voilà, cette fois, j'ai mis moins de temps pour poster les nouveaux chap ! Mais j'espère que ce sera pas toujours comme ça. . . Mais je peux rien prévoir à l'avance, je suis désolée ! Donc voilà le chap 7, bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 7 : Repos mérité**

Shizu, Jade, Yugi et ses amis pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Odion. Shizu se sentit triste de le voir dans un tel état.

- Il est toujours inconscient, dit Jade.

Elle remarqua un papier sur la table de chevet, elle le prit et lut à haute voix :

- Votre ami a besoin de beaucoup de repos, il sera sur pieds dans peu de temps.

- Le médecin est déjà passé, déduisit Duke.

- Ça n'a pas l'air grave. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, culpabilisa Jade.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, assura Shizu en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est simplement par hasard que tu t'es battue contre Odion.

- Vous semblez le connaître, déclara Joey.

- Oui, il fait partie de ma famille depuis de nombreuses années.

Et Shizu raconta l'histoire de sa famille, le clan Ishtar. Shizu avait 4 ans quand Marek est venu au monde. Il était tout désigné pour devenir le Gardien du Tombeau du Pharaon. Leur père n'avait jamais accepté Odion dans sa famille, il fut engagé au service du jeune Marek. Marek étudiaut, apprenait tout ce qui était nécessaire à la formation de Gardien du Tombeau mais il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Odion s'était proposé de subir le rituel d'initiation à sa place mais le père de Marek avait refusé catégoriquement. Le jour du rituel de Marek, Odion avait lui aussi suivi son propre rituel en espérant ainsi appartenir à sa famille pour toujours. Mais depuis ce fameux jour, Marek n'était plus le même. . . Une nuit, Shizu et Marek étaient sortis voir le monde extérieur sans le dire à leur père qui avait fini par tout découvrir, il a puni Odion pour les avoir couverts. Quand Marek a découvert ce que son père avait fait subir à Odion, il est rentré dans une colère noire et son autre lui-même avait pris le dessus. Il s'empara de la Baguette du Millénium et tua son père de sang-froid. . .

Shizu savait que son petit frère était profondément désolé pour son acte, elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait le sauver mais elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule.

- C'est absurde ! réagit Joey. Marek est tout ce qu'il y a de plus maléfique, il n'y a plus rien de bon en lui !

- Non, intervint calmement Jade. Je suis d'accord avec Shizu, on peut sauver son petit frère et bannir l'esprit maléfique qui a pris possession de son corps. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je sais qu'il reste un espoir.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu espères te racheter auprès de Shizu ! C'est à cause de toi que ce Désaxé a pris le contrôle !

Cette réplique refroidit Jade. Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Joey n'avait pas tort. Si Jade n'avait pas lancé Hathor sur Odion, il serait toujours en bonne santé et Marek serait resté le même. Le silence fut rompu par Mai.

- Joey, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'accuser Jade ?

Jade baissa la tête et serra les poings.

- Laisse, Mai, Joey a raison. Je suis désolée, Shizu, s'excusa-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'arrêta. Elle frappa le mur du poing, elle en avait assez de toute cette histoire.

- Jade ? appela Yugi.

Jade releva la tête et essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers Yugi, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Yugi ne put y lire que de la fatigue.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Yugi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait être un murmure.

- Joey ne pensait pas. . .

- Ecoute Yugi, serait-il possible de ne plus parler de tout ça jusqu'à demain ? J'aimerais dormir l'esprit tranquille. . . s'il te plaît.

Elle hésita avant de continuer son chemin vers sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle avait été odieuse envers Yugi sur ce coup-là. Mais elle était sur les nerfs et en avait marre de s'excuser à tout bout de champ.

Shizu rejoignit Yugi qui regardait Jade s'éloigner.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est énervée et ne veut parler à personne, répondit Yugi.

- Elle a besoin de temps. . . Yugi, je voudrais te donner quelque chose.

Elle enleva son Collier du Millénium et le lui tendit.

- Prends-le, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais le Collier et le Puzzle du Millénium renforceront ton pouvoir et vous aideront, le Pharaon Yami et toi, à trouver des éléments de réponse concernant votre destinée.

Yugi prit l'objet et remercia Shizu de l'aide précieuse qu'elle lui apportait. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Shizu, souhaita Yugi.

Yugi revint dans ses appartements en fixant ses deux objets du Millénium. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils l'aideraient à lever le voile sur le passé de Yami.

- Yami.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Yugi ?

- Cette histoire est de moins en moins claire. Plus ça va et plus ça m'échappe. Si ça continue comme ça, je ne vais plus rien comprendre et je ne pourrais plus t'aider.

- Moi aussi, je me pose des questions. Mais j'ai remarqué une chose. Depuis qu'on a fait la connaissance de Jade, les événements étranges ne font que se multiplier.

- Je crois que Jade est un mystère à elle seule. Mais attendons un peu, nous en apprendrons un peu plus, enfin je l'espère.

Yami hocha la tête.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous devons gagner ce tournoi pour sauver l'humanité.

- Oui.

- Allez, il faut que tu dormes pour reprendre des forces. Demain, nous devrons livrer un autre duel.

- Oui, et nous serons prêts !

Tout le monde se mit au lit après l'extinction des feux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade se retrouva dans un endroit illuminé par les puissants rayons du soleil, une grande salle vaste. Les piliers et colonnes colorés et le plafond haut semblaient indiquer qu'elle se trouvait dans un temple, un temple égyptien. Elle tourna la tête et à côté d'elle se tenait un homme. Etrangement, la vision du décor était très nette mais celle de l'homme était floue, tellement floue qu'elle ne pouvait que distinguer un doux sourire qui lui était adressé. Jade se sentit envahir par un sentiment de bien-être. L'homme lui caressa la joue, mais il disparut et tout fut sombre autour d'elle. La cité était éclairée par des flammes ravageant tout sur leur passage. Puis elle aperçut l'homme loin devant elle. Elle courut pour le rejoindre mais un rayon d'énergie lui traversa la poitrine de part en part. Cette douleur si atroce. . .

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !

Jade se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante. Elle transpirait ; des sueurs froides. Elle haletait encore, elle se toucha le visage pour voir si elle était bien réelle. Dieu merci, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais un cauchemar si étrange et effrayant, un cauchemar qui paraissait. . . si réel ! Elle reprit une respiration normale et se rallongea, la mine soucieuse. Cette douleur, elle l'avait bien ressentie et c'était comme si elle était en train de mourir !

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier ce maudit cauchemar. Mais rien à faire, elle revoyait toujours les mêmes images dans sa tête. Elle s'efforça de trouver un peu de repos et pour le reste de la nuit elle resta dans un demi-sommeil et ce, jusqu'à l'aube.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon, je sais, certains d'entre vous ont encore cette impression de déjà vu, mais j'avais bien prévenu que je refaisais Bataille-Ville à ma sauce alors, j'y peux rien je suis désolée ! Notre Petite Jade vient encore de faire un rêve très étrange et là, il était super violent ce rêve quand même, mais encore une fois, vous aurez toutes les réponses dans le chap 9 (je sais, je vous fais languir avec ce chap 9, je vais me faire tuer, moi) ! Allez maintenant, les RAR !_

_**Ridelliz** : Oui, moi aussi, je la trouve trop belle, Shizu, et en plus elle est trop douce ! Et tu verras, dans mon autre fic, elle est trop mieux, enfin moi, je la trouve trop mieux, et j'ai fait des petites scènes de fraternité entre Marek et elle, je trouve ça trop chou ! Mais je te laisseras les découvrir quand je mettrais les chap en question ! Bon, j'arrête avec Shizu, je te saoûle avec elle ! Et t'as bien raison, Marek c'est bien un psychopathe à 2 balles, et je t'assure que y'aura pas que Hathor qui va se mêler de tout ça, j'ai tout un tas de surprises en réserve ! Et garde tous tes armes anti-auteur–sadique au chaud, tu vas en avoir besoin et très bientôt ! Sur le nombre de chap, je trouve aussi que 17 chap c'est un peu court mais je me rattrape dans « Quand les anges s'en mêlent », c'est pas prêt de finir, avec 53 chap, y'a le temps ! Allez, je t'embrasse très très fort et j'attends aussi tes fics avec beaucoup d'impatience (à supposer que j'ai le temps de les lire) ! Kissous !_

_**Lune d'Argent** : T'es gonflée quand même ! J'ai déjà eu toutes tes reviews en avant-première et je te signale que Neiphtys est pas encore apparue ! Et moi aussi, je l'aime bien, ma chérie Neiphtys, et si les lecteurs qui lisent les reviews me posent sur cette mystérieuse Neiphtys, c'est toi que je tuerais en premier ! Bisous quand même !_

_**Syt The Evil Angel** : Là, je parie que tu te poses encore plus de questions, pas vrai ? Je te laisse à ton intense réflexion ! lol Bisous !_

_**Camlia : **Je sais que mes chap sont courts mais c'est pas ma faute si je les coupe trop tôt parce que après ils sont trop longs, et ça me plaît pas trop ! par-contre le chap 9 est long et j'ai fait exprès ! Allez, j'attends de lire la suite de ta fic en attendant ta prochaine review ! Kissous !_

_**Moonfree** : Je sais, je suis en retard. . . Mais j'ai été atteinte de la flematite aigüe, tu connais ? C'est une maladie très fréquente chez les auteurs de fics ! lol Oui, Jade va bientôt découvrir toute la vérité sur son passé, et bien sûr tout deviendra bien plus clair, pour elle mais aussi pour notre Pharaon ! Ta question est très pertinente sur Hathor ! Tu as raison, j'aurais pu prendre Horus ou Anubis, mais j'ai préféré choisir une déesse pour Jade, et les déesses égyptiennes, j'en connais pas des masses, à part Isis et Neiphtys mais je pouvais pas prendre celles-là pour une raison que tu comprendras plus tard ! Et puis, le choix de Hathor m'a été insipiré de la série Stargate SG-1, mais y'a une différence, dans cette série Hathor est méchante alors que dans la fic, elle est du côté des gentils ! Voilà, je suis désolée su je te laisse un peu dans le flou ! Je te fais un énorme kissou !_

_**Thealie** : Et non, je fais pas dans le minus, les dieux en personne, manquait plus que ça ! La série Yugi-oh se lance dans le surnaturel avec la saison Doom, pourquoi pas moi, lol ? Allez, merci pour tes encouragements, je t'embrasse fort !_

_**Emilie Rosier** : Eh ben, Yugi et les autres te causent des misères ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire intervenir d'autres Dieux en cartes mais je voulais mettre l'accent sur une quatrième carte de dieu égyptien que personne connaît sauf Jade, et puis y'en a que trois et en un seul exemplaire, c'est peu, autant rajouter une autre ! Allez, je te laisse martyriser la bande à Yugi (quoique moi non plus, je m'en prive pas, lol) ! Kissous !_

_**Jetblack1979** : Merci pour tes compliments, je peux t'annoncer que Hathor n'a pas fini de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Marek et maintenant Odion est sous sa protection, ainsi que Shizu ! Ben oui, j'ai vu que cette solution pour empêcher Marek d'envoyer Odion au Royaume des Ombres, qui de mieux qu'une déesse pour foutre un psychopathe en rogne ? Allez, je te laisse mais pas sans un gros kissou pour toi ! Et encore merci pour chaque review que tu me laisses !_

_**Joana Melodya** : Et oui, Hathor se mêle de la partie et de ce qui la regarde pas ! Et y'aura pas qu'elle, c'est moi qui le dis ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ça intéressant, mais c'est vrai que c'est dur de suivre le fil de l'histoire quand j'uploade pas souvent mais je peux pas faire autrement ! Allez, je t'embrasse fort !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Première demi-finale. **Je vous le dis tout de suite, vous aurez envie de me tuer à la fin du prochain chap ! J'ai eu la même réaction de la part de ma soeur qui lit tout en avant-première ! Elle m'a lancé un regard noir avant de me dire : « Tu me continues ça et tout de suite ! » Et je tiens à préciser que ce sera un long chap, plus long que les précédents ! Gros kissous à tous !_


	8. Première demi finale

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !_**

**_Oh là là, j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon boulot me prend tout mon temps ! C'est vrai que je me lève tôt et quand je rentre, je fais une sieste et j'ai à peine le temps de faire quelque chose que la journée est déjà finie ! C'est désespérant ! Allez, voilà le chap 8, bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 8 : Première demi-finale**

Jade se leva et mit sa veste, elle attacha ses cheveux en une demi-couette comme à son habitude et enfila ses chaussures. Elle s'assit à la table et passa en revue toutes ses cartes.

- Bien , mon jeu est puissant, comme celui des trois autres, Yugi, Marek et Kaiba. Il falloir penser stratégie, tout à l'heure, pensa-t-elle.

Elle introduisit son jeu dans le disque qu'elle passa à son poignet. Elle sortit d'un pas déterminé et rencontra Yami dans le couloir.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

- Bonjour Jade.

- Euh. . . Yami, pendant que j'y suis. . . Pardon pour hier, j'ai été un peu sèche avec toi. . . euh, avec Yugi.

- Ce n'est rien, on était tous énervés et fatigués hier soir.

Jade se sentit soulagée que Yami et Yugi ne lui en veuillent pas. En passant, même Joey paraissait de meilleure humeur que la veille à en juger par sa pêche. Le petit groupe d'amis se rendit dans la grande salle, Kaiba et Marek s'y trouvaient déjà.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut faire le tirage au sort ! ordonna Kaiba.

- Euh. . . c'est moi ou il y a plus de boules dans le sélecteur qu'hier ? remarqua Mai en observant la machine.

En effet, la veille, il n'y avait que huit boules dans le sélecteur mais là, il paraissait y en avoir le double. L'arbitre donna quelques précisions :

- Il n'y a plus que quatre duellistes en course. Chaque duelliste a quatre boules portant son numéro. Donc la probabilité de voir s'affronter deux duellistes est multipliée par quatre.

- Ah ouais, ce système est beaucoup plus intéressant que le précédent, reconnut Joey.

Le sélecteur se mit en route au signal de l'arbitre. Après quelques secondes, une boule en sortit.

- Le numéro 6, Jade Carter !

Jade serra les poings et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. La sélecteur tourna encore pendant quelques interminables secondes. Une autre boule en sortit :

- Jade Carter contre Yugi Mûto !

Jade et Yami se fixèrent pendant un moment puis Jade détourna les yeux et suivit l'arbitre dans l'ascenseur. Yami en fit de même.

Sur le pont, ils furent rejoints par les spectateurs : les amis de Yugi, Kaiba et Marek. Jade et Yami montèrent sur la plate-forme de duel.

- Bonne chance, souhaita Jade.

- Bonne chance, souhaita Yami.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller se placer. Le duel allait se dérouler sous les rayons d'un soleil matinal qui pointait à l'horizon.

- Que le duel commence ! annonça l'arbitre.

- A nous deux ! crièrent les duellistes.

Les compteurs s'affichèrent à 4000. Jade tira une carte qu'elle joua retournée. Puis elle invoqua un monstre :

- J'appelle Mini-fée en mode défense (400/300) ! C'est à toi !

- Je pose deux cartes faces cachées ainsi que Lutin Cornu en mode attaque (1000/700) ! Lutin Cornu, attaque Mini-fée !

Le Lutin Cornu s'exécuta et désintégra le monstre de Jade. Mais elle sourit :

- Merci, tu as activé ma carte piège. Retour en force ! Ma Mini-fée revient et ses PA et PD ont triplé. Mini-fée, envoie Lutin Cornu au Cimetière !

Yami dut mettre sa carte au Cimetière et perdit 200 PV.

- Bien, te connaissant, tu es capable et mettre au point des stratégies plutôt tortueuses, poursuivit Jade. Alors je vais essayer de te faire réfléchir deux fois avant de m'attaquer. Je joue la carte magique Energie Négative !

- A quoi sert cette carte ? demanda Yami.

- Chaque fois que l'un de tes monstres attaquera directement mes PV, ceux que je perdrai seront ajoutés aux PA d'une carte monstre que j'aurai en main. Alors fais attention, quelque soit le monstre concerné par l'effet de cette carte, je pourrais le jouer contre toi.

Elle avait raison, il devait réfléchir avant de penser à atteindre les PV de Jade, car au final elle pourrait très bien invoquer un puissant monstre avec un grand nombre de PA.

- Et je joue aussi Rongeur Cosmique (800/1100) en mode défense, conclut-elle avant de passer la main.

- Je joue le Gardien Celte en mode attaque (1400/1200) ! Gardien Celte, attaque Mini-fée !

Ce qu'il fit. Jade perdit 200 PV.

- Merci encore ! J'ai activé le pouvoir spécial de ma Mini-fée. Avant d'être envoyée au Cimetière, elle a transféré ses PA au Rongeur Cosmique que je permute en mode attaque. Rongeur Cosmique, attaque le Gardien Celte !

- Trou Noir ! dévoila Yami.

Le Rongeur se lança à l'attaque mais il tomba dans un trou avant d'avoir pu atteindre le Gardien Celte. Jade perdit 600 PV supplémentaires et retomba à 3200 et Yami en avait 3800. Le Rongeur Cosmique fut détruit par la carte piège du Trou Noir posée par Yami.

- Bien joué, reconnut-elle, mais ce n'est que le début. Finis donc ton tour, je te prépare une contre-attaque digne de ce nom.

- Je joue Kuriboh en mode défense (300/200) ainsi qu'une carte retournée.

Yami aurait pu envoyer le Gardien Celte à l'attaque des PV de Jade, mais visiblement la carte Energie Négative l'en empêchait. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de détruire cette carte.

- Je joue une carte magique, Appel au Monstre, ce qui me permet d'invoquer un puissant monstre sans sacrifier qui que ce soit ! Sorcier Noir, montre-toi (2400/1700) ! Je pose aussi cette carte face cachée. Sorcier Noir, attaque le Gardien Celte !

Le Sorcier Noir lança un rayon enflammé sur le Gardien Celte qui fut digitalisé. Yami redescendit à 2800 PV.

- Tu n'as plus qu'une boule de poils pour protéger tes PV, fit Jade, légèrement moqueuse.

- Tu te trompes, je n'ai pas qu'un seul Kuriboh mais une horde illimitée ! Multiplication !

Bientôt, Yami se retrouva avec une armée de boules de poils en mode défense. Jade fronça les sourcils, cette inépuisable armée allait sérieusement la gêner.

- Je joue aussi Gardna, le Bouclier Géant que je sacrifie avec l'un de mes Kuriboh pour invoquer le Magicien des Ténèbres (2500/2100) !

Jade pâlit, le monstre en qui son adversaire avait le plus confiance venait d'appraître.

- Magicien des Ténèbres, attaque le Sorcier Noir !

- Bulle de protection !

Une bulle magique enveloppa le Sorcier Noir, l'attaque du Magicien des Ténèbres n'eut aucun effet. La bulle disparut aussitôt après avoir servi. Jade souffla un grand coup, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu. Elle se ressaisit et finit son tour :

- Je pose le Mage Blanc en mode défense (1000/500) et une carte magique, Magie Antique qui rajoute 700 PA à mon Sorcier Noir ! Sorcier, attaque le Magicien des Ténèbres !

Il y eut une explosion mais le Magicien de Yami était toujours là, l'armée de Kuriboh l'avait protégé. Et comme ils étaient en mode défense, Yami ne perdit pas un seul PV. Jade tapa le sol du pied, franchement agacée par cette peluche qui n'arrêtait pas de se multiplier.

- C'est pas vrai !

Ce fut à Yami de jouer :

- Je pose le Guerrier Magnétique Gamma (1700/1500) en mode attaque ! Gamma, attaque le Mage Blanc !

- Provocateur de Néant !

Une main sortant du sol attrapa le monstre de Yami et l'envoya tout droit au Cimetière des Cartes. Yami perdit 700 PV. Celui-ci ne comprit pas la stratégie de Jade, tout comme les duellistes présents. Pourquoi se donnait-elle autant de mal pour protéger ses monstres ?

- J'ai besoin d'eux pour plus tard, je ne peux pas me permettre de les perdre, pensa-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle tira une carte, elle eut un sourire rassuré.

- Je joue l'Elégante Charité, je tire trois nouvelles cartes et j'en mets deux au Cimtière.

Elle fit son tri et examina son nouveau jeu. Elle regarda Yami par-dessus ses cartes, elle eut un sourire sadique.

- Tout d'abord, je vais neutraliser ta défense de Kuriboh, je joue une Carte désenvoûtante, elle neutralise toutes les cartes magiques dévoilées sur le terrain.

L'armée de Kuriboh se volatilisa, il n'en restait plus qu'un, toujours en mode défense.

- Ensuite, j'appelle le Petit Ange en mode attaque et je le sacrifie avec le Mage Blanc pour invoquer le Gardien du Temple d'Hathor (2500/2000) en mode attaque !

Le fameux Gardien apparut, c'était un dragon encore plus puissant que celui de Joey. Il était vraiment très impressionnant.

- Enfin, je termine en posant une carte face cachée, conclut Jade. Sorcier Noir, attaque le Magicien des Ténèbres !

- Chapeaux Magiques ! cria Yami.

- Quoi !

Quatre Chapeaux géants apparurent protégeant le Magicien de sTénèbres et le Guerrier Magnétique Gamma. Malheureusement pour Jade, le Sorcier Noir atteignit un Chapeau vide. Il n'y en avait plus que trois sur le terrain.

- Tu commences à m'énerver avec tes tours de passe-passe ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Allez Jade, choisis un Chapeau et lance ton Gardien à l'attaque, incita-t-il tout sourire.

- Comme tu voudras ! Gardien, attaque le Chapeau du centre !

Jade attendit, elle espérait sincèrement avoir atteint l'un des monstres adverses. Après tout, elle avait deux chances sur trois d'y être parvenue.

- Pas de chance, ce Chapeau était aussi vide, sourit Yami.

Jade eut du mal à garder son calme. Le Maître desJeux avait un réel don pour mettre ses adversaires sur les nerfs. Ce fut à Yami de jouer :

- Je joue Destruction de la Carte ! Nous devons mettre nos cartes en main au Cimetière et en tirer cinq nouvelles.

Ils le firent tous les deux. Ils regardèrent leur nouveau jeu. Ils restèrent figés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Yugi aurait-il tiré Sliffer le Dragon du Ciel ? se demanda Kaiba.

Marek et Kaiba remarquèrent que Jade et Yami avaient la même expression sur le visage.

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient tous les deux tiré leur carte de Dieu Egyptien, pensa Marek.

Jade sortit de sa rêverie et en revint à son adversaire.

- Ça y est ? Tu as fini ton tour ? le pressa-t-elle.

- Non, pas encore. Je désactive les Chapeaux Magiques et je sacrifie mes trois monstres pour faire appel à . . . Sliffer le Dragon du Ciel !

Yami posa sa carte sur le disque de duel. Le ciel éclairé par les rayons émergeants du soleil levant devint soudainement sombre, une colonne de lumière intense traversa le tourbillon de nuages noirs, un violent vent se leva, Sliffer était en train d'apparaître.

- Enfin, Sliffer, se réjouit Kaiba.

- Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant, poursuivit Marek.

Le Dragon rouge entoura le dirigeable de toute sa longueur et fit face à une Jade terrifiée.

- Ça y est, Jade est fichue, déduisit Joey.

- Elle se serait bien battue, complimenta Mai.

- Ce sont vraiment de grands duellistes, felicita Téa.

- Est-ce que l'apparition de ce dragon signifie que Jade a perdu ? demanda Sérénity.

- Oui, répondit Duke, elle va y laisser tous ses PV.

- Yugi a fait fort sur ce coup-là ! conclut Tristan.

Shizu, restée auprès d'Odion, eut un pressentiment.

- Le Pharaon vient de faire appel à Sliffer.

Sur le pont, Yami regarda Jade qui le fixait aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le regard de Jade lui disait de lancer son monstre à l'attaque sans hésiter. Sliffer avait 4000 PA car Yami avait quatre cartes dans la main, mais sa puissance de feu était si grande qu'il pouvait détruire les deux monstres de Jade. La puissance d'un Dieu Egyptien allait bien au-delà de son nombre de PA.

- Sliffer, décime ses monstres ! ordonna Yami de toutes ses forces.

- Retour à l'envoyeur ! cria Jade en dévoilant sa carte retournée.

L'attaque de Sliffer fut renvoyée droit sur lui mais il resta intact, jamais un Dieu Egyptien ne sera détruit par sa propre attaque, il était bien trop puissant ! Ce qui surprit Jade et l'assistance au plus haut point. Jade se ressaisit vite, il fallait qu'elle joue.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Yami ! dit-elle, la respiration saccadée et tremblante. Je joue Créature Diabolique et je le sacrifie ainsi que le Sorcier Noir et le Gardien du Temple d'Hathor pour faire appel à la toute puissante Déesse Hathor et je sacrifie également deux cartes magiques, Multiplication et Sceptre Ailé ! HATHOR, MONTRE-TOI !

Kaiba fit un rapide calcul pour évaluer la puissance d'Hathor. En faisant la somme des points des monstres sacrifiés et en ajoutant les points du Sceptre Ailé, il arriva à 8400 PA et 4800 PD pour Hathor. Là, c'était Yami qui était en difficulté. . .

Le tonnerre éclata et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel assombri, le vent se fit plus violent que jamais et le dirigeable se mit à trembler. Toiut le monde dut se retenir à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, mais Yami et Jade restèrent immobiles, attendant la venue d'Hathor. Des éclairs s'abattirent sur le terrain devant Jade et Hathor apparut dans toute sa splendeur et plus puissante que jamais. Les deux Dieux Egyptiens se firent face et l'atmosphère devint électrisante.

Shizu se leva brutalement.

- Une Déesse vient d'être invoquée. . . Hathor, la carte de Jade, finit-elle par comprendre.

Sur le pont, Marek et Kaiba furent pleinement satisfaits. Un combat entre deux Dieux Egyptiens.

- Hathor est de loin la carte divine la plus forte du jeu Duels de Monstres ! se réjouit Kaiba.

- Il me faut cette carte, s'enquit Marek.

Les amis de Yugi en restèrent tous bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

- Oh oh, Yugi a du souci à se faire ! plaignit Joey.

- Hathor est encore plus puissante que Sliffer ! s'écria Mai.

- Elle est même plus puissante que la dernière fois, corrigea Téa.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est effrayant ! s'exclama Sérénity.

- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle du spectacle, s'enthousiasma Tristan.

- Jade a bel et bien gagné, comprit Duke.

Sur la plate-forme de duel, une atmosphère étrange régnait. Jade et Yami, derrière leurs monstres, se fixaient sans ciller un seul instant. Les vents et courants d'air mettaient leur résistance à rude épreuve. Yami se portait bien mais Jade était un peu essoufflée à force de résister à ces courants plus ou moins violents. Le vent fit voler les pans de sa veste et Yami crut apercevoir quelque chose, cela attira son attention. Sa vision fut plus claire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de surprise.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. . .

Et pourtant, c'était bien réel : Jade avait le symbole du Millénium tatoué sur son épaule droite ! Jade se demanda quel était le problème, Yami réagissait bizarrement. Elle baissa les yeux sur le Puzzle, le symbole du Millénium se mit à briller, le même symbole apparut sur leur front, les quatre marques du Millénium brillèrent intensément et éblouirent les personnes alentours. Yami et Jade ne bougeaient plus. Des images se mirent à défiler devant leurs yeux, les images d'une vie passé. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C'est vraiment très bizarre. . . Pourquoi je sens des regards meurtriers braqués sur moi tout d'un coup ? Je pense que certains ne vont pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout apprécier cette fin de chap ! Je pense en particulier à une très bonne amie à moi qui vient de ressortir son arme qu'elle tenait bien au chaud spécialement pour moi, hein ma Lyly ? Allez, avant qu'on me traite de suicidaire, je passe aux RAR !_

**_Moonfree_**_ : Je pensais pas que Jade était aussi réaliste que tu le dis, enfin merci je suis flattée ! T'en fais pas dans le prochain chap, tu vas tout comprendre mais les pires épreuves restent encore à venir ! Eh non, j'en ai pas marre de la faire souffrir, cette pauvre Jade, ma Jadounette à mouah ! La souffrance, c'est mon dada quotidien ! Avant que je pète définitivement un câble, je te fais un gros mimi sur tes deux joues !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Je crois que là, tu vas me tuer pour de bon ! Vi vi, j'en suis sûre et certaine ! Et oui, t'as raison, Yaminouchet a fini (enfin) par saisir le truc qui était pourtant évident à comprendre : sauver l'humanité ! Et un point pour Yaminouchet ! De toute façon, dans toutes les saisons, c'est pareil, alors, même avec le ravagé de Dartz, le grand méchant de la nouvelle saison, l'est complètement fou ce malade ! Mais tous les méchants sont fous alors pourquoi ça changerait ? Et Marek, parlons-en de Marek, c'est clair, qu'il arrive pas à la cheville de Shizu, même si il est gentil et tout mignon dans l'autre fic. . . Franchement, Shizu, c'est une femme magnifique et sa mère elle est exactement pareille, sinon plus douce encore ! Alors que Marek, il a plus hérité de son maboule de père. . . Mais on est pas là pour discuter des malheurs de ce pauvre Marek, bichette n'a pas été gâté par la vie ! Allez, ne range pas tout de suite ton arme anti-auteur-sadique parce que t'as pas fini de t'en servir, c'est moi qui le dis, alors garde-le bien dans un coin à portée de main si possible ! lol Je te fais plein de bisous !_

**_Syt The Evil Angel_**_ : Bien sûr que tu te poses des questions, comme tout le monde ! Mais la réponse est au prochain chap ! Prends ton mal en patience ! Kissous !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Oui, pauvre Jadounette, mais j'ai loin d'en avoir fini avec elle. . . Et pour ton plus grand bonheur, le chap 9 fait 17 pages sous Word, tu vas en avoir des choses à lire, même moi, j'en voyais pas le bout quand j'ai saisi ce chap mais j'ai finalement terminé ! Allez, je comprends que tu as du boulot, moi aussi ! Fais ce que tu as à faire et ensuite tu pourras penser à poster la suite de ta fic ! Je te fais des gros kissous !_

**_Joana Melodya_**_ : C'est vrai que ça fait un bail que t'as pas posté quelque chose mais j'espère au moins que tu avances bien dans la rédaction de tes fics ! Et j'espère aussi que cette suite t'a plu même si elle se termine en queue de poisson ! Je sais, c'est pas marrant mais bon. . . Allez, je te laisse mais avec tous plein de kissous !_

**_Jetblack1979_**_ : J'ai bien reçu tes deux mails et je les ai lus, ainsi que ton idée de fic Fushigi Yugi. J'ai reconnu des similitudes entre les deux histoires. En fait, c'est la même chose sauf que tu introduis en plus les persos de Yugi-oh. Pour être franche, quand j'ai lu, j'ai pensé que ça ferait une histoire super complète avec plein de persos et plein de complications comme on les aime dans les mangas et j'ai aussi pensé que tu avais beaucoup d'imagination et de la suite dans les idées. J'en ai parlé à mes soeurs, elles ont pensé que c'était une fic très complexe et aussi très originale mais avec beaucoup de persos. . . Si j'ai bien compté, ça fait à peu près 30, c'est super dur à gérer et au bout d'un moment je vais finir à m'emmêler les pinceaux (déjà que mon cerveau est sur le point d'exploser à chaque fois que j'écris un duel). Mais je me demandais un truc : pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de l'écrire cette fic, après tout ce sont tes idées et je serais ravie de t'apporter un peu d'aide si tu coinces à un moment ou à un autre ! Je t'assure, tu devrais aussi te lancer dans l'écriture, tu as beaucoup d'idées et honnêtement, toi seul peux te retrouver dans tout ça (je t'avoue que j'ai un peu été perdue en lisant). Je ne dis pas que ton idée est mauvaise, au contraire, c'est une fic qui a de l'avenir et si tu n'as pas la motivation de la faire seul, on peut toujours la faire en co-écriture ! Je te propose mon aide, si tu as besoin de moi pour un truc ou un autre, tu n'auras qu'à me demander, j'essaierais de faire ce que tu attendras de moi mais promets-moi au moins d'essayer de commencer ce cross-over, d'accord ? Et après j'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne. Je te promets qu'une fois que tu auras goûté à l'écriture, tu pourras plus t'en passer ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu (enfin je me doute que tu es déçu) et si tu veux la faire en co-écriture avec moi, j'accepterais avec plaisir ! Voilà ce que je pensais de tes idées, l'idée de base est très bien mais il faut encore les mettre et les enchaîner de manière à en faire une bonne fic et c'est une autre paire de manches, c'est tout sauf facile ! Merci de m'avoir demandé mon avis et il est normal et que je sois honnête avec toi ! Allez, je t'embête pas plus longtemps, je te fais plein de kissous !_

**_Théalie_**_ : Si tu trouves les rêves de Jade violents, alors là c'est encore pire ! Bisous !_

**_Emilie Rosier_**_ : Alors comme ça, tu as une idée de fic sur la vie antérieure de Marek ? Hum, c'est intéressant, même si mon chouchou c'est Yaminouchet ! Ouais, et t'as raison de les menacer, la bande à Yugi, il faut savoir se faire respecter en tant qu'auteur ultra-sadique ! Je te laisse les martyriser comme il se doit, de mon côté, je pense que je vais me lancer dans une fic qui me travaillait le cerveau depuis un bon moment déjà ! Allez, kissous !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : De l'ombre à la lumière. _**_Un chap bourré de révélations et comme l'indique le titre, tout s'éclaire ! En résumé, c'est carrément le récit des vies antérieures de Yami et Jade. . . Bon, gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine fois !_


	9. De l'ombre à la lumière

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !_**

_**Non, je ne suis pas morte, la preuve avec le chap tant attendu des révélations sur les vies antérieures de Jade et Yami ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais les nuits en deux parties, je m'y fais pas encore !**_

**_Je profite de ce début de chap pour annoncer en public (enfin devant mon public) mes plus plates excuses envers Lune d'Argent ! Bon, la review était incendiaire, je le reconnais mais je pensais pas une seule fois que d'autres suivraient mon exemple, et ceux qui lisent tes fics HP, ils ont bien raison de t'encourager à poursuivre parce que c'est pas pour un one-shot pour lequel on t'a fait des reproches que tu vas t'arrêter ! Nan mais ! ALORS, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, N'ARRETE SURTOUT PAS, FAIS-LE AU MOINS POUR TES LECTEURS QUI ATTENDENT LA SUITE (c'est assez gros là ?) ! La preuve, t'as plus de succès que moi. . . Encore une fois toutes mes excuses, la prochaine, si j'ai une critique, je te la balancerai en pleine face plutôt que par review, ça te va ?_**

_**Bon, merci le copier-coller mais je tenais à ce que tout le monde sache que j'ai vraiment été trop méchante avec toi ! Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour ? (Les yeux larmoyants de Shûichi, tu les mets sur moi, c'est pareil ) !**_

**_Voilà, je passe au chap avant de m'apitoyer sur mon triste sort ! Bonne lecture ! _**

**Chapitre 9 : De l'ombre à la lumière**

Le soleil brûlait ardemment la cité de Thèbes, la capitale du Royaume d'Egypte, là où régnait le Pharaon Seqen.

Un homme dans la force de l'âge marchait d'un pas pressé en tenant par la main une petite fille de 5 ans. Il pénétra dans une immense pièce et s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme qui était devant lui.

- Bonjour, Pharaon Seqen, salua-t-il.

Le Pharaon leva les yeux de ses papyrus et quitta son bureau en souriant à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

- Kamès, mon vieil ami !

- Neiphtys, dis bonjour à sa Majesté, ordonna Kamès à la petite fille.

La petite s'exécuta :

- Bonjour, Pharaon, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Bonjour Neiphtys.

Kamès s'agenouilla devant la fillette.

- Neiphtys, ma chérie, si tu allais te promener dans les jardins pendant que je discute avec le Pharaon ?

- Oui, père. A tout à l'heure.

Elle s'inclina encore une fois devant le roi avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seul à seul. Elle marchait lentement dans les couloirs et passa devant une autre pièce, une chambre d'enfant. Elle vit à l'intérieur un petit garçon de son âge. Le garçon en question la remarqua sur le pas de sa porte.

- Salut ! lança-t-il.

La petite Neiphtys le salua aussi mais d'un signe de la main.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Neiphtys. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Yami, mais tout le monde ici, sauf mon père, m'appelle Prince Yami.

Le jeune Yami se leva et s'avança vers Neiphtys. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

- Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il joyeusement.

- J'ai pas envie de jouer, déclina-t-elle en baissant tristement la tête.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les yeux de la petite se remplirent de larmes et elle pleura devant le jeune Prince qui se demandait pourquoi elle était si triste. Il l'entraîna encore par la main et l'assit sur une petite chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ma maman, elle est partie pour toujours, parla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Yami comprit mieux. Il prit un mouchoir et sécha les larmes de sa nouvelle amie.

- Tu sais, ta maman n'est plus là mais elle veille sur toi.

- Papa m'a dit ça aussi. Il m'a dit que Maman a rejoint la Déesse Isis au ciel et qu'elle veillait sur nous deux.

- Alors, ta maman et la mienne sont pareilles, elles sont toutes les deux avec Isis.

En effet, la mère de Neiphtys était morte de maladie quelques jours plus tôt mais celle de Yami est morte à la naissance de son fils.

Et c'est ainsi que le Prince Yami fit la connaissance de Neiphtys. Les deux enfants apprirent à se connaître et passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Le Pharaon Seqen et son conseiller et ami le Vizir Kamès étaient heureux de voir leurs enfants s'entendre si bien. Yami apprit à Neiphtys la force et le courage de surmonter le chagrin d'avoir perdu un être cher. Ils devinrent vite les meilleurs amis du monde et ne se séparaient que quand ils étaient obligés. Bien sûr, ils se disputaient parfois mais finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Près de dix ans passèrent depuis leur première rencontre. Neiphtys était devenue une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux verts pénétrants, et le Prince Yami apprenait à devenir un homme bon, juste et responsable comme son père. Il deviendrait un jour le nouveau Pharaon et régnerait à son tour sur le Royaume d'Egypte.

Un jour, le Pharaon Seqen envoya son Vizir, Kamès le père de Neiphtys, en mission diplomatique dans un pays voisin pour négocier la paix. Kamès partit aussitôt après avoir embrassé sa fille bien-aimée. Le Pharaon lui avait promis de veiller sur son enfant en son absence. Neiphtys s'était même installée au palais royal sur proposition de son meilleur ami et avec l'accord du Pharaon.

Neiphtys enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans un lac non loin du palais. Elle s'assit sur la rive et remonta sa longue robe sur ses genoux. Elle balança ses pieds dans l'eau, l'air rêveur. Yami était en ce moment avec son père et ça avait l'air important. Finalement, il la rejoignit au bord du lac.

- Alors, que t'a dit ton père ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

- Il a commencé à parler de descendance.

Il prit son amie aux épaules et imita son père :

- Yami, mon fils, je ne serai pas toujours là. Il y a bien un moment où je devrai rejoindre les dieux et ta mère, et ce jour-là, tu seras le nouveau Pharaon et gouverneras le Royaume d'Egypte. Il est temps pour toi de penser à ta descendance.

- En clair, il veut que tu te maries.

Yami hocha la tête.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, j'estime que je suis prêt à prendre la relève en tant que souverain mais je ne sais rien sur la famille, je veux dire le rôle de père.

- Tu sais, fonder une famille, ce n'est pas seulement être père de famille, c'est aussi être le mari de ta femme.

- Justement, mon père va me présenter des jeunes filles de notre âge et de bonnes familles. . .

- Si tu veux, je t'aiderais à choisir, je pourrais te conseiller !

Yami sourit à son enthousiasme.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

- Je te dirais si telle ou telle fille est assez bien pour toi.

Il se passa quelques jours avant que son père ne lui annonce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Il s'agissait de bien la connaître. En attendant sa venue, Neiphtys embêtait Yami avec tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Ils se promenaient dans le jardin et la jeune fille devait les rejoindre. Yami avait revêtu ses plus beaux habits pour accueillir son éventuelle fiancée.

- Peut-être que ce sera le coup de foudre ! supposa Neiphtys.

- Neiphtys, tu lis trop de contes de fées. . .

- Ah la voilà, annonça-t-elle, tout sourire.

La jeune fille en question était plutôt ravissante, les cheveux coupés au carré et arrivant aux épaules et des yeux extrêmement clairs. Elle s'avança vers les deux amis et s'inclina respectueusement devant Yami.

- Mes respects, Prince Yami. Mon nom est Téti.

- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Téti. Je te présente mon amie Neiphtys.

- Bonjour Téti, salua-t-elle poliment.

Téti sembla complètement charmée par le Prince Yami et ne jeta pas un regard à Neiphtys.

- Alors, par où commencer ? J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter, Prince Yami, s'emballa Téti en s'immisçant entre Neiphtys et Yami.

- Eh bien, parle-moi de toi, proposa Yami.

Tous les trois se promenèrent à travers le jardin et Téti raconta sa vie. Tout en écoutant son récit, Yami jetait des coups d'oeil discrets à Neiphtys qui agitait les mains pour lui dire que Téti n'était pas celle qu'il devait choisir pour femme et reine.

- Mon père détient l'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Egypte et je compte bien continuer ce qu'il a commencé. Mais ce ne sera possible que quand il me lèguera son héritage, se vanta Téti.

- Alors tu veux le tuer ? dit Neiphtys en interprétant ses paroles.

Téti la regarda un moment puis éclata d'un rire presque hypocrite.

- Ha, ha, ha ! Votre amie est très drôle, Prince !

- Mais je ne plaisantais pas, affirma Neiphtys, tout à fait sérieuse.

La prétendante arrêta son faux rire et fusilla l'amie du Prince du regard avant de se retourner vers lui et de continuer la conversation. Neiphtys aimait de moins en moins cette fille, elle avait même renoncé à lui poser la question-piège qu'elle avait prévue pour toutes les prétendantes de son meilleur ami. Téti était rayée de la liste.

Finalement, elle partit en début de soirée. Yami et Neiphtys se laissèrent tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Elle est enfin partie, souffla Yami.

- Cette fille est affreuse, dit Neiphtys en faisant une légère grimace.

Yami alla en toucher deux mots à son père qui lui proposa aussitôt de lui présenter quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi deux ou trois jeunes filles succédèrent à Téti. Il y en avait qui étaient très bien mais lorsque Neiphtys posait sa question-piège, les réponses des prétendantes étaient vraiment peu convaincantes. Alors, elles étaient rayées de la liste. Neiphtys savait qu'elle était dure mais elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son meilleur ami. Jusqu'au jour où sa dernière prétendante se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Saqqarah, se présenta-t-elle.

Elle avait une voix douce et était très jolie. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'aux reins et son regard ambré lui donnait un air mystérieux. A la vue du Prince Yami, Saqqarah se sentit rougir : il était si beau et si séduisant, l'homme idéal. Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Yami et Neiphtys se sourirent, Neiphtys incita son ami à aller vers la jeune prétendante pour la mettre à l'aise. Il s'avança vers Saqqarah :

- Ne sois pas timide, viens te promener avec nous, lui proposa-t-il.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna entre Neiphtys et lui. Mais Saqqarah refusa de se mettre à cette place.

- Excusez-moi, je vais passer de l'autre côté, pour ne pas vous séparer, vous et votre amie.

- Bien, comme tu voudras, acquiesça Yami.

Yami se retrouva donc entre les deux jeunes filles.

- Euh. . . Prince ?

- Oui ?

- Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas très bavarde. C'est que ma vie n'a rien de passionnant.

- Peut-être que si on te posait des questions, tu te sentirais plus à l'aise ? suggéra Neiphtys.

Saqqarah fit un joli sourire.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

Et Saqqarah commença à répondre aux questions que posaient Yami et Neiphtys. Celle-ci la sentait de plus en plus détendue au fil de la promenade. Yami l'avait même autorisée à le tutoyer. Neiphtys lui posa une question on ne peut plus innoncente.

- Je vais te demander quelque chose, Saqqarah. C'est une question que j'ai posée à toutes les prétendantes de Yami.

- S'il te plaît, Neiphtys. . . pria Yami, gêné.

- Ose me dire que tu n'aimerais pas connaître sa réponse, défia Neiphtys.

Yami ne répondit pas. Neiphtys prit se silence comme une résignation.

- Bien. Saqqarah, que penses-tu de Yami ?

Saqqarah hésita un instant, elle regarda Yami timidement.

- Eh bien. . . Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. . . Yami, tu es très séduisant. Tu es même très beau, en fait tu es à tomber. . . raide.

Yami rougit violemment tandis que Neiphtys se retenait de rire.

- C'est bien, tu es franche, admit-elle en riant.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir, déclara Saqqarah. D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, beaucoup de filles aimeraient bien être à ta place, Neiphtys.

- A ma place ?

- Oui, à ta place. Vous deux, vous êtes très proches et tu peux être avec le Prince quand tu veux. Yami, j'envie la femme que tu choisiras.

- Eh, mais ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est bien pour ça que tu es ici, non ? réagit Neiphtys. Bon, je vais chercher des râfraichissements, soyez sages tous les deux !

Neiphtys partit au pas de course, laissant Yami et Saqqarah seuls.

- Tu as une amie pleine d'énergie, reconnut-elle. Il n'y a pas des moments où elle en fait trop ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Nous sommes amis depuis plus de dix ans et j'aimerais que ça dure. Il y a des moments où je me demande ce que je ferais sans elle.

- Oui, je vois. Vous êtes proches. . . bien trop proches, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Pardon, tu disais quelque chose ? demanda Yami.

- Non, je n'ai rien dit, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Yami s'assit au bord de la rivière qui traversait les jardins du palais royal. Saqqarah s'agenouilla derrière lui. Elle l'enlaça et posa son menton au creux de l'épaule de Yami.

- J'aimerais aussi être ton amie, Yami. Et on pourrait mieux se connaître avant de décider quoi que ce soit entre nous, proposa-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- D'accord, tu as bien le droit de réfléchir sur ta vie. . .

- Mais je proposais ça pour toi, Yami. Je veux seulement que tu prennes ton temps pour faire ton choix et prendre quelqu'un pour Reine. Pour moi, c'est tout réfléchi, je veux être avec toi pour le restant de mes jours. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi dès que je t'ai vu. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas, alors j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses avant de prendre une décision. En tout cas, sache que je ne te décevrai jamais, en tant qu'amie mais aussi en tant que femme.

Elle se dégagea doucement. Yami se tourna face à elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Merci, Saqqarah. J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu es franche et très différente des autres et je t'aime beaucoup.

- Seulement beaucoup ?

Le regard ambré de Saqqarah captiva celui de Yami qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il approcha son visage du sien, elle ferma les yeux. . .

- Me revoilà ! intervint Neiphtys, un plateau à la main.

Yami s'écarta brusquement, Saqqarah leva les yeux au ciel. Cette Neiphtys tombait très mal !

- Excusez-moi, je viens d'interrompre une scène romantique ?

- Non, on discutait, répondit Yami.

Neiphtys servit les râfraichissements à Yami et Saqqarah. Cette dernière resta encore un moment avant de rentrer chez elle. Avant de partir, elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

- Je reviendrai demain si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, tu es la bienvenue, assura Yami.

- Bien, alors à demain.

Saqqarah s'approcha de Yami et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle se tourna vers Neiphtys.

- Je suis ravie de te connaître, Neiphtys.

Elle serra l'amie du Prince dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Il est à moi et à moi seule.

Neiphtys se figea. Que voulait-elle dire ? Saqqarah partit sans attendre la réaction de Neiphtys. Yami rentra à l'intérieur, il vit l'air préoccupé de sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Neiphtys ?

- Yami, que s'est-il passé quand je me suis absentée tout à l'heure ?

- Saqqarah et moi avons discuté, c'est tout.

- Discuté de quoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Nous sommes devenus amis mais. . .

- Mais quoi ?

- Elle m'a avoué clairement qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec moi, elle me laisse réfléchir avant de prendre ma décision.

- Je trouve qu'elle s'est décidée bien vite. . .

- Attendons un peu, nous ne l'avons vue qu'une fois.

Neiphtys hocha pensivement la tête.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au fil des jours passés avec Saqqarah, Yami se sentait de plus en plus attiré par elle, ce qui plaisait moyennement à Neiphtys. Et chaque fois que Yami et Neiphtys se retrouvaient seuls, il n'arrêtait pas de faire l'éloge de Saqqarah, et Neiphtys se lassait de l'entendre ressasser les mêmes choses. Elle était persuadée que Saqqarah n'était pas aussi parfaite que ce que Yami prétendait.

Un jour, les trois jeunes gens se promenaient sous un soleil radieux. Un serviteur vint chercher le Prince car le Pharaon le demandait. Yami se tourna vers Saqqarah, prit sa main et la baisa :

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Saqqarah sourit tandis que Neiphtys ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Depuis quand Yami se montrait-il aussi amoureux ? Il n'avait jamais baisé la main de qui que ce soit ! Saqqarah y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

- Saqqarah, je peux te poser une question ?

Celle-ci tourna la tête et adressa un regard hautain à Neiphtys. Un regard à glacer les sangs. Jamais Saqqarah n'avait eu une telle expression sur le visage. Mais Neiphtys soutint ce regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Que ferais-tu si Yami te choisissait pour Reine ?

- La première chose que je ferais, c'est te bannir du Royaume d'Egypte !

- Quoi ? Mais. . .

- Je ne permettrai à personne de m'empêcher d'être souveraine de ce Royaume alors je te déconseille d'essayer, petite peste !

- Mais Yami, il t'aime, lui ! Tu ne peux pas. . . Je ne te laissera pas lui faire du mal !

- C'est trop tard, le Prince est amoureux de moi et tu ne peux rien y faire ! J'ai gagné, tu as perdu.

Neiphtys en resta bouche bée. Comment sortir Yami des griffes de cette vipère malfaisante ? Si Saqqarah devenait Reine, Yami et l'Egypte seraient perdus et elle serait séparée de son meilleur ami. . .

Yami revint vers les filles. Saqqarah prit un air désolé :

- Yami, je dois partir. Neiphtys m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'étais de trop, se plaignit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-il en regardant Neiphtys.

- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un mensonge ! se défendit-elle.

- Laisse tomber, Yami. De toute façon, j'ai promis à ma mère que je rentrerai tôt. Au revoir.

Saqqarah s'enfuit presque mais Yami la rattrapa aisément.

- Attends !

Elle leva son visage vers lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- On se voit demain, murmura-t-il.

Saqqarah hocha la tête, il la laissa partir. Neiphtys attendit que Saqqarah soit suffisamment loin pour rejoindre Yami.

- Je dois te parler, dit-elle.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix qui retenait la colère avec peine. Qu'as-tu dit à Saqqarah ?

- Elle s'est jouée de toi depuis le début ! Tout ce. . .

- Je t'ai posé une question, je te prierais d'y répondre !

Elle sursauta violemment et s'interrompit immédiatement. Elle reprit son souffle.

- Je lui ai simplement demandé ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle serait Reine. . . Yami, cette fille est tout sauf pour toi. Tu ne peux pas épouser cette. . . vipère ou crotale ou tout ce que tu veux ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'elle est bien pire que ces deux serpents réunis. . .

- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu ! lança Yami en partant.

Mais Neiphtys lui barra la route, il fallait qu'il entende tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, supplia-t-elle.

- La seule chose que je pourrais regretter, c'est de t'écouter et de laisser partir celle que j'aime !

Alors il l'aimait. Neiphtys ne se résigna pas pour autant, il était encore temps de tout arrêter entre Yami et Saqqarah.

- Yami, si tu l'épouses, tu ne me reverras plus jamais, annonça-t-elle calmement.

- Tu me demandes de choisir entre Saqqarah et toi ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Non Yami. Elle l'a clairement dit : elle devient ta femme et elle me bannit du Royaume.

- Ça y est, je comprends mieux à présent.

Elle interrogea le Prince du regard.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu puisses me faire ça ! reprit-il. En fait, tu es jalouse, tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse avoir une autre amie et confidente que toi. . .

C'en était trop ! Une gifle partit. Neiphtys recula d'un pas, réalisant à peine de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait levé la main sur le Prince héritier.

- Oh non. . .

Et elle s'enfuit sans même avoir prononcé un mot d'excuse. C'était terminé, il n'y avait plus d'amitié entre eux.

Neiphtys rentra chez elle, l'ancienne demeure qu'elle occupait avant que son père ne parte en mission diplomatique. Son ancienne maison était gardée par des domestiques au service de sa famille. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, complètement anéantie par sa dispute avec Yami. Une longue amitié de dix ans venait de prendre fin. Elle enfouit son visage dans les draps et pleura longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement, les yeux rouges.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent depuis que Neiphtys avait quitté le palais royal. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour oublier les événements passés, elle multipliait les promenades, s'occupait de sa maison, faisait les courses et s'occupait de son jardin. Elle se sentait incroyablement seule et s'enfermait parfois dans sa chambre pour fondre en larmes.

De son côté, Yami recevait toujours Saqqarah mais il lui parlait sans cesse de Neiphtys. Il se demandait comment elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait. Saqqarah avait beau lui dire qu'il n'était pas fautif, mais il était persuadé du contraire et la raison lui échappait totalement.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment, murmura-t-il rêveusement.

- Tu penses encore à elle ? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est uniquement à cause d'elle que vous en êtes là. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Elle me manque.

- Mais tu en as d'autres, des amis. Tu as moi.

- Mais Neiphtys, ce n'est pas pareil. Elle est ma meilleure amie, elle a toujours été là pour m'aider. Si gentille et toujours de bonne humeur. Nous avons tout traversé ensemble.

Saqqarah mit les poings sur ses hanches. Comment effacer le souvenir de Neiphtys de la mémoire du Prince ?

- Ça ne peut plus durer, il faut que je la voie, dit-il en levant subitement.

- Attends ! Mais où vas-tu ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il alla se changer en vitesse et sortit en ville pour se diriger chez Neiphtys. Saqqarah ne le suivit pas, elle savait qu'il allait revenir tôt ou tard.

Yami frappa chez Neiphtys et la demanda. Il fut autorisé à entrer, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête. Elle était allongée sur son lit. Comment pouvait-elle faire une sieste à cette heure de la journée ? Il entra lentement et referma la porte. Il s'approcha du grand lit et l'observa.Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré longuement. Elle avait fait une nouvelle crise de larmes avant de s'être endormie, épuisée. Yami se sentit coupable de l'avoir autant fait souffrir. Il s'assit près d'elle et repoussa une mèche de cheveux. . . Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? C'était au moment où elle lui manquait le plus qu'il s'aperçut de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait et ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir. Il voulait vivre avec elle et avec elle et avec personne d'autre, il l'aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme.

- Neiphtys. . .

Il passa sa main sur son doux visage et se pencha lentement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y déposa un doux et tendre baiser, preuve de son amour. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Yami penché sur elle et il l'embrassait ! Il rompit le contact et enleva sa main pour laisser le temps à Neiphtys de réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle se redressa et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Puis elle leva son regard vert et brillant vers Yami, il la fixait intensément. Elle laissa couler ses larmes.

- Yami. . .

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

- Je te demande pardon ! Je suis désolée !

La vue de Neiphtys en train de pleurer ainsi lui brisa le coeur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement contre lui.

- C'est fini maintenant. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

Elle agrippa le haut de sa tunique et se serra plus étroitement contre son ami qui lui avait tant manqué.

- J'ai cru que jamais plus je ne te reverrai. Je. . . je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes. . . j'avais peur de m'avouer à moi-même que. . . je t'aime ! Je t'aime, Yami !

Et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Yami s'écarta légèrement d'elle et la regarda. Elle agrippait toujours sa tunique et étouffa ses sanglots, la tête baissée. Il lui prit son menton et découvrit son visage inondé de larmes. Il n'avait jamais supporté de la voir pleurer, quelque soit la raison. Chaque fois qu'elle sanglotait devant lui, il séchait ses larmes et là, il le fit en passant sa main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la chaleur de sa paume sur son visage. Il se pencha et l'embrassa encore une fois. Ce baiser signifiait bien plus que les trois petits mots qu'elle avait prononcés un instant plus tôt. C'était la meilleure preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir. . .

La main de Yami quitta le visage de Neiphtys pour glisser le long de son dos pour atteindre sa taille. Il l'attira davantage à lui et approfondit le contact en un baiser plus exigeant. Elle y répondit fiévreusement. Il quitta ses lèvres mais ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles.

- Epouse-moi, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

- Dix ans. Je pense que j'ai attendu assez longtemps.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à dire oui, sourit-elle.

Neiphtys et Yami quittèrent la demeure du Vizir pour se rendre au palais.

- Attends-moi au bord du lac, je te rejoindrai là-bas quand j'aurai parlé à mon père.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent. Elle se rendit à l'endroit fixé par Yami et s'adossa à un palmier. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Saqqarah arriver vers elle d'un pas furieux.

- Petite peste !

Elle gifla Neiphtys, celle-ci ne vacilla pas. De toute évidence, elle avait appris que Yami avait changé d'avis.

- Par ta faute, Yami ne veut plus de moi !

- Il te l'a dit en face ou bien tu as écouté aux portes ? répliqua Neiphtys, aussi froide qu'un glaçon.

- Tu vas me le payer !

Elle leva sa main mais Neiphtys bloqua son poignet. Saqqarah se dégagea violemment.

- J'avais presque réussi, et tu as tout fait échouer. Je tenais Yami, il était à moi !

- Tu fais erreur, il n'est à personne. Il est maître de lui-même.

- Hhum ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux rivaliser avec moi ? Je suis beaucoup plus belle que toi, beaucoup de garçons sont prêts à mourir sur la demande !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! J'aime Yami et il m'aime aussi mais je doute que tu sois en mesure de le comprendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour a avoir là-dedans ? ricana Saqqarah. Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui compte. . .

- Ça suffit maintenant ! cria Yami derrière Saqqarah.

Elle se retourna vivement et affronta Yami.

- Elle t'a monté contre moi. . .

- Silence ! J'ai enfin vu ton vrai visage, une vipère avide de pouvoir ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. Pars et ne reviens jamais !

Telle fut la décision du Prince héritier Yami. Elle partit mais elle jura qu'elle se vengerait un jour et que tous les deux le paieraient de leur vie. Yami s'approcha de Neiphtys et entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

- Bravo, un vrai chef ! complimenta-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire mais il en revint à des choses plus importantes.

- Mon père est ravi pour nous. Si tu veux bien, les préparatifs de la cérémonie commenceront demain.

- Attends, je veux que mon père assiste aussi à la cérémonie. Il serait si content de me voir épouser le Prince héritier du Royaume d'Egypte !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ton père sera bientôt de retour, assura Yami. Un messager a prévenu mon père de l'arrivée prochaine de son Vizir.

- C'est vrai ? Il va bientôt revenir ? Je suis si contente ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Yami.

Il s'écoula quelques jours avant que le Vizir Kamès ne rentre au pays. A son arrivée, Neiphtys l'embrassa fort et resta toute la journée avec lui. Un jour, elle alla voir un voyant pour savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Elle tendit sa main. Le voyant en examina les lignes, puis déclara :

- Je vois que la Déesse Hathor vous a prise sous sa protection.

Il se figea et fronça les sourcils.

- Que voyez-vous ? pressa Neiphtys.

- Vous vivrez des jours heureux avec le Prince mais. . .

Il ne put continuer, Neiphtys n'insista pas, elle reprit sa main. Elle se leva et sourit au vieil homme.

- Merci, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Elle le paya de quelques talents d'or et se retira.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques mois plus tard, un temple dédié à Hathor, Déesse de la Fertilité, fut construit sur la demande de Neiphtys, pendant que les préparatifs de la cérémonie s'achevaient. Jusqu'au jour où les deux jeunes gens s'unirent devant le prêtre royal, celui qui avait autrefois uni le Pharaon Seqen à sa défunte femme. La cérémonie se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sous les regards fiers du Pharaon et de son Vizir.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, marquant la fin de cette longue journée de fête. Neiphtys pénétra dans la chambre conjugale et alluma la lampe à huile. Elle sortit sur le balcon et admira la vue, la cité plongée dans la pénombre et au loin, le Nil calme et paisible. Yami, son mari, arriva derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux. Yami caressa son visage, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis il la porta dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il ôta le diadème frontal de sa jeune épouse puis il la fixa de son regard assombri par l'oscurité. Ils ressentirent leurs anxiétés respectives, ils s'embrassèrent comme pour se rassurer mutuellement. Yami la serra plus fort contre lui et la souleva légèrement de terre pour l'allonger délicatement sur le lit nuptial. Ils scellèrent définitivement leur union et s'aimèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. . .

Le Prince Yami et Neiphtys vécurent quelques mois d'immense bonheur conjugal jusqu'au jour où le Pharaon décida de céder le trône à son fils et ainsi de prendre du repos loin de la capitale d'Egypte. Le nouveau Pharaon Yami accepta l'aide que lui proposa son beau-père Kamès. A son bonheur vint s'ajouter l'annonce d'un héritier porté par sa Reine. Il n'hésita pas à la couver du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ses obligations de souverain faisaient qu'il n'était pas souvent près d'elle.

Un matin, Yami s'éveilla mais Neiphtys n'était pas à côté de lui. Il se prépara et chercha sa femme au temple sacré d'Hathor, le lieu où elle se rendait tous les matins. Il la trouva debout devant la statue de la Déesse. Neiphtys l'entendit arriver, elle se retourna et présenta ses respects à son Pharaon et mari.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en retour.

Il se plaça à côté d'elle et contempla la statue à son tour.

- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis un moment déjà, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je priais Hathor de nous donner un héritier fort, courageux et juste. . . comme son père.

Yami lui sourit. Il porta la main sur le ventre légèrement rond de sa femme et effleura ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Puis ils quittèrent le temple.

La nuit suivante, un grondement se fit entendre au sein de la cité de Thèbes. Neiphtys quitta sa chambre et rejoignit Yami, encore dans son bureau.

- Yami ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. . .

Il fut interrompu par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. A l'intérieur, dans la ville, trois créatures géantes apparurent. Deux Dragons et un colosse ravageaient la cité et la mettaient à feu et à sang. Neiphtys étouffa son cri d'horreur en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

- Les Dieux ont été réveillés, murmura Yami, extrêmement grave.

- Obélisk, Sliffer et le Dragon Ailé de Râ ? Mais comment. . . ?

Yami se tourna vers Neiphtys et la prit aux épaules.

- Neiphtys, quoiqu'il se passe dehors, tu ne dois pas quitter le palais, c'est compris ?

- Oui mais que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

A ce moment-là, les cinq conseillers du Pharaon et le Vizir entrèrent dans la salle, catastrophés. Une réunion s'imposait. Neiphtys embrassa brièvement son mari et quitta la salle pour le laisser se concerter avec ses ministres. Elle se rendit dans le temple d'Hathor, s'arrêta devant la statue, joignit les mains et pria longuement, morte d'angoisse. Puis elle entendit le hennissement d'un cheval. Elle interrompit sa prière et sortit en courant. Elle croisa son père.

- Papa ! Raconte-moi !

- Le Pharaon est parti à la rencontre des Dieux. D'après la légende, le réveil de Sliffer, le Dragon du Ciel, d'Obélisk le Tourmenteur et du Dragon Ailé de Râ engendra la perte de l'humanité alors. . .

- Yami est allé sauver le monde au péril de sa vie, termina-t-elle. Qu'on me selle mon cheval ! ordonna Neiphtys au serviteur qui l'accompagnait.

Kamès s'emballa, devinant ce que sa fille voulait faire.

- Ne va pas là-bas, c'est trop dangereux ! Pense à ton enfant !

- Il aura besoin de mon aide, je fais mon devoir de femme et de Reine. Si je ne fais rien, je perdrais mon mari.

Le domestique amena le cheval sellé et prêt à être monté. Ce que Neiphtys fit.

- Au revoir, Papa, dit-elle avant de partir au galop.

- Neiphtys, n'y va pas ! cria Kamès en vain.

Yami galopait à travers les rues enflammées quand il aperçut une colonne de lumière blanche, elle venait de la grande place centrale. Il s'y rendit. Une fois sur place, il descendit de son cheval. Il remarqua un homme au centre de la colonne et le reconnut immédiatement.

- Prêtre Ahmès !

Le vieil homme tourna la tête en direction du Pharaon et ricana.

- Voilà les conséquences de votre stupidité, Majesté. Si vous aviez choisi ma fille Saqqarah pour Reine, nous n'en serions pas là en ce moment.

- Venger votre fille de cette façon, c'est de la folie ! rétorqua le Pharaon. Vous allez détruire l'humanité à cause d'un caprice de votre fille !

Mais le Prêtre ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il récitait une incantation dans une ancienne langue pour inciter les trois Dieux Egyptiens à lancer leurs attaques sur son ennemi, le Pharaon en personne. Les trois monstres formèrent une attaque combinée. Yami invoqua le Dieu Osiris :

- Osiris, dieu protecteur des Pharaons. . .

Au fur et à mesure qu'il implorait l'aide d'Osiris, l'attaque combinée gagnait en intensité jusqu'au moment où elle fut lancée en direction de Yami sous forme d'un puissant rayon d'énergie.

- YAMI !

Celui-ci reconnut la voix de Neiphtys, elle courait vers lui et tenta de le sauver. Elle se mit devant son mari, le rayon traversa la poitrine de Neiphtys de part en part et atteignit Yami au bras. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, focalisé sur Neiphtys et l'action qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

- NEIPHTYS !

A bout de forces et mortellement atteinte, elle se raccrocha à lui. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux :

- Mon Pharaon. . .

- Pourquoi ?. . .

- A bientôt, dans une autre vie, murmura-t-elle avant de se désintégrer en poussière d'étoiles.

- NOOOOOOON !

En quelques secondes, il venait de perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus : son enfant et sa femme qu'il aimait tant. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère s'écrasèrent à ses pieds. Mais il releva la tête et se redressa, il fixa les trois Dieux Egyptiens d'un regard furieux. Il récita une incantation pour faire cesser cette folie :

- Osiris, Dieu protecteur des Pharaons, j'implore ton aide ! Afin de sauver l'humanité, je t'en conjure, reprends le contrôle sur ces Dieux Egyptiens et apaise leur colère. Obélisk le Tourmenteur, Sliffer le Dragon du Ciel, le Dragon Ailé de Râ, que ces créatures célestes soient endormies à jamais ! Osiris, déchaîne ta puissance !

Le Puzzle que Yami portait autour du cou se mit à briller et le symbole du Millénium apparut sur son front. Soudain, la terre trembla et un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillantes disparurent et le tonnerre éclata dans un vacarme infernal. Il se mit à tomber des trombes d'eau, l'incendie cessa. Les trois monstres géants furent enveloppés dans une bulle opaque qui s'éleva dans les airs et explosa violemment.

- NOOOOON ! cria le Prêtre en tombant à genoux.

L'orage cessa et le ciel reprit sa teinte sombre normale. La garde royale arriva.

- Arrêtez le Prêtre, ordonna le Pharaon d'une voix abattue.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent tandis que Yami remonta sur son cheval, complètement trempé et le bras en sang. . .

Durant les temps qui suivirent cette nuit tragique, le Pharaon s'occupait du Royaume d'Egypte du mieux qu'il pouvait afin d'oublier la perte de ses être chers. Mais c'était inutile, quoiqu'il faisait, le souvenir de Neiphtys le hantait toujours. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, il confia le trône à son Vizir Kamès et se retira quelques temps. . .

Au fil des années, perdu dans sa solitude et hanté par le souvenir de sa femme bien-aimée, Yami vit son esprit transféré dans l'objet qu'il portait autour du cou, le Puzzle du Millénium. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon, je sais, j'aurais pu faire plus court mais comme je sais par expérience que tout le monde adore les longs chap, ben j'ai fait en conséquence ! En plus, pour raconter toute une vie, c'est pas une mince affaire de résumer, donc forcément j'ai raconté les événements les plus importants de leur vie commune à nos 2 amis ! Ok, ça s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça mais je connaissais pas encore l'histoire du manga à l'époque où j'avais écrit cette fic, pardon pour les puristes du manga ! Quoique Bataille-Ville remaniée à ma sauce, c'est un gros délire de ma part, alors prenez-moi pour une folle à lier et à enchaîner à Yaminouchet, d'accord ? Bon, le délire s'arrête là pour le moment, je passe aux RAR !_

**_Jetblack1979_**_ : Oui, exact ! J'ai préféré carrément raconter l'histoire de leurs vies antérieures comme si on y était vraiment plutôt que ce soit Yami ou bien Jade qui raconte l'histoire ! C'est tellement mieux sous forme de flash-back, enfin dans ce cas, c'est un gros, très gros flash-back, de la taille de toute une vie. . . Bon d'accord, c'était pas drôle ! --' Comme tu as déjà lu ce chap, j'espère que tu as autant aimé ! C'est un gros tournant de l'histoire comme tu peux t'en douter ! Allez, je te laisse mais pas sans des tonnes de kissous !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Ben alors, t'arrives pas à avancer dans ta fic FMA ? Moi aussi, je rame mais mon imagination travaille toujours mais sur une autre fic Yugi-oh ! (oui toujours la même chose) mais t'en fais pas, les idées prennent peu à peu forme pour ma fic FMA et après, quand j'aurais assez d'éléments pour faire une fic complète, je la continuerais et je la terminerais, qui sait ? Bon, tous mes encouragements t'accompagnent et mes plus gros kissous aussi !_

**_Moonfree_**_ : La miss qui est à fond sur Kuriboh, hein ? Je te comprends, elle est trop chou, cette boule de poils, petite mais costaude comme tu dis ! Alors comme ça, tu veux la même carte que Jade ? Je te l'aurais bien offerte pour Noël mais faut que je demande l'autorisation de Pegasus d'abord. . . Une carte inventée aussi forte, ça devrait pas être permis ! Mais dans une fic, on fait ce qu'on veut, pas vrai ? D'ailleurs, Yami et les autres l'ont bien compris à leurs dépens ! Je les gâte pas, les pauvres ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chap où tous les mystères sont enfin dévoilés ! Là, tu en as pour ton compte ! Je te laisse planer encore un peu avant que tu puisses cliquer sur le pitit bouton bleu qui n'attend que toi en bas ! Allez, un gros mimi pour toi !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Bon, je comprends que tu aies voulu me trucider après le super duel dont j'ai laissé la fin en plan (euh, ça se dit, ce que je viens de dire ?) ! Et la fin du même duel n'est pas pour ce chap-là mais pour le prochain ! Pas de chance, hein ? Et Jade, parlons-en de Jade, ou plutôt de Neiphtys ! Je crois que tu vas jamais me pardonner de l'avoir tuée, elle et son bébé en plus ! Là, j'ai été trop cruelle et diabolique ! Même mes soeurs étaient pas d'accord ! Tu te rends compte, un innocent qui n'a pas encore vu le jour, ça se fait pas ! Ben si, je l'ai fait ! Hé hé, j'ai atteint le summum du sadisme incarné ! Le pire, c'est que ça s'arrête pas là, tu verras dans la fic des anges, ce sera encore pire ! La pauvre Fairy. . . Eh oui, même les plus folles ont droit à leurs lot de malheurs et aux foudres de l'auteur sadique que je suis ! Je crois que je suis la plus cruelle des employeurs, je les paie pour mourir. . . T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas pété de câbles pour l'instant mais ça va pas tarder si je trouve pas d'idées pour ma fic FMA ! Mais plus les jours passent plus je cherche à les faire souffrir, ces pauvres persos !. . . Donc, tu as parlé d'un duel explosif ? Hum. . . Je dirais que le duel vraiment explosif sera la grande finale au Royaume des Ombres mais j'en dis pas plus, attends-toi seulement à un truc grandiose et pas seulement avec les duellistes concernés ! Avant que tu te jettes sur moi avec toute la sauvagerie du monde, je te laisse mais j'oublie pas les gros kissous rien que pour toi !_

**_Théalie_**_ : Un duel époustouflant ? Vraiment ? Oh, tu me flattes, là ! Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Malheureusement, le vainqueur de ce duel se fera connaître au prochain chap ! Allez, kissous !_

**_Emilie Rosier_**_ : Je comprends, tout le monde veut les cartes qui se rapprochent de Hathor ! Je sais que ce sont des cartes très puissantes (c'est pas ma faute si j'invente des cartes trop fortes avec un tas de pouvoirs spéciaux, pourtant je me donne un mal de chien pour respecter l'esprit de la série) ! Tu fais un deck sur les dragons alors, comme Kaiba ? les dragons ont quelque chose de majestueux, très bon choix de monstres ! Si je devais aussi constituer un deck, ce sera un truc à la héroïc-fantasy, du genre Final Fantasy Tactics, tu vois le truc ? Tu sais, les dragons, les guerriers aux pouvoirs magiques et les héros au destin funeste, j'adore ça, c'est l'un de mes univers préférés ! Et surtout, pour ton idée de fic, si c'est un encore un peu vague, la suite viendra bientôt à toi et à un moment, tu auras toute la trame dans ta tête, y'aura plus qu'à mettre tout ça dans un ordre logique et de faire des phrases ! Allez, sur ces conseils je te laisse réfléchir à ta fameuse fic ! Gros kissous !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Retrouvailles. _**_Nos deux amoureux après ce gros flash-back et une bonne remise en question s'impose ! Allez, je vous embrasse très fort et à la prochaine fois !_


	10. Retrouvailles

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !**_

**_Je sais pas si vous êtes tous au courant mais le site n'accepte plus les chap qui contiennent les RAR, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondues, il faut que vous soyez logués pour je puisse y répondre ! Foutu site à la con ! Vous m'excusez j'espère ! Allez, je vous laisse lire le chap 10 ! Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles**

Les symboles du Millénium disparurent des fronts de Yami et Jade. Celle-ci était tombée à genoux sous la violence des flashes, en particulier lors de l'attaque des trois Dieux Egyptiens.

- Dans une autre vie, murmura-t-elle en fixant le vide.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Yami, ces quatre mots revenaient en boucle.

- Neiphtys, appela doucement Yami.

Jade l'entendit, elle releva la tête. Ah oui, Hathor et Sliffer avaient été tous les deux invoqués et c'était à Jade de jouer. Tout le monde vit que la jeune fille était bouleversée mais par quoi, ils l'ignoraient tous, sauf Yami qui avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Toujours à genoux, Jade prit un air résigné et porta sa main droite sur son jeu.

- Je. . . je déclare forfait, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Kaiba et les autres crurent mal entendre. Elle allait gagner, pourquoi abandonner si près du but ? C'était absurde !

- Etes-vous sûre ? demanda l'arbitre.

Jade hocha la tête.

- Jade Carter abandonne, le gagnant est Yugi Mûto ! déclara l'arbitre.

Les projecteurs holographiques s'éteignirent et le terrain ainsi que les monstres disparurent. Le silence régnait toujours parmi tout ce petit monde. Ils attendaient tous quelque chose, une réaction peut-être. Yami s'avança vers son adversaire et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Il lui prit le menton et releva son visage vers lui.

- Mon Pharaon. . . reconnut-elle d'une petite voix.

Yami se pencha et l'embrassa, Jade ferma les yeux et ils savourèrent ensemble ces retrouvailles tant attendues. Un baiser tendre, passionné et empli d'amour. Ces baisers leur avaient tellement manqué. . .

Tout le monde en resta bouche bée devant cette scène indescriptible. Kaiba avait détourné les yeux, il serait bien parti mais il voulait lui aussi avoir quelques explications. Marek avait une idée de ce qui avait pu se passer dans leurs esprits mais il n'était sûr de rien. Quant aux amis, ils étaient tout simplement abasourdis.

- On est dans un tournoi de Duels de Monstres ou dans un feuilleton à l'eau de rose ? s'impatienta Joey.

- Une explication serait la bienvenue, décréta Mai.

Sérénity hocha la tête, d'accord avec Mai.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, déclara Téa.

- Yugi est en train d'embrasser son adversaire, j'aimerais aussi comprendre, poursuivit Tristan.

- Laissez-les, ils ont l'air d'aimer ça ! Mais je reconnais que c'est une étrange façon de se féliciter, conclut Duke.

Yami quitta les lèvres de Jade et caressa son visage avant de l'aider à se relever. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et lui fit un doux sourire. Puis elle le suivit auprès de ses amis.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ? demandaTéa, curieuse.

- Allons en parler en bas, proposa Yami.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur dans le silence le plus total et se réunirent dans la chambre d'Odion, il fallait aussi que Shizu soit au courant. Ils s'éparpillèrent autour de Yami pour écouter ses explications.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant le duel, commença-t-il.

- Ça, on le savait déjà, rétorqua Tristan.

- Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas exactement celui que vous croyez que je suis.

- Mais tu es bien Yugi pourtant ? demanda Mai.

- En réalité, depuis que Yugi a reconstitué le Puzzle du Millénium, je partage son corps. Mais je ne suis qu'un esprit qui a survécu à travers des millénaires dans l'antre du Puzzle. Yugi et moi communiquons à travers cet objet.

- La personne qui se trouve devant vous est le Pharaon Yami qui avait autrefois sauvé le monde du chaos, poursuivit Shizu.

Téa et Joey étaient déjà au courant mais pour eux, il s'agissait d'en savoir plus sur toute cette histoire. Mai, Tristan, Duke et Sérénity semblaient tomber des nues.

- Et aujourd'hui, il faut encore sauver le monde. C'est ce que tu me disais, Yugi, quand tu t'es battu contre le Pilleur de l'Ombre pour récupérer mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges. Hum. . . Tout ça devient plus clair à présent.

- D'accord, on sait maintenant que deux esprits partagent un même corps mais que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure pendant le duel ? questionna Mai à nouveau.

- Avant le duel, je ne me souvenais de rien concernant mon passé, tous mes souvenirs sont revenus lorsqu'Hathor est apparue devant Sliffer. Jade aussi s'est souvenue de tout.

Les regards convergèrent sur celle-ci, puis revinrent sur Yami.

- J'ai aperçu la marque que tu as sur l'épaule et tout m'est revenu, s'adressa-t-il à Jade.

Elle écarta un pan de sa veste et tout le monde put voir sa tache de naissance sur son épaule droite, c'était le symbole du Millénium.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as avoir avec Yami ? demanda Téa à Jade.

Jade hésita un court instant puis consentit à lui répondre.

- Je suis la réincarnation de Neiphtys.

- Neiphtys était ma femme.

Silence total. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Shizu fut elle-même étonnée de ne pas avoir entendu parler de l'épouse du Pharaon.

- J'imagine que vos souvenirs vous sont revenus en même temps, déclara Shizu.

Yami hocha la tête. Jade porta une main tremblante sur sa poitrine.

- Je. . . je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être si douloureux. . . de mourir, parla-t-elle pour elle-même. Je sens encore cette douleur au fond de moi.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de mourir ? s'enquit Shizu.

Yami répondit pour elle.

- Neiphtys est morte pour me sauver la vie. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas pu sauver le monde il y a 5000 ans.

- Pourtant, il n'y a aucune tablette qui mentionne l'existence de la Reine.

- Elle est devenue de la poussière d'étoiles après son sacrifice. Les tablettes relatent l'origine des Duels de Monstres et l'évolution du Jeu des Ombres. Neiphtys n'était déjà plus de ce monde à cette époque.

- Excusez-moi, je vais m'étendre, je ne me sens pas très bien, déclara Jade. Shizu, je pourrais vous voir ?

Shizu la suivit hors de la pièce et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elles y entrèrent toutes les deux. Puis Jade se tourna face à Shizu.

- Hathor, la Déesse que je vénérais et que je vénère toujours, m'a chargée de vous faire passer un message.

Shizu comprit qu'elle n'avait plus Jade mais bel et bien la Reine Neiphtys devant elle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Odion et vous êtes sous sa protection pour empêcher l'esprit du mal de lever la main sur vous. Elle m'a aussi dit de nous préparer : la guerre des Divinités est imminente.

- Alors les Dieux ont décidé d'intervenir dans cette lutte.

- Et vous y participerez aussi.

- Pour sauver mon frère.

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, permit Jade.

La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Yugi.

- Pardon de vous déranger.

- Nous avions fini, dit Shizu. Repose-toi bien, Jade.

- Merci. Entre, Yugi.

Yugi accepta tandis que Shizu s'en allait. Jade s'assit dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

- Je me demande comment tu fais, fit-elle.

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Comment tu fais pour gérer toute cette histoire ?

- Parfois, il y a des choses qui m'échappent. Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu sembles perdue.

- C'est le cas. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. En apparence, je suis Jade mais avec la personnalité de Neiphtys, tout ça est très confus.

- Neiphtys est d'une autre époque mais vous êtes toutes les deux pareilles. Le nom importe peu puisque vous avez la même façon de penser et le même caractère. Yami sait que tu es la même Neiphtys qu'il aimait et qu'il aimera toujours.

- Tu me parais bien convaincu, sourit-elle.

- Et moi, je te dis que tu te poses trop de questions. Tu te compliques la vie !

- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Si, c'est très simple ! Neiphtys et toi êtes la même personne, il n'y a rien de changé à part que tu te souviens de ta vie antérieure.

Jade réfléchit :

- Vu sous cet angle. . . c'est effectivement plus clair.

Elle releva les yeux vers Yugi et le fixa pendant de longues secondes. Yugi se sentit rougir.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Elle rit doucement devant sa gêne.

- Pour rien, je tenais seulement à te dire merci pour ton aide.

- Oh de rien, c'est normal.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et à lui tenir compagnie.

- Yugi, est-ce que tu as vu les souvenirs de Yami ?

- Oui, Yami et moi sommes très liés, il me connaît par coeur mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne connais pas encore toutes les facettes de sa personnalité.

- Alors tu sais que j'étais. . . que Neiphtys était enceinte quand. . . enfin, je suis désolée.

- C'est du passé, tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble.

Jade reconnut la voix grave de Yami.

- Yami. . . Ce n'est pas que Yugi me déplaisait mais je me demandais quand tu allais refaire surface.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au hublot.

- Yugi a raison. Dans une autre vie, j'étais Neiphtys mais dans cette vie-là, je suis Jade mais. . . je suis toujours moi !

Elle se retourna.

- Rien n'a changé, tu me comprends ?

- Rassure-toi, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu essaies de me dire. Je l'avais compris bien avant que tu t'en rendes compte, avoua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Quel est ce ton moqueur que je perçois dans ta voix ?

- Je ne me moquais pas.

Il l'enlaça à la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser amoureux. Tout en l'embrassant, il la fit reculer et elle se retrouva le dos contre le mur. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses bras et il lui enleva sa veste qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle passa les siennes sur le visage de Yami et descendirent dans son cou pour aussi lui ôter sa veste bleue, et elle noua ensuite les bras autour de son cou. Mais elle mit fin à ce long baiser.

- Attends, le stoppa-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

- Excuse-moi. . .

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Ça vient de moi. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais. . .

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui sourit, elle sourit à son tour, rassurée. Yami s'écarta et ramassa les deux vestes. Il tendit la blanche à Jade.

- Je te laisse te reposer. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant une Jade folle amoureuse. Quand Yami l'avait embrassée, elle avait senti la température monter de plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes. Et elle avait toujours aussi chaud même après son départ. Elle mit alors sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et resta ainsi en débardeur. Elle s'étendit un petit moment avant le prochain duel de la demi-finale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un chap plutôt court, non ? C'est normal, j'aurais pu faire durer les retrouvailles entre Jade et Yami mais à la longue, ce serait devenu mièvre et trop guimauve, et c'est pas mon truc ! J'suis pas très romantique et ça se ressent dans mon style d'écriture ! Mon truc, c'est plutôt la baston et les stratégies de jeu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même !_

_J'en profite pour faire un coup de pub pour une fic que j'écris en collaboration avec Jetblack1979, c'est un cross-over de Yugi-oh avec Fushigi Yuugi, et je crois qu'il y a déjà 2 chap en ligne ! Elle s'appelle Yugi-oh : Voyage au Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. C'est Jetblack qui écrit les chap, et moi, je les corrige et je rajoute quelques passages ! Jetez-y un coup d'oeil et mettez quelques reviews, ce sera sympa !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Duel entre deux Elus. **Je parle évidemment de Marek et Kaiba ! D'ailleurs, je fais pas très attention à Kaiba mais à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic, je pouvais absolument pas me le voir alors. . . Allez, je vous laisse tous et je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Gros bisous !_


	11. Duel entre deux Elus

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !**_

_**Voilà le chap 11, bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 11 : Duel entre deux Elus**

Le duel qui opposait Marek à Kaiba était pour bientôt. Shizu restait encore un peu avec Odion avant de monter rejoindre les autres sur le pont.

- Marek va affronter Kaiba. S'il venait à perdre, alors mon frère peut encore être sauvé mais dans le cas contraire. . . Kaiba serait perdu, il n'y aurait plus que le Pharaon.

Shizu soupira.

- Odion, reviens vite parmi nous. J'ignore combien de temps Marek pourra encore tenir sans toi avant que le mal ne le consume entièrement. Tu as toujours été là pour nous mais maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je t'en prie, Odion, remets-toi vite.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de rejoindre les autres. Sur le pont, tout le monde était là, Kaiba et Marek arrivèrent ensemble. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que l'arène de duel soit en place. Makuba fut le dernier à rejoindre le groupe, il tenait à être là pour encourager son frère.

- J'espère que tu es prêt pour un Jeu des Ombres, Kaiba, ricana Marek.

- Jeu des Ombres ou pas, je te laminerai quand même, répondit Kaiba, toujours aussi orgueilleux.

Yami essaya de prévenir Kaiba.

- Kaiba, fais attention. . .

- Yugi, reste en-dehors de ça. Accorde-moi seulement quelques minutes, le temps que je te rejoigne en finale.

- C'est dingue, il n'écoute personne ! remarqua Joey.

- Il n'écoute que son ego demesuré, renchérit Mai. Un peu comme toi.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Joey, ce n'est pas le moment ! gronda Téa.

Kaiba et Marek introduisirent leurs jeux dans les disques qui se déplièrent tout de suite et affichèrent 4000 PV pour chacun d'eux.

- A nous deux ! crièrent-ils pour commencer le duel.

Ils tirèrent leurs premières cartes. Kaiba piocha et commença :

- Je retourne deux cartes et je joue Saggi le Bouffon des Ténèbres (900/1200) en mode attaque.

- J'imagine que ce sont des pièges, supposa Marek en piochant une carte. J'active une carte magique, Enlève-piège !

Les deux cartes retournées de Kaiba disparurent, laissant son monstre sans défense.

- Et je joue Dark Geloïd en mode attaque (1200/900) ! Dark Geloïd, attaque ! ordonna Marek.

Le monstre de Marek désintégra celui de Kaiba qui perdit 300 PV. Il ressentit une violente douleur au niveau du coeur. Il y posa sa main, plié par la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il difficilement entre ses dents.

- C'est le Jeu des Ombres, Kaiba. Dans cette dimension, tu es directement lié à tes monstres alors tu sais sûrement ce qui se passera si tu perds ce duel.

Marek éclata d'un rire diabolique. Les spectateurs étaient complètement sidérés mais ne pouvaient rien faire.

Tout au long du duel, il y eut des monstres sacrifiés et abattus, faisant faiblir chacun des duellistes à chaque tour. Marek était un habitué du Jeu des Ombres, il connaissait ces douleurs mais Kaiba, lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Il était faible et fatigué mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu, même s'il souffrait atrocement à chaque tour. Il n'avait plus que 900 PV contre Marek avec 1200 PV. Kaiba avait mis en jeu ses trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus. En face de lui, Marek avait Gil Gurth (1800/1200), Legend Devil (1800/1500) et le Poète de l'Enfer (2000/1200) devant lui. C'était à Kaiba de jouer. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour invoquer son dernier monstre.

- Je sacrifie mes trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus pour faire appel à Obélisk le Tourmenteur ! (4000/4000)

Le colosse bleu apparut parmi de violents courants d'air.

- Obélisk, attaque ces monstres ! ordonna Kaiba.

- Ecran des Ténèbres ! cria Marek en dévoilant sa carte magique. Mes monstres sont dissimulés dans les ténèbres le temps que l'attaque d'Obélisk cesse.

Kaiba jura. Un tour de gaspillé ! Marek finit son tour :

- Je joue une carte magique, Départ. Cette carte restaure mes PV comme au début de la partie !

Le compteur de Marek afficha de nouveau 4000. Kaiba blêmit. Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Et je n'ai pas fini. Je sacrifie mes trois monstres et j'appelle le Dragon Ailé de Râ !

Le Dragon doré apparut dans toute sa splendeur, aussi terrifiant que la première fois. Il était doté de 4500 PA et 4000 PD.

- Je ne vais pas attendre deux tours pour t'éliminer, je vais le faire ce tour-ci et ma victoire n'aura que plus de valeur, se vanta Marek.

- Ça suffit, Marek, tu es allé trop loin ! réprimanda Yami. Cesse tout ça immédiatement !

- Je vois que tu ne comprends rien, Pharaon. Kaiba contrôle une carte de Dieu Egyptien, il est donc un Elu. En éliminant un Elu, mon pouvoir se renforcera davantage !

- Tu es malade !

Marek l'ignora et en revint à Kaiba.

- Je sacrifie 3999 PV et je les donne au Dragon Ailé de Râ ! Dragon Ailé, à l'attaque !

La créature dorée anéantit Obélisk en une seule attaque qui atteignit aussi Kaiba de plein fouet. Celui-ci poussa un immense cri de douleur sous cette terrible attaque.

- SETOOOOOOOOO ! cria Makuba à travers ses sanglots.

La fumée se dissipa sous le regard satisfait de Marek. Seto Kaiba était étendu sur le sol, inconscient, ses cartes éparpillées autour de lui. Son imper était déchiré de part et d'autre et du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe et du coin de sa bouche. Marek était le vainqueur et se retrouvait face au Pharaon Yami en finale.

- Seto ! accourut Makuba vers son grand frère. Appelez un médecin !

Yami posa un genou à côté des Kaiba.

- Que lui as-tu fait, Marek ? demanda-t-il alors que l'être maléfique s'en allait.

- Son esprit est au Royaume des Ombres, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Kaiba fut transporté dans sa chambre et deux médecins l'entouraient. Makuba dut sortir pour les laisser examiner leur patron. Il retrouva Yugi et ses amis dans le couloir.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Makuba ? demanda Joey.

- Le tournoi continue. La finale aura lieu demain comme prévu.

- Makuba, tu as le droit de te laisser aller, tu sais, intervint Téa.

- Non, Seto ne serait pas d'accord. Je dois me montrer fort. Vous m'excuserez, j'ai à faire.

Il s'en alla.

- Il ne se laisse pas submerger par ses émotions, il est digne d'être un Kaiba, admit Jade.

- Pauvre Kaiba, être victime de la folie du mal habite mon frère, plaignit Shizu.

- Cette folie doit cesser ! Yami et moi mettrons un terme aux agissements de Marek, tout cela a assez duré ! réagit furieusement Yugi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_D'accord, je vous l'accorde, il est nul à chier ce chap ! je l'aime pas spécialement ! Mais bon, il faut bien continuer dans l'histoire ! Je crois que c'est le pire chap de toute ma vie ! Voilà, je l'aime pas quoi ! Et en plus, envoyer Seto au Royaume des Ombres, ça m'a pas plu du tout mais il fallait bien que Marek gagne, sinon le tournoi de Bataille-Ville, ça tenait plus la route ! Donc, j'ai eu recours au système D, comme on dit ! Trop nulle, la fille ! Je comprendrais si j'avais pas beaucoup de commentaires, mais je posterais quand même la suite, ça c'est sûr !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Calme. **Comme le titre l'indique, ce sera un chap très calme ! Une petite romance en perspective suggérée par ma soeur Lune d'Argent qui me disait que je pouvais pas laisser une magnifique femme comme Shizu toute seule. . . Allez gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !_


	12. Calme

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !**_

_**Ok, voilà, un chap de plus posté, yes ! Enfin, je suis désolée de pas l'avoir fait plus tôt pour Noël ou le nouvel an mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! Gomen nasai ! Voilà, l'essentiel c'est que j'ai trouvé le temps pour mettre la suite ! Bonne lecture du chap 12 !**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 12 : Calme**

Shizu revint auprès d'Odion. Elle réfléchit à tout ce qui se produisait depuis le début de cette phase finale. Odion et Kaiba. . . Joey et Yami avaient failli laisser leur vie. Elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses.

- Marek, y a-t-il encore du bon en toi ? se demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle se souvint de son petit frère qu'elle aimait tant, le vrai Marek, gentil, adorable et curieux. Il passait son temps à jouer avec Odion, celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Et pour les anniversaires de Shizu, il lui fabriquait quelque chose de ses mains mais le cadeau n'avait aucune importance, l'attention était plus importante que tout le reste.

- Maman, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu voies Marek grandir. Peut-être aurais-tu pu y changer quelque chose ?

Des larmes coulèrent abondamment le long de ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur le dos de ses mains. Puis une autre main se posa sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise, elle releva ses yeux inondés et vit Odion conscient. Faible mais conscient.

- Odion. . .

Il se redressa difficilement. Puis il posa sa main sur la joue de Shizu pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Maître Marek a encore du bon en lui.

- Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Joey et le Pharaon ont risqué leur vie et Kaiba a été enfermé au Royaume des Ombres.

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit :

- J'ai longuement réfléchi et je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ce que tu as fait.

Odion ne comprit pas mais la laissa finir.

- Tu t'es toujours occupé de Marek, mieux que je ne l'aurais fait, et tu as contenu le mal qui est en lui. Merci.

- Pourtant, je n'ai pas été assez fort. Il s'est échappé et a pris le contrôle.

Shizu détourna le regard et préféra éviter d'en parler davantage. Elle se leva.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Elle voulut partir mais Odion la retint par le poignet.

- Restez encore un peu. . . s'il vous plaît, pria-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux bruns.

Shizu n'avait aucune envie de refuser, elle voulait même rester auprès de lui, alors elle se rassit au bord du lit.

- Racontez-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

- Marek et le Pharaon vont s'affronter demain en finale. Cependant, le Pharaon Yami a un léger avantage sur Marek. Ayant retrouvé ses souvenirs, il pourra sauver l'humanité une fois de plus.

- Alors il a recouvré la mémoire.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, pendant son duel contre Jade.

- Jade est une personne puissante, elle contrôle une carte de Dieu Egyptien, c'est une Elue.

- L'épouse du Pharaon, précisa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Odion fut surpris, les anciennes écritures n'avaient jamais mentionné l'existence d'une Reine.

- Mais ça ne suffira pas pour vaincre l'esprit maléfique, reprit Shizu. Ayant envoyé Kaiba au Royaume des Ombres, Marek n'en est que plus fort.

- Maître Marek exerce encore une faible influence.

Shizu leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Odion se justifia :

- L'esprit maléfique ne s'en prendra jamais à vous.

Il avait raison. Son frère n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on puisse s'en prendre à elle, même s'il l'avait menacée à plusieurs reprises, il ne lui a jamais fait de mal. Elle baissa la tête.

- Marek. . . soupira-t-elle.

Odion ressentait sa souffrance, il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il connaissait Marek, ils avaient grandi ensemble et développé des liens spéciaux. Il s'était occupé d'elle comme un véritable grand frère mais il l'aimait bien plus que comme une petite soeur. . . Il savait ce que c'était que de perdre un être cher et Shizu allait peut-être perdre son petit frère pour toujours. Rien ne pouvait la réconforter en ce moment mais il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule à souffrir.

Tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, il l'attira contre lui. Surprise, elle releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il posa une main sur son doux visage, se pencha lentement et goûta à ses lèvres pour la première fois. Odion l'aimait depuis longtemps, avant-même que Marek ait décidé de retrouver le Pharaon pour s'approprier son pouvoir. Et Shizu ressemblait tellement à sa mère, elle avait la même tendresse, la même douceur. Au fond de lui, Odion avait toujours su qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre que sa petite soeur adoptive.

Quant à Shizu, elle n'avait plus senti une telle chaleur au fond de son coeur depuis si longtemps. Elle avait oublié la sensation que l'amour d'un être cher pouvait lui procurer, mais Odion était là pour la lui rappeler. A la mort de leur mère, elle s'était rapprochée de son grand frère et tous les deux avaient pris soin de Marek qui n'était qu'un bébé. Alors que son père s'éloignait de plus en plus, Odion, Shizu et Marek essayaient chaque jour de former une petite famille unie. Mais tous leurs efforts étaient vains et Marek l'avait compris mieux que quiconque. Depuis son rituel, leur famille avait été brisée. Détruite par l'entêtement du père de famille et la naissance d'un esprit maléfique caché dans le corps du futur Gardien du Tombeau. . .

Odion rompit le contact, Shizu ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient brillants d'émotions. Elle baissa la tête et se blottit dans ses bras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade se tenait devant le hublot de sa chambre avec sa carte de Dieu Egyptien en main. Elle sentit subitement une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement. Un homme au teint mat se présenta à elle, il portait un habit ample et avait un turban sur la tête ainsi que des yeux étrangement bleus. A la grande surprise de Jade, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Mes respects, ma Reine.

- Mais. . . Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je suis Shahdi. Autrefois, mes ancêtres étaient au service de votre famille, Reine Neiphtys.

Jade comprit mieux à présent. Elle s'avança vers Shahdi et le pria de se relever.

- Levez-vous, vous ne me devez rien. Dans cette vie, je ne suis qu'une jeune fille normale.

- Mais votre destin est lié à celui du Pharaon, confia-t-il en se levant.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Son regard se posa sur le pendentif qi'il portait au cou.

- C'est aussi un objet du Millénium ?

- Oui, la Clé du Millénium me permet de me rendre invisible et de mener mon enquête en toute tranquillité.

Elle ne posa aucune question concernant cette enquête, tout cela était déjà assez compliqué.

- Majesté, je sais que vous êtes fatiguée de lutter mais vous devez tenir bon, le Pharaon a besoin de vous.

- Je me bats pour lui. Merci de vous inquiéter, Shahdi.

Shahdi lui sourit. On frappa à la porte, Jade se leva et Shahdi disparut.

- A bientôt, peut-être, murmura Jade.

Elle alla ouvrir et vit Yami.

- Tu tombes bien, je voulais te voir.

Il entra dans la pièce et suivit Jade jusqu'à la table. Elle prit sa carte préférée entre ses mains et fixa Yami. Elle lui tendit la carte.

- Prends-la, elle te revient, déclara-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, cette carte t'appartient, elle fait partie de toi.

- Yami, Marek possède à présent deux cartes de Dieux Egyptiens dans son jeu. Tu auras besoin d'Hathor pour le délivrer du mal qui l'habite. Shizu et Odion comptent sur toi. Et moi aussi, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Et puis. . . nous étions mariés autrefois, quand on aime on ne compte pas.

Vu sous cet angle, Yami ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser. Il se vit contraint d'accepter la carte. Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Jade posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux.

- Je serai à tes côtés pendant le combat.

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder en face. Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Le symbole du Millénium apparut sur leur front, Yami se sentit envahir par une aura magique, il reconnut celle de Neiphtys. Il mit fin au baiser et l'interrogea du regard. Jade répondit à la question qu'il se posait.

- Je t'ai transmis une partie de mon énergie vitale.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. . .

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'obligeant à se taire.

- Je me suis sacrifiée pour toi, et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais sans hésiter une seule seconde. Nous sommes liés par le destin et le devoir d'une femme n'est-il pas d'aider son mari ?

Yami soupira.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu aies raison ?

Jade se détourna.

- Inutile de me remercier, dit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Yami reconnut bien sa meilleure amie, toujours prête à le soutenir et à tenter l'impossible pour lui. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, plus rien ne pouvait la détourner de son objectif et elle arrivait toujours à ses fins par n'importe quel moyen.

- Neiphtys, promets-moi une chose.

Ce devait être très sérieux pour qu'il s'adresse directement à Neiphtys.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses ce que j'ai enduré après ton sacrifice. S'il m'arrivait malheur, je veux que tu m'oublies. . . pour toujours.

Elle se retourna. La surprise, la colère figuraient sur son visage.

- Tu me demandes de te promettre une chose pareille ! Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de t'en expliquer la raison.

- Ce n'en est pas une ! Je. . . je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose. Tu es gravé dans ma mémoire, je ne veux pas t'oublier. Ce que j'ai traversé et vécu avec toi, jamais plus je ne le revivrais.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'infliger une souffrance éternelle, tu as le droit d'être heureuse.

- Tu n'as rien compris ! cria-t-elle en frappant la table du poing. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis heureuse ! Je traverserai cette épreuve avec toi. . .

- Toi non plus tu n'as rien compris, l'interrompit-il. Tu ne feras que me gêner pendant tout le combat, annonça-t-il avec toute la froideur du monde. Marek est un homme sans scrupules, il voudra d'abord t'atteindre avant de m'attaquer. Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer si je pense d'abord à te protéger. Je dois l'affronter seul.

Jade sentit son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Voilà le fond de sa pensée, Jade n'était qu'une gêne pour lui. Cet aveu était bien plus douloureux que la mort. Yami partit, la laissant seule et désemparée. Jade ne tenait plus debout, elle s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol. Yami ne voulait pas d'elle et il le lui avait fait comprendre on ne peut plus clairement.

Yami revint dans sa chambre, il s'adossa à la porte. Il avait fait du mal à Jade mais c'était le seul moyen de la protéger et peut-être le détesterait-elle au point de vouloir l'oublier pour de bon. Elle avait déjà perdu la vie, cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Il baissa la tête et soupira. Des larmes s'écrasèrent à ses pieds.

- Pardonne-moi, Neiphtys. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Comment j'ai osé faire ça ? Ils se disputent à la veille de la grande finale, nan mais il sont mal choisi leur moment, là ! Et Yami, quel crétin celui-là, comment peut-il rejeter sa femme qui l'a suivi même à travers les âges ? Faut être complètement idiot ! Mais je le pardonne, pour les besoins de cette fic, c'est un crétin exprès ! quant à Shizu et Odion, j'ai galéré grave pour écrire, ne serait-ce que le baiser ! Les romances à l'eau de rose, c'est pas trop mon truc, je suis une sanguinaire qui tue des personne innocentes en plus ! Mais ça vous le verrez dans l'autre fic ! Allez, j'arrête là les délires, y'en a assez comme ça !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Le commencement. **Ce sera un chap très très court, bien que le duel de la finale soit entamé ! Le truc vraiment important, ce sera pour le chap 14, la guerre des divinités ! Allez, à la prochaine et encore mes meilleurs voeux à tous !_


	13. Le commencement

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !**_

_**Je vous refais mes plus plates excuses pour tout le retard mais j'avais même pas le temps de m'occuper de moi alors. . . Bon, le titre du chap 13, on peut pas faire plus explicite que ça, mais j'avais vraiment rien d'autre ! Alors, amusez-vous quand même et bonne lecture !**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 13 : Le commencement **

Le lendemain, au lever du soleil, tous se réunirent dans le couloir avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

- Jade n'est pas là ? demanda Mai. Je vais la chercher.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Mai. Je l'ai vue hier soir, elle ne se sent pas bien, mentit Yami pour tenir Jade éloignée.

Mai renonça à aller la chercher.

- Tant pis, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque, lança Joey.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent à l'étage supérieur, sur le pont. Makuba, l'arbitre, Odion et Shizu s'y trouvaient déjà. Marek était aussi présent, il avait pris place sur la plate-forme de duel et attendait son adversaire. Son sourire s'élargit davantage quand il le vit arriver. Yami gravit les marches et fit face à Marek.

- Une fois que je t'aurai battu, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de mettre le monde à mes pieds !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

- Vas-y, Yugi, lamine-le ! encouragea Joey.

- Courage, on croit en toi ! poursuivit Téa.

- Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ce clown ! conclut Tristan.

Yami et Yugi les remercièrent intérieurement pour leurs encouragements, mais ils ressentirent comme un manque. Soudain, Marek brandit la Baguette du Millénium et tout fut sombre autour des deux finalistes, les personnes alentour disparurent.

- Je me doutais que tu aurais recours à ta Baguette du Millénium pour livrer ce duel au Royaume des Ombres, grinça Yami entre ses dents.

Yami avait beau être seul, il savait que ses amis le soutenaient où qu'il soit. Mais une autre personne apparut aux côtés de Yami.

- Shizu ? Toi ici ? s'indigna Marek, persuadé que Yami et lui étaient seuls.

- Je me vois obligée d'intervenir pour aider le Pharaon contre toi, esprit du mal !

- Hum, c'est vrai que seuls les Elus peuvent pénétrer dans ce monde, reconnut Marek.

Marek avait une plus grande expérience du Jeu des Ombres, aussi Shizu allait-elle Yami et Yugi à survivre dans cet univers hostile.

- Merci Shizu, remercia Yami. C'est l'heure du duel !

Les disques se déplièrent et affichèrent 4000 pour chacun d'eux.

- A nous deux ! crièrent-ils.

Un tourbillon se forma au-dessus de leurs têtes et des éclairs zébrèrent l'endroit.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Marek.

Progressivement, quatre silhouettes apparurent. Du côté de Yami et Shizu, deux femmes et un homme furent matérialisés. Ces trois personnes étaient visiblement d'origine égyptienne. Le Pharaon et Shizu reconnurent l'une d'elles.

- C'est Hathor ! s'exclama Shizu. Mais si la Déesse Hathor est ici alors les deux autres sont. . .

Elle se souvint des paroles de Jade : « La Guerre des Divinités est imminente ».

- Isis et Osiris, comprirent-ils.

- Jade m'avait prévenue. Les Dieux participent à cette lutte, apprit Shizu.

Du côté de Marek, un homme apparut, un homme avec un masque représentant une tête d'oiseau, le même volatile que le Dragon Ailé de Râ. Shizu blêmit tandis que Marek éclata d'un rire diabolique.

- Oh non, le tout puissant Râ est de son côté, trembla-t-elle.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! jura Yami.

- Il semblerait que mes chances de triompher aient encore augmenté, se réjouit Marek.

Même avec ces trois Dieux avec eux, ils n'étaient plus sûrs de pouvoir venir à bout de l'esprit maléfique, surtout si le plus puissant de tous les Dieux était avec lui. Tant pis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Yami tira sa première carte.

- Je pose une carte face cachée et je joue Lutin Sauvage (1700/800) en mode attaque !

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les Dieux se lancèrent à l'attaque à trois contre un. Marek tira une carte à son tour qu'il joua retournée.

- J'appelle Dark Geloïd (1200/900) en mode attaque ! Mais j'attaquerai plus tard. C'est à toi, Pharaon.

Yami jeta un coup d'oeil au combat aérien. Râ avait un net avantage sur ses trois ennemis. La partie s'annonçait difficile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je le reconnais, c'est un chap court, trop court pour qu'on appelle ça un chap digne de ce nom ! Mais là, c'est plutôt les préliminaires avant la grande bataille, mais ça, je l'avais déjà dit je crois ! Donc au risque de me répéter, me tuez pas, c'est juste un chap de transition !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : La Guerre des Divinités. **Là, c'est la vraie bataille, la vraie de vraie ! Marquée par la présence des Dieux et le retour de personnes (ou plutôt d'esprits) que vous connaissez bien ! Je vous fais des gros bisous et à la prochaine fois !_


	14. La Guerre des Divinités

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !**_

**_Bon, d'accord, mauvais timing. . . J'avais promis de poster rapidement la suite mais voilà, j'ai pas pu. . . Gomen nasai ! Bon, j'en ai un peu marre de faire des excuses, vous avez compris à force de mes retards ! Voilà le chap 14 ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 14 : La Guerre des Divinités**

Dans sa chambre, Jade restait assise sur son lit et priait très fort pour Yami et Yugi. Elle n'assistait pas au duel mais elle savait que la bataille finale avait commencé : Yami contre Marek ainsi qu'Isis, Osiris et Hathor contre Râ. Tout en priant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Marek avait encore un allié caché dans l'ombre. . .

Au Royaume des Ombres, le combat battait son plein. Il y avait des monstres détruits des deux côtés et les trois divinités qui soutenaient Yami attaquaient rageusement sans parvenir à prendre l'avantage. Au fur et à mesure que Yami et Marek perdaient des PV, ils sentaient la tension monter d'un cran mais Shizu aidait Yami à supporter l'atmosphère en lui donnant un peu de son énergie vitale.

Isis se lança à l'assaut de Râ en projetant un rayon d'énergie pure mais Râ le lui renvoya d'un revers de main, son attaque fut renvoyée droit sur elle qui ne put l'éviter. Shizu se sentit faiblir après qu'Isis ait reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. Puis Yami fut attaqué directement par une carte magique de son adversaire, ses PV passèrent de 1950 à 450. Parallèlement, Osiris perdit de sa puissance. Shizu observait les deux combats, elle comprit ce qui se passait. Yami et Osiris étaient liés et ressentaient leur souffrance et leur douleur respectives. Il en était de même pour Shizu et Isis ainsi que Râ et Marek. Seule Hathor restait intacte à toutes les offensives de Râ.

- Une chance que Jade ne soit pas là, pensa Shizu.

Au cours du duel, Marek et Yami réussirent à invoquer Obélisk et Sliffer respectivement mais ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter là. Yami avait sur le terrain Sliffer le Dragon du Ciel et Kuriboh en mode défense ainsi que 450 PV. Marek avait Obélisk, Blade Knight (1600/1700) en mode attaque et Demon Visor Death (500/1200) en mode défense, ainsi que 2400 PV. Tous les deux avaient un nombre suffisant de cartes retournées sur le terrain. Deux tours plus tôt, Marek avait placé les Epées de Lumière Révé latrice, empêchant Yami d'attaquer. C'était à Marek de jouer. Il piocha.

- Ta fin est proche, Pharaon, ricana-t-il. Je sacrifie Obélisk, Blade Knight et Demon Visor Death et j'appelle le tout puissant Dragon Ailé de Râ !

Le monstre égyptien doré apparut dans toute sa splendeur, plus effrayant que jamais. Une lueur de vengeance traversa son regard rouge, Yami le perçut. Dans le ciel, le Dieu Râ fut satisfait par son protégé. Mais il se produisit quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le Dragon Ailé fut enveloppé d'une aura magique noire, cette aura s'en échappa et une autre silhouette se forma du côté de Marek qui ne comprenait pas plus que Yami et Shizu. Une femme apparut. Yami n'en crut pas ses yeux :

- Non. . . Ce n'est pas possible. . .

Les yeux ambrés de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui. Elle esquissa un sourire malsain.

- Pharaon Yami, dit-elle, moqueuse.

- Saqqarah, reconnut-il. Comment se fait-il que ton esprit. . . ?

- Mon esprit a survécu à travers les âges au sein-même du Dragon Ailé de Râ. Mon père, le prêtre Ahmès, a enfermé mon esprit dans ce Dieu Egyptien sur ma demande !

- Tu es folle ! rugit le Pharaon.

Le sourire de Saqqarah s'accentua. Elle n'avait que faire de toutes ses remarques. Elle s'adressa à Marek :

- Marek, j'ai cru comprendre que tu cherchais à le nuire.

- C'est exact.

- Parfait, nous sommes deux.

- Très bien, commence par Shizu, elle me gêne sérieusement.

Yami s'alarma, comment pouvait-il faire du mal à sa propre soeur ? Juste après avoir donné son ordre à Saqqarah, Marek ressentit une violente migraine. Il porta la main à sa tête.

- Non, ta soeur l'a bien cherché, elle n'avait pas à se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! cria-t-il.

Yami, Shizu et Saqqarh comprirent que le vrai Marek se révoltait, il ne voulait pas que Shizu soit blessée.

- Marek essaie de reprendre le contrôle. . . Mon frère. . .

Saqqarah, ou du moins on esprit, s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea vers Shizu pour en finir avec elle.

- NON, PAS ÇA ! cria Jade dans sa chambre.

Une aura verte s'échappa d'elle et se matérialisa devant Yami et Shizu, barrant la route à Saqqarah.

- Neiphtys, je te trouverai toujours sur ma route ! grinça-t-elle, furieuse.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux, prévint Neiphtys.

Yami leva le tête en direction de celle qui les avait protégés, lui et Shizu.

- Neiphtys. . . murmura-t-il.

Il avait bel et bien Neiphtys devant lui. Avec ses longs cheveux remontés en un chignon complexe, son diadème frontal et sa longue de reine, elle était aussi belle que dans son souvenir.

- Très bien, ce sera entre toi et moi ! rugit Saqqarah, le regard étincelant de rage.

Neiphtys fronça les sourcils et suivit Saqqarah plus haut dans les airs. Elles débutèrent le combat entre leurs esprits. Yami évalua la situation. Isis, Hathor et Osiris se battaient toujours contre Râ, Neiphtys s'occupait de Saqqarah, Marek se relevait difficilement, toujours pris de cet atroce migraine et Shizu et lui étaient en un seul morceau.

- C'est toujours à moi de jouer je crois, intervint Marek, essayant de résister à son autre lui-même. Dragon Ailé de Râ, anéantis ses monstres !

Le monstre de Marek lança une gigantesque rafale d'énergie sur les monstres de Yami, prisonniers des Epées de Lumière Révélatrice.

- Force Miroir ! se défendit-il en dévoilant une de ses cartes retournées.

La rafale d'énergie fut renvoyée sur le monstre doré mais il était si puissant que l'attaque fut simplement annihilée. Marek jura. Yami joua son dernier tour du duel. Les Epées lumineuses perdirent leur effet et disparurent.

- Je pose les cartes magiques Terre Brûlante et le Livre des Arts Secrets, je retourne ma carte multiplicatrice qui reproduit mon Kuriboh à l'infini ! Et je sacrifie Sliffer, deux de mes Kuriboh ainsi que les deux cartes magiques que je viens de poser, et je fais appel à Hathor, la Déesse toute puissante !

Une deuxième Hathor apparut sur le terrain. Elle avait 5500 PA et 4200 PD. Mais Râ ne laissa pas le temps à Yami d'attaquer. Il estima que ce combat devait se terminer au plus vite. Il décida de rappeler le Dragon Ailé à lui pour anéantir le camp adverse une bonne fois pour toutes. Le Dragon rejoignit son maître, ce qui ne déplut pas à Marek qui voyait là une façon originale de nuire au Pharaon et à toute l'aide précieuse dont il disposait. Hathor imita le geste de Râ, elle rappela le monstre de Yami à elle et absorba sa puissance pour se ressourcer et reprendre des forces. La Hathor invoquée par Yami disparut. Shizu, Marek et Yami avaient tous les yeux levés au ciel pour regarder l'affrontement final.

L'esprit de Jade apparut derrière Shizu et Yami. Elle attira l'attention de Shizu qui comprit d'un seul regard où Jade voulait en venir. Celle-ci tendit la main à Shizu qui la prit. Elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Yami, il se tourna vers elle et vit Jade.

- Mon Pharaon, bonne chance, souhaita Shizu.

- Mais que. . . ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Shizu et Jade lui transférèrent toute leurs énergies vitales. L'esprit de Jade disparut mais Shizu s'effondra, inconsciente.

- Shizu !

Yami s'agenouilla devant elle et la releva légèrement. Puis il leva la tête en direction du ciel, Hathor et Isis disparurent, il ne restait plus qu'Osiris, face à Râ et son Dragon. Dans le même temps, Neiphtys fut mortellement atteinte par une attaque de Saqqarah, en plein coeur.

- Neiphtys ! appela Yami.

Son esprit se désintégra comme la première fois. Yami revit son cauchemar, sa femme tuée une deuxième fois. Saqqarah rejoignit les rangs de Râ, satisfaite de sa victoire sur Neiphtys. Yami ne put en supporter davantage, il leva les yeux brillants de larmes de colère vers Osiris et s'adressa directement à lui :

- Osiris !

Il tourna la tête vers le Pharaon, son protégé.

- Prends mon énergie vitale ! dit-il.

Dans sa chambre, Jade tomba à genoux après que l'esprit de Neiphtys ait disparu. Elle toussa et cracha du sang. La mort de son esprit était bien pire que la mort physique. Elle essaya de résister mais sa vue se brouilla et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AAAAAAAhhhhhh ! Saqqarah ! Sac à merde, oui ! M'énerve celle-là ! Mais là, enfin débarrassé ! Bon, on approche de la fin, plus que 3 chap, si je compte bien !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Tout est fini. **Comme le titre l'indique, c'est bientôt la fin ! Désolée de faire court avec les commentaires mais là, je suis pas très motivée ! Encore désolée pour le retard et gros bisous !_


	15. Tout est fini

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !**_

_**Ce boulot me crève, se lever tôt c'est pas évident et pas facile surtout, j'ai du mal ! En tout cas, toutes mes excuses, j'ai mis un temps infini avant de mettre la suite et rassurez-vous, je suis toujours vivante ! J'espère au moins que je manque à quelqu'un (c'est rien, la fatigue a eu raison de moi, je me mets à délirer maintenant) ! Allez, quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**_

_**Il y a une note importante à la fin, lisez-la, s'il vous plaît !**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 15 : Tout est fini**

- Osiris, prends mon énergie vitale ! répéta Yami.

Osiris put lire dans ses yeux la fureur, la rage, la colère mais aussi la détermination de vaincre le mal pour sauver l'humanité une fois de plus. Il hocha la tête. Ses yeux brillèrent et il absorba l'énergie de Yami, mais il lui en laissa assez pour qu'il reste conscient. Yami posa une main sur le sol, sérieusement affaibli. Osiris sentit monter en lui une grande force, une nouvelle vague d'énergie fraîchement puisée. En face de lui, Râ, son Dragon et Saqqarah se préparèrent à attaquer. Mais sans leur laisser le temps de faire un seul geste, Osiris projeta une gigantesque boule d'énergie dévastatrice.Ses trois adversaires essayèrent de l'arrêter, ils la bloquèrent mais le Dragon Ailé et Saqqarah ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps, ils se désintégrèrent, laissant Râ seul face à un Dieu super-puissant. Râ se sentait faiblir sous une telle puissance mais Osiris ne voulait lui laisser aucune chance. Le symbole du Millénium apparut sur son front et brilla fortement, Osiris déchaîna sa puissance une fois de plus pour anéantir Râ pour de bon. Râ ne put résister davantage, il fut balayé par cette puissance qui n'était pas la sienne. Il se désintégra sur un dernier sentiment de jalousie.

- Noooooon ! cria Marek.

Osiris, vainqueur de cette Guerre des Divinités, adressa un dernier sourire à son petit protégé, le Pharaon Yami, avant de s'évanouir aussi dans la nature.

- Merci. . . murmura-t-il. Merci, Osiris.

Osiris ayant disparu, toutes les énergies vitales furent rendues à leurs propriétaires. Yami retrouva ses forces, Shizu reprit ses esprits.

- Pharaon. . .

- Le monde ne craint plus rien, c'est fini, rassura-t-il.

Un cri attira leur attention. Marek s'était effondré, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Marek. . ., appela sa soeur.

- Shizu ! cria désespérément son petit frère. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Il lâcha la Baguette du Millénium, l'image du mal vola en éclats, tout comme l'atmosphère morbide du Royaume des Ombres. Autour d'eux, tout redevint normal et les amis réapparurent, hagards. Le vrai Marek tomba à terre et ne bougea plus, inconscient.

- Marek ! se précipita Shizu.

- Maître Marek ! poursuivit Odion.

- Yugi ! appelèrent les amis en accourant vers lui, très faible.

Shizu s'agenouilla à côté de son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

- Marek, appela-t-elle.

- Grande soeur, articula-t-il faiblement en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle était très inquiète mais elle sourit, elle n'avait plus entendu ces mots de la bouche de son frère depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps. Marek se redressa avec peine. Il se sentait entier et maître de lui.

- C'est fini, il est parti.

Il tourna la tête vers Shizu et soupira.

- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi Shizu, je n'ai pas été très correct envers toi.

Shizu dut retenir des larmes de joie. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son adorable petit frère, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fondit devant son air triste et désolé.

- Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois sain et sauf.

Elle s'approcha et le serra contre son coeur. Marek fut d'abord surpris de s'en être aussi bien sorti mais il sourit et serra sa soeur dans ses bras.

Joey passa un bras de Yugi autour de son cou et l'aida à se lever.

- Je t'emmène te reposer, tu es épuisé.

- Je t'assure que ça va, Joey.

- A d'autres, Yugi, tu ne tiens plus debout, persista-t-il.

Makuba se précipita vers Yugi, tout sourire.

- Yugi, je suis heureux et fier de t'annoncer que tu es le grand vainqueur du Tournoi de Bataille-Ville.

- Merci Makuba, articula-t-il difficilement. L'humanité est sauvée, c'est fini. . .

Il s'évanouit, mort de fatigue. Joey ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, il emmena son meilleur ami dans sa chambre, le meilleur endroit où il pouvait se reposer et souffler tranquillement. Téa, Joey, Sérénity et Tristan restèrent auprès de Yugi tandis que Shizu et Odion s'occupaient de Marek. Les autres amis se trouvaient avec Makuba dans le couloir.

- Et maintenant que le tournoi est terminé, où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? demanda Mai.

- C'est simple, on va se poser au parc et de là, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Vous m'excuserez, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

- Oui, va retrouver ton frère, permit Duke.

Makuba partit au pas de course, il se dirigea vers la chambre n°1. Il passa la clé magnétique et la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit son grand frère assis sur son lit, il avait la main portée à sa tête, signe d'un effroyable mal de tête. Makuba fut content de le retrouver mais entra quand même lentement.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

- Si je te le disais, ça ne te plairait pas.

- Ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce que je sais déjà, alors je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Makuba lança des regards hésitants vers son grand frère. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- D'accord, si tu y tiens. Yugi vient de te sauver du Royaume des Ombres.

- Quoi ? Mais alors. . . !

- Oui, il est le vainqueur du tournoi.

Seto se leva, furieux. Décidément, Yugi était le meilleur duelliste, même à un tournoi que Seto avait lui-même organisé.

- Yugi, tu. . .

- Seto, tu pourrais au moins aller le remercier, suggéra Makuba.

- C'est vrai que j'éprouve de la reconnaissance mais ça s'arrête là, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de partir devant.

Makuba soupira. Son frère ne changera donc jamais.

Jade ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sur le sol de sa cabine. Elle remarqua que l'ensemble de la pièce était baigné par de magnifiques rayons du soleil. Elle s'avança vers le hublot et aperçut un soleil encore bas dans le ciel. Yami avait réussi et tout le monde était sauvé.

- Félicitations, Pharaon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon, là le combat est fini mais il reste encore deux ou trois choses à régler avant de clore cette fic ! Ah, les problèmes de coeur, ça me fatigue mais j'adore ça ! Vous savez, c'est tout un art ! Ils tombent amoureux, ils sont heureux, je trouve une crasse pour les séparer et après ils remettent ensemble ! Et le mieux c'est de les faire souffrir à fond ! J'arrête parce que je sens que je vais m'en prendre une grosse ! Et une claque pour la route !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Le mystère dévoilé. **Jade et Yami vont avoir la visite de quelqu'un un peu inattendu ! Mais je vous laisse patienter ! A la prochaine et gros bisous !_

_**Petite note : Ma soeur Lune d'Argent et moi, nous travaillons sur une fic et on l'écrit toutes les deux (on se passe les feuilles et on fait la suite comme on le sent, en fait) ! Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Harry Potter et le manga Fruits Baskets ! J'imagine que tout le monde ne connaît pas Fruits Baskets et si besoin est, je donnerai plus d'informations ! Mais d'abord, nous voulons savoir toutes les deux si vous êtes intéressés par cette fic qui est déjà bien entamée ! On en est à 9 ou 10 chap je crois ! Quelque soit votre avis, faites-le moi savoir par review, comme ça on verra toutes les deux si on la publie sur le site ou pas. Merci de votre attention !**_


	16. Le mystère dévoilé

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !**_

_**Une fois de plus, je suis méga à la bourre, je sais plus quoi dire, je suis carrément lamentable ! Bon, l'essentiel c'est que j'ai pas oublié d'uploader les chap, c'est déjà ça ! Au fait, c'est l'avant-dernier chap de Hathor, avec une invité de marque ! Allez, bonne lecture ! Encore désolée !**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 16 : Le mystère dévoilé**

Pendant le voyage du retour, les différents groupes ne se retrouvèrent pas. Yugi et Marek se remettaient lentement mais sûrement. Jade enfila ses rollers et prépara son sac pour débarquer. Elle y mit son jeu de cartes et son disque de duel. Mais elle ressortit son tas de cartes. Il était incomplet. . . Elle eut un vague sourire.

- Merci Hathor, merci pour votre aide.

Elle ne voulait pas récupérer sa carte divine, même si elle s'y était beaucoup attachée. C'était à Yami et Yugi de garder cette carte et à personne d'autre. Quant aux trois autres cartes. . . leur sort ne la regardait pas. Elle voulait retrouver une vie tranquille avec sa petite soeur et son chien. Elle regarda par le hublot, le dirigeable survolait le parc. Elle prit son sac et sortit de sa cabine. Elle croisa Makuba.

- Salut Makuba. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'on va bientôt débarquer ?

- Oui, d'une minute à l'autre.

- Merci Makuba. J'ai été ravie de te connaître. A bientôt.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Jade se dirigea vers la sortie qui devait bientôt s'ouvrir. En attendant l'ouverture de la trappe, elle croisa Seto Kaiba. Elle fut contente de le voir sur pieds. A peine sorti du Royaume des Ombres, il avait une mine fatiguée. Le regard de Seto croisa celui de Jade. Il ne savait toujours pas quel lien elle avait avec Yugi.

- Hum. . . Sûrement une histoire de coeur, pensa-t-il, indifférent.

Il ne se posa plus de questions, cela ne le regardait pas.

La trappe s'ouvrit, donnant sur le chemin principal qui traversait le parc. Jade se tourna vers Kaiba.

- Au revoir et merci, dit-elle en voulant être polie.

Puis elle s'éloigna avant que les autres n'arrivent. Peu après, ce fut la famille Isthar qui quitta le dirigeable et ensuite Yugi et ses amis. Yugi s'était bien reposé et était dans une forme moyenne.

- Jade est toujours à l'intérieur ? demanda Duke.

- Non, elle était la première à partir, informa Makuba. Vous n'étiez pas au courant.

- Quoi ? Elle est déjà partie ! s'affola Yugi.

- Oui, dans cette direction, dit Makuba en pointant le doigt vers le chemin principal.

Yugi se transforma et Yami prit sa place.

- Il faut que je la voie, dit-il avant de quitter le dirigeable en courant dans la direction indiquée par Makuba.

- Yugi, attends ! cria Joey.

- Laisse Joey, arrêta Mai en posant une main sur son épaule. Ils ont besoin d'être seuls un moment.

- Oui, quelque chose me dit qu'ils se sont quittés en mauvais termes, raisonna Sérénity.

Joey ne courut pas après Yugi. Téa baissa la tête.

- Eh bien, rentrons à la maison, dit-elle d'une voix pas vraiment joyeuse.

Yami courait sans apercevoir Jade devant lui. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir sans même un mot d'au-revoir. Pendant tout le temps qu'il combattait sur le pont du dirigeable, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle et elle lui était même venue en aide quand tout semblait perdu.

- Neiphtys, je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser t'en aller encore une fois, pensa-t-il avant de la voir enfin de dos.

Elle roulait lentement en direction de la sortie du parc.

- Jade ! appela-t-il.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées à cet appel. Elle savait qui c'était même sans voir la personne, elle aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où, n'importe quand.

- Pitié, tout mais pas lui, pensa-t-elle désespérément.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était sortir de sa vie afin que tout redevienne normal. Au loin, Yami ne la vit pas ralentir mais elle accélérait au contraire. Il comprit qu'elle était toujours fâchée contre lui, mais il n'abandonna pas, il courait toujours pour tenter de la rattraper, elle en rollers et lui à pieds.

- Je t'en prie, Jade, attends ! cria-t-il.

Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle continuait sa course, sa vue brouillée de larmes naissantes. Mais quelqu'un se présenta devant elle, une femme grande et belle en tailleur blanc. Jade freina brusquement et s'arrêta juste devant elle.

- Pardon. . .

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle découvrit le visage de la femme. Des cheveux noirs, une coupe au carré, les yeux dorés, Jade recula d'un pas, ne sachant comment se comporter.

- Déesse Hathor. . .

Jade baissa immédiatement les yeux, complètement intimidée. La dite Hathor posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jade. Laissons le Pharaon Yami nous rejoindre et ensuite nous pourrons parler.

Yami rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes en courant.

- Jade. . . Déesse Hathor ?

- Pharaon, salua cette dernière.

Hathor fit quelques pas, Yami et Jade hésitèrent mais ils la rejoignirent et commencèrent leur promenade.

- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'apparaître juste aujourd'hui et à cet endroit ? commença Yami.

- Pour Jade, répondit-elle simplement.

Celle-ci releva la tête vers la femme qui marchait à côté d'elle.

- Comme pour Neiphtys, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tout est très confus et tu te poses de nombreuses questions.

Jade baissa la tête, résignée.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, admit-elle.

Hathor commença par le début.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, Pegasus a créé les trois premières cartes divines à partir des tablettes découvertes dans un tombeau sacré. Mais un jour, il est tombé tout à fait par hasard sur un bas-relief découvert dans un tombeau éloigné de toute civilisation. Il a décidé de créer une quatrième carte divine à mon effigie. Une fois la première carte créée, j'ai décidé d'intervenir. J'ai ordonné à Pegasus de cacher cette carte, sinon il le paierait pour sa cupidité. Il l'a donc enterrée. Mais la carte en question s'est réveillée le jour où Jade s'est intéressée aux Duels de Monstres. Et je me suis débrouillée pour qu'elle se retrouve dans le tout premier jeu que tu as formé, Jade. Ton destin est tout tracé. Toi seule devait avoir cette puissante carte dans ton jeu, et non un autre duelliste. . . à part peut-être le Pharaon.

- Je le sais maintenant. Vous m'avez toujours protégée mais. . . pourquoi moi ?

- Tu es la réincarnation de Neiphtys, la Reine que je protégeais. Tu m'es toujours restée fidèle à travers ces millénaires. Tu étais une merveilleuse souveraine au coeur pur et généreux. Mais comprends-moi, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de ton destin le soir de ton sacrifice.

- Je comprends, Déesse Hathor. . . sanglota Jade.

Hathor eut un regard compatissant. Puis elle s'adressa aux deux personnes.

- Votre vie est différente mais votre destin est toujours le même. Et cette fois, ça réussira, garantit-elle.

- Merci, Déesse Hathor, dit Yami.

- Merci infiniment, remercia Jade en séchant ses larmes.

Hathor eut un dernier sourire, un sourire presque maternel, et elle disparut, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Jade souffla un grand coup pour se ressaisir.

- Tout est clair à présent, murmura Yami.

Jade roula jusqu'à un banc et s'y laissa tomber.

- Mon esprit est encore plus embrouillé qu'avant. Yami, je suis désolée, j'ai encore besoin de temps.

- Bien sûr.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Ils semblaient réfléchir tous les deux. Sur la nature de leur relation, sur leurs deux vies. Il y avait à peine une semaine, ils ne se connaissaient pas et maintenant, ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais tout cela allait bien trop vite. . .

Une voix de petite fille attira leur attention :

- Arrête Colann, ne tire pas comme ça !

Jade se leva, ayant reconnu la fillette et son chien.

- Aylin, Colann ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La petite se figea, elle lâcha la laisse puis courut vers Jade.

- Jade ! cria-t-elle.

La fillette sauta dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Jade la reposa à terre et s'agenouilla pour caresser son chien. Un gros chien avec des poils noirs, raides et longs, si longs qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux. Le chien posa ses deux pattes antérieures sur les genoux de Jade et aboya gaiement, content de retrouver sa maîtresse.

- Oui, Colann, tu m'as manqué aussi !

- Mais Jade, t'étais où ? Tu n'es pas rentrée dormir ! Anna ne m'a pas laissée rentrer à la maison ! réprimanda la petite.

- Excuse-moi, mais je te raconterai tout plus tard. Mais pour le moment, laisse-moi te présenter Yugi Mûto, la présenta-t-elle à Yami.

Elle se tourna vers Yami.

- Je te présente Aylin, ma petite soeur de 7 ans.

- Bientôt 8 ! corrigea-t-elle.

La fillette en question avait des cheveux châtain-foncé, mi-longs et rassemblés en deux nattes, et les yeux verts comme sa grande soeur.

- Bonjour Aylin, salua Yami poliment.

- Et voilà mon chien, Colann.

Yami sourit à la vue du gros chien qui tirait la langue en agitant sa queue touffue.

- Alors, c'est Yugi Mûto, le champion du Duel de Monstres ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Wah, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau en vrai !

Yami rougit légèrement, il venait de se trouver une admiratrice. Jade rit.

- Allez viens, Aylin, Yugi est fatigué comme moi. Rentrons à la maison.

La jeune Aylin hocha la tête.

- Au revoir Yugi ! salua la gamine.

- Au revoir, dit Jade en entraînant sa petite soeur par la main.

Le chien les suivit toutes les deux. Yami les salua d'un signe de la main. Il était convaincu que Jade et lui se reverraient bien un jour. Yugi reprit le contrôle et rentra chez lui.

Jade, Aylin et Colann rentrèrent chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, Jade avait raconté à sa jeune soeur qu'elle avait participé à la phase finale du Tournoi de Bataille-Ville, mais n'avait rien révélé sur les histoires de vies antérieures. Aylin ne risquait pas de comprendre. Jade posa ses affaires dans sa chambre et fit couler un bain. Elle dénoua ses cheveux. Un instant plus tard, elle était dans son bain en train de profiter de la mousse et de se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux.

Aylin pénétra dans la salle de bains.

- Eh, Jade.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un oeil.

- C'est dommage que t'aies pas gagné le Tournoi, compatit Aylin en s'asseyant près de la baignoire.

- Avec Yugi, je ne pouvais pas gagner, sourit-elle.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas grave, je suis quand même fière de toi.

Aylin l'embrassa sur la joue puis sortit de la pièce. Jade soupira. Sa petite soeur était vraiment adorable.

Depuis la mort de leurs parents, elles s'étaient occupées l'une de l'autre. Et comme Jade n'avait aucune source de revenu, elle confiait Aylin à sa voisine, nommée Anna et mère de deux enfants, digne de confiance, au lieu d'engager une baby-sitter pour la garder. Aylin et Colann étaient la seule famille qui lui restait. Et Yami. . .

- Pourquoi toutes mes pensées vont vers lui ? se demanda-t-elle, désespérée. Je vais devenir folle !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wah ! Hathor vient carrément leur parler, elle avait rien de mieux à faire, la déesse ! Bon, c'est d'abord pour leur apprendre certaines choses qu'on avait pas trop compris, et puis aussi pour encore pleurer Jade (la pauvre, je l'épargne pas !). Et puis, je pensais que ça aurait fait bien si je parlais un peu d'elle et de sa famille (qui se résume surtout à sa petite soeur et son chien, mais bon) et comme par hasard, elles sont orphelines (ben tiens, fallait s'en douter) ! C'est bon, j'arrête d'être sarcastique, je suis d'une humeur massacrante, aujourd'hui ! Je vous salue avant de devenir carrément odieuse !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Tout rentre dans l'ordre. **Voilà, celui-là, ce sera la vraie fin de l'histoire ! Des choses à mettre au point ! Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !_


	17. Tout rentre dans l'ordre

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le perso de Jade ! Tralala quoi !**_

_**Voilà, une fois de plus, je suis super à la bourre ! Mais maintenant, je suis bien décidée à la poster cette suite et dernier chap ! Et oui, c'est le dernier chap de la fic avec au programme, des adieux et une fin heureuse ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenue depuis le début, (j'ai lu toutes vos reviews, et même si je vous ai pas répondu, ça m'a fait super plaisir) donc je vous dédie à tous et toutes ce dernier chap ! Allez, bonne lecture !**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 17 : Tout rentre dans l'ordre**

Le lendemain, un soleil printanier brillait sur la ville de Domino. Jade et Aylin décidèrent de sortir Colann toutes les deux. Ce genre de sortie avec sa soeur avait manqué à Jade et les quelques jours passés sur le dirigeable de la Kaiba Corp semblaient interminables.

Jade acheta une glace à Aylin et elles continuèrent leur promenade avec Colann. Elles passèrent devant le musée. Jade s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Aylin.

Jade avait cru comprendre que Shizu était la propriétaire de l'exposition sur l'Egypte antique. Si Marek, Odion et elle devaient bientôt repartir dans leur pays, elle voulait leur dire au revoir.

- Viens Aylin, on va faire un tour au musée.

- D'accord, si tu veux.

Aylin attacha la laisse de Colann à un pilier devant l'entrée, les chiens n'étant pas permis.

- Colann, tu restes sage, d'accord ?

Le chien noir s'assit, obéissant à l'ordre d'Aylin.

- A tout à l'heure, Colann, salua Jade.

Il aboya une fois pour leur répondre. Et elles entrèrent au musée. Elles firent un tour rapide puis Jade demanda à un employé :

- Excuez-moi, où se trouve Melle Ishtar ?

- Je suis là, surgit une voix derrière elles.

Jade et Aylin se retournèrent et virent Shizu.

- Bonjour Shizu.

- Bonjour Jade et. . .

- Oh, c'est Aylin, ma petite soeur.

- Bonjour Aylin, dit-elle en lui adressant un doux sourire.

- Bonjour Melle, répondit-elle, intimidée mais charmée.

Shizu les pria de la suivre pour aller discuter dans un endroit tranquille. Elle les emmena dans la salle privée où se trouvaient les fameuses tablettes où figuraient les trois Dieux Egyptiens. Odion et Marek se trouvaient aussi dans cette salle.

- Nous avons de la visite, dit Marek en remarquant l'arrivée des deux personnes.

Jade les salua poliment et les présenta à Aylin.

- Aylin, je te présente Marek et Odion.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

Les deux hommes les saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Aylin leva les yeux vers Odion, elle se rapprocha davantage de Jade, l'air inquiet. Puis elle posa le regard sur le jeune blond aux yeux mauves. Lui aussi baissa les yeux sur elle, il lui sourit gentiment pour la mettre à l'aise. Aylin lui répondit par un sourire timide.

Jade justifia sa venue.

- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de l'exposition alors je voulais vous dire au revoir avant que vous ne partiez.

- C'est gentil à toi, Jade.

Jade et Aylin restèrent encore un peu. Jade leur confia que Yami avait gardé la carte d'Hathor et qu'elle ne voulait pas chercher à la récupérer.

- Avant qu'on ne se quitte hier, le Pharaon m'a remis Sliffer, le Dragon du Ciel, dit Shizu.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de ces trois cartes divines, maintenant ?

- Nous allons les disperser et les remettre en lieu sûr, répondit Marek. Nous n'avons pas le droit de les garder.

- Je vois. Bien, je crois qu'on va rentrer, dit Jade en regardant sa montre.

Elle leur serra la main.

- J'ai été ravie de te connaître, Jade ou plutôt Neiphtys. Ce fut un grand honneur, dit Shizu.

- Tout l'honneur était pour moi, sourit Jade. Au revoir et bonne chance pour la suite ! Aylin, on s'en va.

- Au revoir !

Elles ressortirent du musée et récupérèrent Colann.

- Ils sont gentils, ces gens. Comment ça se fait que tu les connaisses ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

Elles firent quelques pas mais Jade remarqua que Yugi et ses amis marchaient dans leur direction. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir.

- Aylin, on fait demi-tour, tenta-t-elle de les éviter.

Mais Sérénity les repéra.

- Jade ! appela-t-elle.

- Trop tard, murmura Jade pour elle-même.

Elle se retourna, l'air faussement ravi.

- Sérénity ! Quelle bonne surprise !

- Tu es partie précipitamment hier.

- Oui, ma petite soeur m'attendait, mentit Jade.

Yugi, Joey, Téa et Tristan rejoignirent Sérénity. Jade fit les présentations :

- Joey, Téa, Tristan et Sérénity, c'est Aylin, ma soeur. . . et Colann.

Il aboya une fois. Yugi s'avança d'un pas.

- Ça tombe bien, Yami voulait te parler.

- Il me harcèle, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle finit par accepter.

- Je vous confie ma petite soeur et Colann, s'adressa-t-elle aux amis de Yugi.

- On va lier connaissance ! s'exclama Joey.

Jade sourit puis s'éloigna avec Yugi.

- Vas-y, Yami.

Yugi se transforma et Yami prit sa place. Il sortit une carte de sa poche.

- Reprends-la.

Jade baissa les yeux sur la carte en question : Hathor, la Déesse toute puissante.

- Pourquoi je devrais la reprendre ?

- Parce qu'elle est à toi. Hathor l'a bel et bien dit : aucun autre duelliste ne peut posséder cette carte.

- Excepté toi.

- Elle n'est pas à moi.

Elle soupira, ce qu'il pouvait être têtu par moments ! Et son entêtement était toujours resté le même au fil du temps.

- Si tu n'en veux pas. . .

Elle reprit sa carte, l'air indifférent.

- Je vois que tu m'en veux toujours, remarqua Yami.

- Gagné, tu remportes le premier prix de la perspicacité ! fit-elle, ironique. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi sinon je t'en colle une.

- Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort de te demander une telle chose, je te demande pardon. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

- Je regrette, je ne suis plus aussi facile qu'avant.

La Neiphtys qu'il connaissait n'aurait pas résisté à des excuses. Elle lui pardonnait absolument tout. Mais Jade était plus forte et aussi têtue que Yami. Elle lui tourna le dos, elle lui en voulait toujours. Et des excuses n'arrangeraient rien. Yami se mit devant elle et la prit aux épaules, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis ferma lentement les yeux. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui pour répondre à son baiser. Il sut qu'elle l'avait pardonné.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle en reprenant une respiration normale.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'Hathor a raison.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Notre vie est différente mais notre destin est resté le même. Avec toi, ça réussira.

- Ah, que ferais-tu sans moi ?

Yami sourit. Jade aimait entendre des compliments comme Neiphtys. Oui, c'était elle en tout point, il avait retrouvé sa Neiphtys, celle qu'il avait épousée qui portait son enfant. Et ils entendendaient tous les deux revivre la même passion qu'autrefois. Mais pour le moment, ils voulaient renforcer leur amour renaissant avec leurs amis et famille autour d'eux. C'était le premier pas vers la construction d'un avenir heureux et empli d'amour et de bonheur.

**FIN**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ca y est, c'est vraiment fini ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! Ah là là, remanier le Battle City, ça en demande des neurones, surtout pour les duels, à chaque foi, c'est pareil, mon cerveau part en vacances pour plusieurs mois pour revenir complètement atrophié ! Résultat, je me retrouve à écrire plein de trucs sauf des beaux duels comme on en voit à la télé !_

_**Bon, c'est l'heure de la coupure pub ! Je vous avais parlé d'un cross-over de Fruits Baskets avec Harry Potter, ça y est le premier chap est posté et la suite viendra si on voit que ça intéresse des lecteurs et pour l'instant, ça a l'air de bien marcher ! Petite précision, on a fini de l'écrire et elle attend d'être saisie, si ça peut vous motiver ! Donc, ya aucun problème en ce qui concerne le syndrôme de la page blanche !**_

_**Deuxième coupure pub ! Je continue à poster mon autre fic « Quand les anges s'en mêlent », parce que celle-là, elle est pas finie ! Et si j'ai la motivation nécessaire, je posterai aussi le premier chap de ma nouvelle fic, spécialement centrée sur Seto Kaiba, sans duels de monstres, ni psychopathes voulant conquérir le monde ! Nan, que du Seto Kaiba avec ses soucis et une concurrente aussi dangereuse que lui !**_

_**Les coupures pubs sont finies, sur ce, je vous dis, à bientôt et gros bisous à tous !**_


End file.
